Every walk begins with the first step
by Simbawriter82
Summary: This will basically be a collection of short stories and one-shots of the Jyler universe. Rated M, because many of them will not be tame.
1. Ridden I of III

**Ridden**

**Ok, this is the first part of my very first published smud story, it comes in three parts.**

* * *

The heat of the bonfire felt good on his face, albeit not as good as the beer in his throat. The beer felt good, good enough to let him temporarily forget the shit in his life. But it wasn't enough.  
He wanted to screw, desperately.

But Tyler was sick of pussy for the rest of the month, he needed some cock. He had worked enough in his eyes, so he needed some guy on guy action. In his book, guys in bed were usually not the same as girls. With guys he could actually relax and let the other one do the work instead of him and still be the one in control. The numbers of girls were he could do that he could count on one hand. Most importantly guys where usually rough and hard, they got to the point and you didn't have to deal with all those tenderness crap. There was just one problem: all his fuck-buddies had graduated and left town. Well, all except McKittrick but Tyler had no interest of hitting the mat with him now.  
For the moment the drinking contest with Kev took his mind off from the demands of his groin and keeping his cock down. But it still didn't solve his problem: where to find a new guy for fucking? His former buddies had all been jocks and so they would have never talked, so not to ruin their image. Such an arrangement served Tyler well. But from the current guys on the team none was his type and none showed signs of being available. Therefore there was no incentive for Tyler to risk making a move on any of them. So beer and stronger stuff would have to do for now.

That was until he spotted a familiar figure clad in overall dark colors: dark pants, dark jacket and dark cap. At that moment a thought hid him. He remembered Matt's reaction when he had asked him how Elena was in bed. Matt had a slightly dreamy expression before telling Tyler that it was none of his business. Tyler took that as a hint that Elena was good and he asked himself now whether that 'talent' ran in the family. Elena was out of question anyway due to the unspoken bro-code between him and Matt, but he was damn sure that didn't include Elena's little – or better not so little anymore - brother.

Gilbert was the typical loner, barely any friends, probably horny as hell all the time and known as a stoner and Tyler's punching back. Apart from that the kid was not only far from ugly but on the best way to become hot. It had been the same with his sister before and since he had followed her footsteps on that path, Tyler thought it logical to assume that Gilbert would follow the other one as well. The difference was that in his case nobody seemed to notice his ascendance to hotness, so there was no competition. In other words: jackpot!

"I'll be right back," was everything he said to Kev before heading towards Gilbert.  
"Hey man."  
Gilbert's open mouthed face was hint enough that he had no idea what was going on as Tyler stood in front of him.  
"You got any weed?" Perfect cover story in Tyler's eyes.  
"Wha', you're kiddin' me right?" Gilberts "smile" said what his mouth didn't: _douche bag._  
That didn't go well for Tyler and he slightly swallowed.  
Gilbert was definitely angry now and stared Tyler directly into the eyes. "You act like a total dick every time we cross paths," his shortly raised eyebrows could as well have been a slap in the face for Tyler, "and now you wanna' party with me?"  
_No I want to get into your pants. _Saying that out loud was definitely not a good idea.  
"Lighten up Gilbert," he shook his head slowly while speaking, "I'm just asking a question."  
Gilbert looked to the side and then back at Tyler. "Nah, I don't get you man."  
This wasn't going well at all.  
Tyler tried a sort of apology. "It's a party. You're a partier. OK? No need to psycho-analyze it."  
He immediately knew the mistake he had made by looking at Gilbert's face.  
"I don't party anymore and even if I did it wouldn't be with you."  
_Then go to hell. _"No problem," Tyler was slowly walking away backwards with his typical cocky attitude, "carry one… just… standing there… by yourself… all alone… the enemy of fun." He stopped and he could see a slight hint of hurt on Gilbert's face, not that he cared. "Do you even have any friends?" He turned around and walked away towards Kev, the expression on Gilbert's face off no importance to him. His impulsiveness had again got the best of him. How could he have thought that it would work? Damn it, his cock had already started to get hard by the sight of Gilbert's puppy eyes. He grabbed another beer; that would have to do.  
He saw Gilbert walking away with some small dark-haired girl. _Great, now there is competition._

...

Tyler needed a distraction, any sort of distraction. It wasn't like he hadn't messed up big-time before, but this time he had messed up really big-time. He had made out with the mother of his best friend, the mother of his now dead ex-girlfriend. Not only had he treated Vicky like shit, now he had done this to her. Not to mention he had beaten the same best friend bloody. Lucky for him he wasn't talking to anybody right know because his voice was too shaky at the moment not to sound like he was on the verge of tears. If he just knew what was going on with him. Nobody could say that all this was normal and he could still feel his father's bash on his face.  
The next evening after the Founder's Day party he had sneaked out of the house and headed into town with his car. His parents wouldn't notice it anyway; they didn't care enough about him.

Being of age would finally give him the opportunity to get some stronger stuff legally without all this sneaking around. The most ridiculous part of it: it wasn't even an open secret where to get it in his town and if ever a deputy would happen to be near they were always occupied with something else. Hell, you could count on it that there was at least one bartender at the Grill who would hand it out through the back door for some extra cash any time. And if being a Lockwood had any benefits it was the availability of money. And once again money would open the door for him.

He bought a crate of beer and three bottles of bourbon whiskey. For him alone that should do it for two or three days and the whiskey for later. He stuffed the whiskey bottles into the deeper pockets of his mantle and carried the crate to the backside of his car. When he put it down and rose again to open his trunk he spotted a deputy coming out of the Police Station. Although she saw him, she quickly looked the other direction and acted as though there was something particularly interesting there that required her full attention. Tyler scoffed slightly at such behavior, no matter what a dick he was at least he was earnest and didn't pretend to stand for one thing and than doing the other.  
He shook his head slightly and opened the trunk. He had forgotten to empty the damn thing, again. He rummaged through the stuff and tried to bring some order in it. There were some gym pants, an empty sports bag, three pairs of shoes, a tank-top, a few t-shirts and he found a small transparent bag with what looked like weed and a package of cigarette paper. He took the bag out and examined it. His first assessment was right, it was full of weed. Looks like the evening could be fine after all. He stuffed his 'ingredients' into his back-pockets and then started to order and fold the messed up cloths. When he was done, he found there to be enough space in the trunk again for the crate and his bottles. After putting them in, he heard some cursing and looked up. He immediately turned towards the sound of that direction and since he had nothing better to do at the moment he followed it by peering around the corner. Gilbert was at the back door arguing with the same guy Tyler had bought his liquor from earlier. Obviously the guy refused to sell anything and Gilbert was pissed. Tyler guessed that both of them, and him included, knew that Gilbert didn't get anything because the bartender didn't want to risk selling too much stuff this way, not because Gilbert was too young. Anyway, after a loud 'fuck you' from Gilbert the bartender went back in and slammed the door shut after him.  
Gilbert kicked angrily at an imaginary object in front of him before spotting that Tyler was watching. Tyler could see Gilbert's rolling eyes and noticed that he wore the same cloths he wore a while back at the party when Tyler tried the first steps for hook up. Maybe he should try it with bait this time.  
"I've bought the last stuff. You want some?"  
Tyler couldn't quite make out what Gilbert might be thinking. After a few minutes of complete silence and Gilbert seemingly looking nowhere – minutes where Tyler was halfway to leaving – he came near and faced him.  
"What do you got?" Gilbert was clearly skeptical.  
Tyler waved his hand in an inviting arc towards his car and since Gilbert showed no intention of leading the way, Tyler took the initiative instead and Gilbert followed. Tyler opened his trunk and presented his goods.  
Gilbert pointed towards the whiskey bottles and made a questioning look. Tyler motioned him to go along. The kid took one bottle from the crate and one whiskey and examined them.  
"That all," he asked without looking up.  
"Depends."  
"Depends on what?" Now he was looking up.  
"Depends on whether you have a preference." Tyler took the weed bag out of his pocket and holding it with index and thumb presented it to Gilbert and raised an eyebrow.  
"How much?"  
"It's on me, if we take it together. What do you say?"  
Gilbert was looking away and he had an expression on his face that looked to Tyler as though his brain was processing heavily. Faster than Tyler had expected Gilbert's head spun back towards him. "Let's go."

Jeremy took another drag and offered it to Tyler, who declined. Probably better anyway, since he was driving.  
"You found another dealer Lockwood," he asked with an undeniable jokingly undertone in his voice.  
Tyler had to smirk. "Believe it or not I found it in my trunk."  
"Well good for me."  
"Where to go," Tyler asked.  
"Anywhere without cops and not the woods," was all Jeremy replied looking out of the window and taking another drag.  
"Your place," Tyler suggested.  
"Forget it," Jeremy snapped.  
"Mine?"  
Jeremy shrugged, still looking out of the window.  
_So far so good._

"What would your parents think if they knew you brought me home?" Jeremy smirked as Tyler drove into the driveway of the mansion, heading for the garages further south.  
Tyler stopped the car in front of the first garage and stepped out.  
"Who cares," Tyler had his arms wide open and spinning, "I embarrass this family anyway."  
Jeremy could just laugh and got out as well, handing Tyler the joint. Tyler took a deep drag and joined Jeremy.  
"By the way Gilbert," he put an arm around Jeremy and pointed at him, "you are still founding family – prime stock – so they have to be polite to you and can't say that you are trash."  
"Whom did they call trash?" Jeremy asked when Tyler let go of him.  
Tyler waved it away. "No one you know." He had no intention of bringing up Vicky at this moment and he needed Jeremy to stay focused on him.  
He opened the trunk and handed Jeremy the whiskey bottles before lifting the crate on his right shoulder and slamming the trunk close.

Jeremy had guessed that Tyler's room would be big – bigger than his definitely – but not that he would have a king-sized bed, a flat screen nearly as wide as Jeremy was high – with two big speakers -and what seemed to be an own bathroom. He scanned the room with his high mind. It was an interesting and somehow weird mix of old furniture and new high-tech. And it was messy, clothes lying everywhere, an Ipod lying on a chair that looked like an antique and the screen stood on an equally old looking low table and Jeremy could swear that the device below it was a DVD- and Blue-ray player. A big dark brown closet was there, about 10 feet wide; looking similar old, but obviously polished by the looks of it. He had an Xbox and a desk with an open laptop on it, strewn with paper and pencils. He remembered Tyler's sketches on career day and headed for the desk.  
"That is out of bonds." Tyler's voice was calm, but with a certain aggressive edge to it.  
Jeremy had stopped in his tracks and looking around found Tyler sitting on his bed - shirtless - opening a beer. He hadn't noticed him entering. Tyler patted on the spot left to him and waited.

Jeremy didn't just sit but flopped down on the bed. He was laying there, his eyes moving all the time. Tyler watched him; sure that Jeremy wanted to say something and was just unsure what.  
Jeremy finally broke the silence. "Coming from old money really has its benefits doesn't it?"  
"You're right about that." Tyler fell back as well.  
Jeremy handed him the joint he still had and Tyler took another drag and blew the smoke into the room.  
"Why is your desk out of bonds?"  
That wasn't a topic he wanted to touch. "Because I say so," he was annoyed by the question. "But you can touch everything else," he added quickly. "Good to know," Jeremy muttered.  
Tyler looked to him, not sure what to make of that statement. "Why did you ask?"  
"About your desk?"  
"About being from old money."  
Jeremy shrugged and just stared at the ceiling.  
"If my lot is any measure it comes with a package you don't want."  
"Hard to tell… I guess." Jeremy scratched his head. "Aren't you the only rich guys in town?"  
"Never thought about it. Aren't all founders sort of royalty around here?"  
"You have to admit the rest of us don't have so much money lying around as you do."  
Tyler was a bit annoyed by that statement and rolled his head to face Jeremy. "Come on we are not that special, doesn't your family own an additional building and a lake house?"  
Jeremy's expression became darker and he snorted. "For all the good it did to us."  
Tyler guessed that these seven words meant more than just the death of Jeremy's parents.  
Jeremy took another, even deeper drag. At that moment Tyler was kinda split inside, one side wanted Jeremy to take another drag making it easier for Tyler later. The other side wanted to make him stop, there were better ways to drown once sorrow. He snatched the joint from Jeremy's mouth, grumbled it in his palm, ignoring the heat, and threw it randomly into the room.  
Jeremy got up in an instant. "Hey." He was clearly angry.  
"Come on," Tyler's hand motioned Jeremy to calm down and his face had an apologetic look. Tyler got up, reached for the crate and took out two beers and handed one to him. Seeing the bottle Jeremy got up, his mouth braking into a grin and he took the bottle from Tyler.  
Jeremy raised his bottle. "Ah well, cheers, I say," he spoke as if they were at a party and were about to toast something – he waited until Tyler raised his bottle as well - "to all the shit in our lives."  
They clinked bottles and downed as much as they could in one strike. When Tyler stopped he was surprised to see that Jeremy still wasn't finished. Tyler had to acknowledge that he was impressed by this; the kid was either a natural talent or obviously had done more at partying than getting stoned. When Jeremy finally stopped he emitted a belch that could make a bull envy. Tyler was pretty much awestruck by that and couldn't help but comment on it.  
"Where did you learn that?"  
Jeremy just shrugged again, smiling at taking another sip. "Practice."  
Tyler took a sip as well. "Gotta admit, hadn't expected that."  
"Well, I'm sure I can do many things you don't expect." He looked at Tyler and waggled his brows while saying that. Then he fell back down and put his attention back to the ceiling.  
Tyler – still sitting - examined Jeremy's face and noticed that he had underestimated him on another level as well. The kid wasn't on the way of getting hot, he was already there and that clearly wasn't the alcohol – or the weed - speaking out of him. He had never noticed how Jeremy's nose was slightly pointy and the soft upwards turn it made. He was mesmerized by the little beauty patches he had on his right side, one next to his ear and two smaller ones on his cheekbone. He wanted to kiss along the jaw and seeing this half open mouth Tyler wished that Jeremy would get up right now and kiss him. That thought let Tyler's dick grow hard and pushing against his jeans. He had to find out whether Jeremy was ready.  
"I wish I had some pussy action now," Jeremy suddenly said, albeit obviously more to himself and Tyler noticed that Jeremy began to massage his groin. The kid seemed to be further gone than he had thought and for the first time it hit Tyler that Jeremy might not be available at all. He growled in his thoughts for being so stupid. He searched through his slightly alcohol ridden mind and couldn't think of a single evidence for Gilbert being interested in guys. He might fit the type, but then again so would he himself, Tyler guessed, or not depending on your view. He thought he had caught Jeremy looking at his chest slightly longer than was normal but he wasn't sure. Tyler had used certain strategies to check out other guys to know whether he could make a move but in Jeremy's case he simply forgot. Tyler lay there for what felt like hours, looking at the ceiling and trying to figure out what to do if Jeremy suspected anything. At that moment he noticed that he had stopped calling the kid by his last name in his mind. That struck him as sort of weird. At least it wasn't stupid. Hell, how could he simply have expected that Jeremy would jump in bed with him? Since when was he on that level of stupidity? Had he been so horny for the kid that not even his dick could think straight?  
Really, what had he been thinking? That he could grab Jeremy, rip his clothes of and ride him from dusk till dawn? Sure that would have been great and he could feel his cock growing harder by the minute and pushing against his jeans with all his might. The urge was so strong that Tyler decided that there was only one solution. Both boys were obviously out of their minds and since Tyler couldn't have Jeremy in the real world, there was still the one in his head where he made the rules and defined reality. He closed his eyes and imagined himself licking Jeremy's hard-on, sucking at his testicles and kissing his stomach. The image made Tyler caressing his stomach and he smiled at the warm touch. The vision shifted and was replaced by the image of both boys naked and sweating. Tyler was on top of Jeremy, sliding up and down on his cock, ecstasy written all over his face. His hand reached down to the bulge in his jeans, massaging his own hard on. He couldn't remember when touching himself had felt so good the last time. The beer and weed must have gotten to his mind more than he thought. It felt so good that he groaned and circled around his nipple with his right hand while trying to unsnap his pants with his left, all the while his hand massaged his bulge.  
_Wait a minute!_


	2. Ridden II of III

**This is the actual smud part of this fanfiction. It's my first ever published smud. Enjoy and please review. **

* * *

Tyler's mind finally did the math and he realized that there was one extra hand on his body. Eyes snapping open he lifted his head and reflexively looked next to him.  
Jeremy had his own hard cock out of his jeans and was jerking it in a slow and steady rhythm - the sight alone would have made Tyler hard if he hadn't been already – while massaging Tyler's bulge with the other hand. The eyes where completely fixed on Tyler's crouch and, together with the half open nose and the flared nostrils, spoke of pure lust.

Tyler lifted his upper body, steadying himself by resting on the lower arms. The sudden motion made Jeremy stop and look at Tyler with a total innocent face. "You said I could touch whatever I want."  
Tyler was a bit too surprised to respond immediately, with the other guys it had always been him who had initiated sex and he had to suck their dicks first before they even thought of touching him. But with Jeremy it seemed different. The way the kid tried not to look at Tyler's chest and the fact that his hand had not left Tyler's crouch for a second made it clear that he was actively seeking it and Tyler would be damned if he would let such an opportunity go to waste. He smiled and whispered: "Do whatever you want!"

At these words Jeremy grabbed Tyler's sides and cautiously began to kiss the skin around the belly button – the sensation making the muscles there contract and Tyler moaning slightly.  
Seeing Jeremy doing this Tyler decided that the cap the kid was still wearing had to go. He took it off and began to run his fingers through the hair before drawing nearer to inhale the scent. The kid was not only good looking he also smelled damn good. The smell of weed-smoke and alcohol had done nothing to diminish his natural odor and again Tyler found himself wishing Jeremy would just come up to his lips and kiss them. Instead Jeremy's lips slowly burned a trail along Tyler's chest, stopping at his neck and sucking. The sensation made Tyler whimper and caused him to stop letting fantasy be fantasy.  
He lifted his upper body fully, causing Jeremy to stop and looking at him with confused eyes.  
Tyler took Jeremy's head into his hands and leaned down, pressing their lips together. Jeremy groaned and Tyler took the opportunity to suck his bottom lip between his. He nipped the flesh with his teeth before sending his tongue into the mouth, letting it play with Jeremy's. Tyler had no interest to take control at this time and was satisfied to simply explore and taste Jeremy.  
Jeremy wrapped his arms around Tyler and came closer, pressing himself against Tyler's body, his hard-on rubbing against Tyler's naked belly. The friction caused Tyler to grind against Jeremy as well, both boys moving and groaning in unison.  
Tyler grabbed Jeremy's jacket and grinded even faster. Thankfully Jeremy got the message, doffed it and threw it across the room. Before it even hit the ground Tyler had already grabbed the fringe of Jeremy's shirt and broke off the kiss long enough to yank the shirt off.  
Tyler leaned back a tad and savored the view of Jeremy's naked chest while running his hands across it, it was a way hotter sight than he had expected and in fact – combined with the face - Jeremy was even hotter than his sister. He smiled and emphasized his admiration with a long 'uuhhhh'. He got down on all fours and began to suck Jeremy's stomach this time, feeling the kid's hard cock pushing against his neck.  
Jeremy gasped and started to gently stroke Tyler's hair and leaning a tad forward to admire the muscles on his back. He let out a groan when Tyler couldn't resist and licked the tip of Jeremy's cock.  
"Liked that?" Tyler smiled mischievously.  
"Yeah," Jeremy panted, eyes round.  
"Want more?" Tyler licked it again, but three times instead of one.  
"Gosh yeah," was all Jeremy could get out before a third and very long lick along his shaft made him moan loudly.  
"Not yet."  
Tyler got up again, took Jeremy in his left arm, leaned down and flicking his tongue across a nipple, slowly first, then faster and finally sucking. Jeremy let his head fall back and had to steady himself with his arms to keep from falling back.  
Tyler took his time to cover Jeremy's chest with kisses, earning one soft moan after another. Tyler trailed with his kisses upward and stopped at Jeremy's neck, sucking the pulse point. Jeremy wrapped his arms around Tyler – causing the stronger boy to lift Jeremy a tad so not to let both fall over – and moaned into Tyler's ear while licking and nibbling along its edges.

As good as it was Tyler had enough of foreplay and wanted to get to it. He pushed Jeremy down on the bed and began to work off the jeans, with Jeremy more than eager to help. When the jeans were off Tyler didn't have to do anything since Jeremy was already getting out of the boxers by himself. Tyler unsnapped his pants and slid it down with his boxers in the same strike. Since he hated to have socks on while fucking he took the extra time to get them off as well. When he saw that Jeremy still had his on an idea came up. He got on his knees, slid one of Jeremy's socks of and after doing the same with the second he risked an experiment. He looked to Jeremy to know his reactions, took in the big toe and started to suck.  
_Bingo!_  
Jeremy's groans told Tyler that he had done the right thing. He earned even more by slightly and slowly scratching along the inside of Jeremy's upper leg while pampering his toe. Taking in the toe next to it as well and licking both lavishly made Jeremy stiffen and clutching the sheets. His panting was fast and his moans loud.  
Seeing the boy like this, his body sweating and the cock hard, Tyler couldn't resist the temptation. He let go of the foot and leaned forward; he stopped above Jeremy's hip and took his cock in his hand. Jeremy whimpered and groaned when Tyler kissed the tip before licking Jeremy's shaft up and down. Tyler traced his tongue down to Jeremy's balls and started licking them. He did it for some time, and then closed his mouth over them, sucking lightly, because he'd always liked that done to him. Jeremy grunted, which Tyler took as a good sign.  
Tyler licked his way up Jeremy's shaft and flicked his tongue over and around the head. It was smooth and hot. It felt nice against his lips. He took his time, running his lips up and down, licking, tasting and exploring. Finally, he enveloped Jeremy's cock in his hand and held it up for his mouth. He wrapped his lips around the head then slid his mouth up. Now that really felt kind of neat on his tongue. He knew how damned good it felt on the receiving end.  
Tyler slid his mouth further down, sucking on the way up. Jeremy's thighs tensed, so he did it again. The whole time he watched the kid's reactions and based on what he saw he guessed hell would sooner freeze over than Jeremy wanting to get out.  
"Tyler," Jeremy panted.  
Tyler looked up, checking whether Jeremy was in pain. For some unknown reason the thought bothered him.  
"Don't stop Tyler," Jeremy breathed heavily, "please."  
Tyler went further down this time, taking Jeremy in all the way, making his body tremble.  
Tyler became more and more aroused by the minute. Watching Jeremy was such a turn on it ached. His cock leaked against the bed and he jerked himself to get some relief.  
Jeremy arched his back and moaned so loud that Tyler felt envy.  
"Fuck!"  
Tyler took the opportunity and let go of Jeremy with a pop. "Good idea."  
He reached below the bed and took out a small wooden box. He opened it and took out a tube of lube.

When Tyler opened the tube Jeremy knew exactly what would come next and he was so not eager for letting Tyler inside him. The thought was enough to let his cock go half-limp.  
He was totally baffled when Tyler did not smear the lube on him but reached behind with his right hand and began to do something with his ass that Jeremy couldn't see. After a few minutes of Tyler seemingly massaging himself, moaning all the time with a look of pleasure on his face, he reached into the small box he had the lube from and took out a condom.

Spotting Jeremy's confused and slightly scared expression he leaned down again and kissed Jeremy softly on the chest.  
"What's the problem Jeremy?" He used the first name on purpose.  
Jeremy swallowed. "Will it hurt?" he nearly whispered.  
Tyler just smiled. "Don't worry I fucked girls in the ass too and it won't hurt you," Jeremy's eyes went round with fear. He clearly didn't believe it and started to struggle out. Tyler came into bed and crawled up towards Jeremy, placing his hands on either side of Jeremy's head on the pillow, hovering over him. He slid a knee between Jeremy's legs to keep him up. Jeremy was stuck and stared Tyler right in the eyes.  
"I won't hurt you."  
Jeremy swallowed, clearly afraid. "That's what you say. You're not the one with a cock in his ass!"  
Tyler chuckled. He leaned down to Jeremy's ear, whispering as though he would be afraid that someone could hear. "I want you to fuck me."  
The fear in Jeremy's eyes changed to confusion, he struggled to get up. "What?"  
Tyler put his left hand on Jeremy's chest and pushed him gently back down.  
"I want to know how it feels to have you inside me," he said while looking into Jeremy's eyes. These eyes were starting to mesmerize him and he decided to hurry. "I want you Jeremy," he gently swept the hair out of Jeremy's face and kissed his neck, "I want you so much." It was easy to say this, it was the truth, and it was only hard to let it sound like a plea, not a demand.  
"I don't…."  
"Shhh", he kissed Jeremy's neck again before going further south stopping at his left nipple, licking and sucking.  
The feeling caused Jeremy to close his eyes and lose the rest of his inhibitions - and to get his cock going from halfway there to hard as steel. He felt how Tyler took his cock in his hand and pulled the condom over it before covering it with a bit of lube. Then he felt the bed move and opened his eyes to see how Tyler impaled himself on him. Both boys groaned at the same time with Jeremy fisting his hands in the sheets. Tyler sat still, placing his hands on Jeremy's chest giving them both time to adjust. Then he slowly slid down on Jeremy, taking him in fully. Completely impaled, Tyler threw back his head for a moan.  
_What a dick._

Judging by the more than relaxed expression on Jeremy's face Tyler decided that he was ready for the next step. Tyler started to slowly go up and down, he would have preferred more by now but he had to test Jeremy out first.  
He placed his right hand on his knee, leaned a bit forward and instead of up and down began do go more forward and backward due to the new angle of Jeremy's cock.  
Jeremy didn't move a bit, hands still fisting the sheets, but moaned loudly every time Tyler took him in fully.  
Then Jeremy's hands came up and rested on Tyler's hips, trying to match Tyler's pace. After a few minutes Tyler had enough and started to rock his hips, slowly at first but soon with speed, causing him to pant and groan. Jeremy got up a little, opening his eyes and looking at Tyler, his eyes full of lust and delving into the sight of Tyler's rocking and sweating body.  
Tyler noticed that their moans had started to synchronize. Tyler enjoyed every thrust but the whole point of it was that someone else was supposed to be working, not him. And he was dying to know what Jeremy could do on his own and judging by the way Jeremy was touching his body and starting to thrust by himself Tyler was sure he didn't have to explain.

Tyler got up and positioned himself on all fours in front of Jeremy, presenting his ass. Jeremy followed him and placed his left hand on one of Tyler's buttocks. When he did that he noticed at once the muscles of it but also the fine layer of softer tissue it had. He couldn't resist rubbing the skin. His right hand followed suit and he started to work both buttocks – which Tyler found a bit irritating - until he felt a hitherto unknown desire. He leaned down and kissed them, earning a twitch from Tyler. After a few slow and careful kisses he changed to stronger open-mouthed ones until stopping on the left buttock and sucking on it, which made Tyler gasp and shudder a little.  
"Don't tease me Jeremy," he said with a slight smirk on his face, "you can suck that when we are finished."  
But Jeremy didn't stop, instead he started slowly and tenderly to lick and stroke both buttocks alternately. "I love your butt," he said, nearly panting. He literally worshipped Tyler ass, slowly licking it bottom-up and sucking it gently.  
Tyler hated to admit it – because he felt his control slip - but it felt good what Jeremy did there, a bit clumsy but definitely good. When it came to his ass the other guys normally just wanted to stick their dicks into it, only one or two had even stroked it and even then only casually when their hands were all over his body. Jeremy was the first to pay so much attention to Tyler and putting in actual effort.  
"Feel good," Jeremy asked during the licking of Tyler's left buttock. Jeremy seemed to actually want to pleasure Tyler instead of just himself.  
"Yeah," Tyler had a wide grin on his face and his eyes closed, "fuck yeah that feels good."  
In fact it felt so good Tyler decided to stave off his one desires for now and let Jeremy go on. They both had fun after all so he saw no reason to stop. And it was clear to him pretty fast that it was damn worth it. He let Jeremy explore every inch of this particular part of Tyler's body he seemed to love so much – causing Tyler to moan time and again - and when Jeremy began to suck at the point where the ass merged into the right upper leg Tyler panted loudly and arched his back, accompanied by a loud "Fuck". The kid was pretty close to throwing him over the edge. He clearly didn't want that and he wanted his control back.

Tyler moaned once again before getting up, turning his upper body towards Jeremy as far as possible, which made Jeremy stop and getting up as well. It seemed to Tyler as though Jeremy wasn't happy about this interruption, he had his hands still on Tyler's buttocks and kept glancing down on them, his tongue slightly out and licking his lips. Tyler could make him forget about that. He took Jeremy's chin in his right hand, pulling it to him, and lavishly kissed those soft and warm lips that had been so good to him only moments ago and he caught himself wishing they would do it again.  
When he pulled away Jeremy tried to follow him for a few seconds. Tyler looked into his eyes – he realized that he loved these eyes – and caressed Jeremy's lips with his index. "Give me your dick." It was then that he realized that he hadn't intended to let it sound like a plea but that it was what had come out of his mouth nonetheless.  
Jeremy smiled and nodded before coming closer and grabbing Tyler by the shoulders and turning him into his previous position. Since Tyler was smaller than him, Jeremy had to lower himself a little. He then held Tyler with his left hand at the shoulder; took his cock in his other and pushed it into Tyler's hole, earning a slight moan. However, to tease him a little more, Jeremy only pushed it in for an inch.  
"Jeremy…," Tyler was cut short by the sensation of Jeremy kissing his neck.  
Jeremy hadn't moved any inch further into Tyler and instead embraced him from behind, grabbing his pecs and sucking on Tyler's left ear lobe. The sensation left Tyler gasping.  
Than Jeremy thrust into him hard and Tyler hissed.  
"You like that?" Jeremy's voice sounded aggressive, he obviously believed that he was the boss now because it was his cock sticking in Tyler and not the other way around.  
Tyler wasn't worried; other guys had tried that as well, with much more aggressive moves than Jeremy had. And Jeremy was as much an aggressive top as Tyler was a fairy princess.  
In response to Jeremy's second hard thrust, Tyler slid slowly up and down on Jeremy's cock, pressing his muscles against it. Jeremy was stiff as a board, clinging to Tyler and completely occupied with trying to hide his gasps. Tyler repeated his motions several times, sliding on Jeremy at the pace he liked and guessing by the moans coming from behind Jeremy liked as well. It was obvious who was in control here.  
"Fuck me," he demanded, "fuck me."  
And Jeremy did. Tyler fell forwards and Jeremy followed, still embracing Tyler. He thrust hard and moaned into Tyler's ear. Then he licked it with his tongue and set for a faster but less strong pace, earning groans from Tyler and demands to go ahead.  
Jeremy was suddenly slower, drawing out and pushing in only slowly and jerky. Tyler knew what Jeremy was doing.  
"Now you're teasing me again," he joked.  
Jeremy took that as a challenge and began to thrust faster again, making Tyler's self-defenses meld. He gave himself completely to Jeremy and just enjoyed every thrust. It was then that Tyler decided that this would not be the last time with Jeremy, definitely not.  
Their moans had begun to synchronize again and Tyler had lost every sense of self existing only of pleasure and Jeremy's movements. His interior grew hot and all he could think about was Jeremy. From one moment to the next he moaned loudly – nearly screamed actually - and his body clenched and shook, feeling heat coursing through every fiber of his being. "Wait!"  
Jeremy did. "What's wrong," he asked, not moving inside Tyler.  
"I… it," was everything Tyler managed to say during his panting, a little bit of water in his eyes. He didn't know which words to choose. This new sensation had been so strong, so fantastic. It was difficult to explain: something like sudden warmth, really hot, than an explosion inside him. The words failed him and all he could do was smile.

Tyler was motionless, on all fours and not moving but slightly shivering.  
"Are you ok", Jeremy was clearly concerned, "did I hurt you?"  
Tyler got up and turned around to Jeremy again, kissing him and relishing in the feeling of Jeremy's cock inside him at a different angle. "You were perfect. Go ahead, give me more."  
Jeremy nodded. Tyler fell forward on all fours again. Jeremy grabbed his hips and began to thrust. Slowly at first, obviously not sure how far he could go now, but Tyler's moans were evidence enough for him to thrust faster again. He let his head fall back as he fucked Tyler at a fast pace.

After a few minutes Tyler felt how Jeremy came down too, steadying himself with his arms on each side of Tyler and kissing the skin between his shoulder blades, again moving up to Tyler's neck and kissing it. Tyler felt his control slip again but he so didn't care. He moaned long and panted, sweat rolling along his body, feeling the heat of Jeremy's body pressed against him, Jeremy's movements inside him, the feeling of Jeremy's lips on his neck, Jeremy all around him, their bodies moving as one.  
He felt it build up inside him and tried to reach for his cock but he exploded right at that moment. Shaking and panting for a second time this night he barely noticed that it was the first time he ever came without touching himself. His eyes closed, he couldn't do any different than feeling exhilarated. He had to catch his breath before groaning.

Tyler felt how Jeremy was drawing out, at first he thought that he would push right back in but then it hit him when Jeremy was out of him completely. He turned around quickly, facing Jeremy. "Don't you dare", he growled.  
Jeremy looked partly confused and partly annoyed. "I didn't…"  
Tyler cut him off with hasty kisses before putting his head in his hands and looking at him.  
"I know you didn't come", he said slowly and soothingly, then with more demand, "and I want you to finish." He moved towards Jeremy's left ear. "But I want you to finish inside me."  
Jeremy answered that by burying his hand into Tyler's hair and dragged his mouth back to his for a kiss. He let Tyler guide him to the top of the bed. Tyler crawled there backwards and Jeremy followed him, their lips not leaving each other the whole time.  
Tyler lay down on his back and letting go of Jeremy raised his hips high enough for Jeremy to slide in easily. When Jeremy did, Tyler pulled him closer by the neck.  
"Come one, Jeremy, finish, I want you." This was so not a lie and both boys knew it.  
Jeremy began thrusting and at the same time reached down towards Tyler and began kissing him. He thrust faster and Tyler reached for Jeremy's back, holding on to him as strong as he could, while noticing that he was still rock hard himself.  
They groaned into each other's mouths; Jeremy thrusting faster and faster, his body tensing until he pulled back from Tyler's lips and emitted a moan so loud it was nearly a scream.  
Jeremy thrust hard a few more times, his body shaking, until he collapsed on Tyler.  
Both boys panted for a few minutes and everything inside Tyler's head was spinning. Suddenly Tyler felt his head being pushed up from behind and his lips pressed against Jeremy's. They kissed slow and lavishly, both surrendering to their lust.  
Then Jeremy let go and let his head fall into the crook of Tyler's neck, obviously week and unable to rise again. Tyler guessed that his muscles must have given out but he didn't mind, he was just too happy. He wrapped his arms and legs around Jeremy and ran his fingers through his hair.  
Jeremy fell asleep pretty quickly – it made Tyler chuckle. Tyler was still awake for some time letting his fingers run through Jeremy's hair again and kissing his neck. They would definitely have to do that again.


	3. Ridden III of III

**Third and final part of my first smud story. Just a bit of cooling down and hints of maybe something more.**

**

* * *

**

Tyler was the first to awake. The morning sun was too bright for him.  
He noticed that he and Jeremy had disentangled themselves during the night, albeit not fully. Jeremy was still sprawled across Tyler's thigh. Tyler did his best to remove Jeremy from him without waking the kid up. After placing Jeremy next to him and covering him with a blanket Tyler got up, sort of stumbled towards the window and closed the curtains. They didn't really make it dark but dimmed the light enough for his eyes to stop hurting. He went to his bed again and his eyes fell on Jeremy's sleeping body, causing him to stop in his tracks. Jeremy looked so young again when he slept. Seeing him now Tyler guessed that no one would ever suspect what Jeremy could do, he looked so innocent – the direct opposite of Tyler. Sure Jeremy had initiated it, but would he have done it if Tyler hadn't drugged him first? He lay down next to the kid, resting his head on his arm. The site of Jeremy now filled Tyler with guilt.  
At that moment Jeremy woke up. Stretching himself, nearly hitting Tyler in the face. He seemed in a much better mood than Tyler was. The kid got half up and looked around until his eyes fell on Tyler. "Good morning, Mr. Lockwood." Jeremy smiled and waggled his eyebrows.  
That good mood was too much for Tyler and he turned around, not to look Jeremy in the eyes.  
"What's wrong?" Jeremy's voice showed obvious concern. And Tyler hated the kid for actually caring.  
What was wrong was that he had acted like himself again, a cocky selfish bastard who took what he wanted without thinking of the consequences. He had made out with his best friends mother and sister and now with his best friend's ex-girlfriend's little brother. He wanted him and took him without regret. If he would be one year older it might count as child-molesting. "I'm sorry." Was that actually him talking?  
"For what?" Jeremy smirked, obviously amused by Tyler's words and fell back on the bed again.  
_'Oh no, not again_,' was all that Tyler could think; he had misjudged Jeremy once more. Not to mention that he had acted like an idiot.  
Tyler turned around getting half up in the process and looked down at the kid. Jeremy was obviously very pleased with himself. He was laying there, his folded hands lying on his belly and grinning from one ear to the other.  
"I'm not stupid Lockwood. If you think I didn't knew what was going on you really are dumb, not to mention that your tactic was sloppy at best."  
"What?" It was the only reply Tyler managed to get out.  
Jeremy sighed "I admit I didn't plan on screwing you but I did want your liquor. And when you offered to share it wasn't weirder than anything else going on right now, so I thought, why not."  
Tyler fell down on the bed next to Jeremy.  
"So the alcohol and the weed…"  
"Were good."  
"Would it have been necessary?" Tyler wasn't looking at Jeremy.  
"I just said I needed pussy, I never said I needed girl pussy. So you could say that all that was necessary was you. Although I had thought that I would be the one to be fucked."  
Tyler reverted to his cocky attitude again. "So I was right, you are a fag."  
Jeremy snorted. "From the mouth of the guy, who just let me fuck him in three different positions."  
"Says the guy who fucked me in three different positions and moaned that he loves my ass," Tyler remarked.  
"Well you can't blame me for admiring your… splendor," Jeremy was stroking his index finger along Tyler's buttock. "And we could have added a fourth."  
Tyler had to smirk as well. "Yeah we could have. Or try one twice."  
"Which one?"  
"Doggy style."  
"Why?"  
Tyler shrugged. "It's my favorite position. Don't know why."  
"Well Lockwood, I prefer missionary."  
"It's Tyler." Jeremy looked at him with a "wha'"-expression on his face. Tyler fell back and repressed the urge to roll his eyes. "If you have to, you can still call me Lockwood but since you kissed, licked, sucked and fucked my ass in one night you can call me by my first name."  
"So generous? Maybe I should have fucked you sooner."  
"You fucked me because I wanted you to and there was nothing you could have done to make me do it against my will."  
"I don't think so, anyway that's different now."  
"No it isn't. If I don't want to, there is nothing you can do."  
"And what if I threaten to spread the rumor that Tyler Lockwood, the mayor's son and heir to the Lockwood's estate prefers to have a fat cock in his ass? That would work."  
Tyler laughed out loud at that before looking at Jeremy with a grin on his face.  
"First: no one would believe that." _Not from you_, Tyler added in his mind. He had no desire to be a dick this time and so left it unspoken. Then he came closer and closer to Jeremy until they were face to face. "Second, and way more important, if you do that there would be no second time, and no third, no fourth, no… well I think you get the picture."  
"So you want to do it again?"  
He kissed Jeremy shortly, then stroked his cheek and said: "I can show you all sorts of stuff you could do with my ass."  
Jeremy's eyes shortly looked into nowhere. "When you put it like that." He rushed forward, rolled over and pinned Tyler beneath him.  
"Whata…" Tyler's question was cut short with a kiss. Jeremy grinned. "Second time begins now."  
Tyler threw Jeremy around, pinning and straddling him."No."  
"Why not?" Jeremy was still grinning.  
"In case you haven't noticed its morning and I have school and so do you."  
Tyler scanned the room and spotted his boxers near the foot of the bed. He turned around and reached for it without leaving the bed.  
Jeremy assessed the situation quickly. Tyler didn't face him anymore but his lower body parts were still within Jeremy's reach; he just needed to move up a few inches.

Tyler had nearly reached the boxers when he suddenly felt hands on his upper legs near the thighs and was pulled backwards. "Hey," was all he could get out before he gasped by the sensation of Jeremy kissing and sucking his ass again, but faster this time, almost hungrily.  
"I said… wow… Jeremy I… uh… not … fuck- Jeremy - fuck." Tyler couldn't finish one sentence and he felt his control slip again. He didn't like that he really didn't.  
"Jee," he screamed when Jeremy was licking his cleft.  
Tyler didn't care anymore about losing control. "Eat it Jeremy, eat my ass," he pleaded between his moans.  
Jeremy stopped. "Suck my dick." And he continued.  
Tyler smiled whimsical; this was a command he more than willingly obeyed. He nearly crawled towards Jeremy's hip, found the cock already rock hard and begun sucking with all his might. Second time started right then and who needed school anyway?

...

Some time later.

Tyler sat on the sofa in his father's old office. The liquid from the flask felt good in his throat. The old bastard was dead now, but still Tyler could sometimes feel the sting of his hand. All these people saying sorry to him, he could barely stand that. Looks like when somebody's dead people didn't remember anymore who was an ass and who wasn't.  
"Oh, hey sorry, I was just looking for the … eh," Jeremy had come into the room, seemingly lost. Tyler hadn't heard him entering.  
"Bathroom's down the hall", he stated fumbling at the flask and not looking at him.  
Jeremy walked slowly, looking here and there. Tyler looked at him.  
He opened his mouth but clearly didn't know what to say at first.  
"A… look I'm sorry about your dad." He said with his face towards Tyler but not really looking at first. And he didn't really look sorry, more a bit like being unsure what to say.  
Tyler decided to go straight. He nodded his head a bit at first and looked away from Jeremy. "Today's been a big day of sorries from people who really don't give a crap." His head had turned towards Jeremy again while saying that and he had a sarcastic smile when he said the last seven words and for a short time afterwards. Jeremy's face – the fact that he for a few seconds couldn't meet his eyes - told Tyler that he had hit the mark.  
Tyler looked down again.  
At that moment Jeremy started again and leaned on the desk behind him. "I remember when my dad died I had a house full of strangers telling me what a great guy he was." Tyler slightly rolled his head at these words. Jeremy shot him a sort of apologetic look. "Anyway I know how hard all this is."  
Tyler was still looking down. "The difference is, in your case it was true." He turned towards Jeremy and looked him in the eyes. "My dad was a dick." He took another sip from the flask.  
"Yeah… yeah, he was."  
Tyler looked up instantly and he hoped that his face didn't show how much that statement hurt. It was still the truth though. Tyler had said it himself but obviously having it confirmed by someone else did still hurt him for whatever reason.  
Jeremy didn't move but only looked at Tyler in a way that he couldn't quite categorize. Was he sorry? Or was he just assessing the situation and waiting for Tyler's next move?  
He repressed a snarky remark and instead looked down at Jeremy, his eyes shortly landing on Jeremy's crouch and an idea hit him. If Jeremy had made him feel bad, he could just as well make him feel good again. After all he was 'talented'. Tyler noticed that his original assessment of Jeremy's status on the attractive scale had been right, with the even longer hair and the jacket he looked ready to be a fulltime stud. Tyler looked down shortly. "I found this in his desk." He handed the flask to Jeremy.  
Jeremy had a 'let's not go there expression' on his face with a silent 'uh' on his lips. Did he suspect anything? The last time it was him who had jumped Tyler so he probably wouldn't mind another round.  
Jeremy smiled and laughed shyly but still not taking the flask.  
"He won't mind, he's dead," Tyler shot him an 'everything's ok' look. He could already visualize how he would clear his old man's desk, grab Jeremy, pull his pants down and suck him right there. Doing a 69 on the desk would be a good idea too. And God it would be hot to get screwed by him on this very sofa. His dick pushed against his jeans and demanded to get out.  
Jeremy hesitated than carefully reached for the flask. "Yeah," he took it – Tyler's heart got faster-, "you know what, sure." He looked down at the flask in his hands. "Why not?" His voice was very quiet and he was about to take a sip.  
Tyler noticed his uncle coming in right at that moment.  
"Hey, what's going on in here?"  
Tyler and Jeremy's faces both had the clear shocked expression of people being caught.  
"Nothin', nothin'." Tyler tried to sound convincingly.  
Mason looked at him and then with a disapproving look at Jeremy, who could just as well have 'guilty' being scratched onto his forehead.  
Mason reached for the flask. "You got somewhere else to be?"  
Tyler's eyes were round, looking first at his uncle and then at Jeremy. _Fuck._  
Jeremy pointed with his thumb behind him and seemed to fail a few words. He left the room.  
Mason leaned on the same spot Jeremy had and took a sip out of the flask before handing it to Tyler. He took a sip as well and Mason shot him an approving smile. Tyler was happy that his uncle was ok with the alcohol, but he still hadn't gotten what he wanted. No he had to put his little buddy down there to sleep again.  
_So, no ass-action today. Fuck._


	4. At the garage

**At the garage**

**This really little AH story is a kind of homage for the "The England show" episodes from the comedy show "Married with Children". Even after all this time the scene with Seamus McBundy and the fat witch makes me laugh. That and I wanted to see whether I can write funny, because I knew the original scene so I might be "prejudiced." What do you think? )**

* * *

Tyler rummaged in the hood of the ugly red car he had gotten in at the end of last week. It was the mostly hideous and messed up piece of junk he had seen in a while. During his time as a mechanic – years actually- he had come across old-timers that have been in better shape than this wreckage. What in the world was the owner doing with it? Not that she would need one; she was so round she might just as well fall on the side and roll along the street.

"Tyler Lockwood. Are you done with my car?"

Speaking of the devil. Tyler looked up from his work and saw Bonnie Bennet. She rested her right arm on a pile of tires and had the other at her quite voluminous hip, a horribly pink purse hanging over her shoulder that looked terrible together with her tiger leggings and bright blue, skin-tight shirt. Looking her up and down; and guessing that he wouldn't be able to get a hard on for the rest of the week – it was Tuesday – thanks to her, he estimated that she must have tripled in weight ever since Gilbert dumped her in highschool. Well to bad for her that she couldn't keep that hot piece of ass. Although hot piece of cock was just as appropriate, Gilbert had been the hottest flip-flop Tyler ever had.  
"Ehm, no ma'am. I had to send out for extra parts to reinforce its axle." He came towards her and wiped his hands on an already dirty handkerchief. "And a sign for the backside saying 'Honk if you love fatsos'."

Her mouth opened in silent outrage, causing her second chin to wobble. "Save your tongue for catching the flies that buzz around your head." She looked at him with her typical content. "Go to. I'm in a hurry."

"Oh, is it the festival of Buffalo steaks and Mammoth chocolate cakes you're late for? While you're waitin', I've got a can full of half-eaten burgers out there you can snack on."

Bonnie's eyes became slights and her nostrils flared; she no longer leaned on the tires. If glares could kill, Tyler would already have been vaporized. "I warn you Lockwood," she spoke with a more booming voice than before and inhaled deeply, "I am a great and powerful witch."

"Mmmh," Tyler slightly shook his head and smirked. "Not as powerful as the mighty fabric in your dress that keeps your belly from the floor."

Bonnie looked down shortly and then raised her head – looking away from Tyler – drawing in deep breaths and having eyes as round as could be. She turned back to Tyler with fury radiating from her face. "That's it." She turned away from him again and looked into nowhere with a spiteful smile on her face. "I curse you Tyler Lockwood, and all your male descendents."

Behind her back Tyler made faces and pretended to be scared.

Bonnie seemed in thoughts for a few seconds but quickly seemed to decide what to do. "Henceforth you shall only serve the large and ungrateful."

Tyler couldn't hold back any longer. "Uh, yikes, save me," he giggled.

As Bonnie continued he had a 'yeah right honey' expression on his face.  
"And so that you and all your male descendents may be hated forever in this town," again she seemed to think about what to do. After a few seconds her mouth formed into a joyful oh and she was obviously very pleased with herself. "Mystic Falls shall always be in darkness, though other towns nearby stand in sun."

Tyler took it about as seriously as a lion would a mouse with a toothpick. "Will you be floating above us blacking the sun?"

Bonnie pulled back her lips and revealed her teeth. A vein on her temple popped dangerously. "Just for that," she spitted, "throughout eternity you shall transform into fat pugs under the full moon."  
She turned around, spun her purse around her shoulder and made her way out with her curves wobbling in her tight dress. Tyler re-estimated that for the next three weeks he would only be able to have gay sex after seeing this. Oh, well his wife had a thing for the furry cup now and then anyway so she probably wouldn't mind if both of them would fish on the other shore for a while. Halfway through the exit Bonnie looked back at him, still smiling. "Oh yeah, and be an eternal fan of Britney Spears."

Tyler just snorted, flipped her off and got back to work. How could that hippo curse him? In the biggest game of Mystic Falls he had hurled the ball. Than his face got a bit sad, because if he hadn't married Forbes, he could have turned pro.

From one moment to the next the bright day turned dark and he heart Bonnie's booming voice.

"And so it begins." She was laughing devilishly on the top of her lungs.

"Get's dark pretty early today," Tyler said to himself and got back to work - humming "Hit me baby" - after switching the lights on.

When he left work at 8 pm that day he heard whispering in front of the garage. Looking towards the source he saw a pale guy in a long dark cape standing in front of the door, motioning to people Tyler couldn't see. "Come on girls, the town is ours now." The guy went away and Tyler saw several similarly pale figures in the same ridiculous capes follow him, all with horribly elongated canines and bloody mouths. _Great, just what this town needed: Goths._


	5. Without Reservations

**Without Reservations**

**Happening after 2x11 and a sequel to "The Lost Weekend" by SnowWhiteQueen21**

**And don't worry; there isn't really plot to it, just pure smut. Albeit a bit lighter one, because I wanted to experiment on what I can do with pure smut (normally I like a bit of actual story)only using oral and petting with nothing too kinky and still with pants on. :)**

**Please review and if you like criticize. Any suggestions for further stories are welcome. Don't worry, I still have a few asses up my sleeve but I always look for inspiration and for ways to improve.**

**PS. The next chapter will follow soon and will be AH and hard gym smut.**

* * *

Lifting weights was always a good opportunity for Tyler to let his mind go blank and right now he could need a lot of that.  
He lay down on the bank and grabbed the bar. The weights were too light for him and so he had to get up to add extra ones. At this time of the day there was usually no one in the school's gym anymore and so he thought it safe to lift more than was humanly possible. That and he had to know what he was capable off after kicking that trash can against a car.  
He lay back on the bank, grabbed the bar again and began to lift the extra weight. It felt better now, more like in the time before this nightmare; it made him feel more normal again. And the sweat together with the effort lessened the feeling of sore muscles and burning skin.  
He tried to concentrate on the workout and banishing everything else from his head. He needed this now. Something he knew, something he could count on. That was all he needed, a short pause from this craziness.  
And it worked; the constant up and down of the bar helped to ease his mind; he felt nearly calm.

"Look who's all worked up in here."  
_Fuck_, Tyler thought. _Not him._  
Gilbert had come into the gym, wearing only shorts and a tank-top, Tyler tried to stay calm and concentrate on his workout. "Listen Gilbert, I have a lot on my mind right now and you are the last thing I need."  
Jeremy kneeled down to the height of Tyler's head.  
"You're sure about that?"  
"Yes," was Tyler's only reply.  
"I don't think so."  
Tyler let the bar down and sat up. He looked Jeremy in the eye and tried to deduce the kid's mental processes from his smirking facial expression. His eyes fell on where the tank top exposed Jeremy's shoulders and noticed that he had gotten slightly tanner since the last time he had seen that part of him. "Be nice, or I'll walk away," Tyler said before he could stop himself. He couldn't help noticing that the last time he had heard those words they had sprung from the lips in front of him. And back then both of them had been horny as hell for each other.  
"Liar," Jeremy responded with a grin.  
The repetition of this 'conversation' just the other way around made Tyler exited. It was clear what Jeremy wanted and a part of Tyler wanted it too, especially when Jeremy's hand slid on Tyler's right upper leg.  
Tyler let out a growl, laid back and started lifting weights again. "You know the rules Gilbert, what happened on that trip was over the moment camp was over."  
"Fuck the rules," was Jeremy's only reply. He rubbed Tyler's leg slowly.  
Tyler lifted the weight for the last time, hand still on the bar.  
Jeremy came down to Tyler's ear and whispered: "I want it again and so do you. You wanted it; you liked it to kiss me, to let me suck you, to ride me." Jeremy stretched the word 'ride'.  
The feeling of Jeremy's breath near his ear sent waves of heat through Tyler's body with each word, going directly into his groin. Jeremy noticed the tent that was building itself in Tyler's pants. He smiled and pressed a kiss to Tyler's neck.  
"Last time you manipulated me Gilbert." Tyler's attempt to sound angry failed totally, instead it sounded like a weak defense.  
Jeremy's hand moved to Tyler's chest and began drawing circles on Tyler's shirt before whispering again. "Only the first time; and I only had to seduce you in the bathroom." Tyler closed his eyes and breathed a bit harder as that particular memory invaded his mind. Jeremy went on. "After that you jumped me at every opportunity you got."  
Tyler had nothing to say to that, it was true and there was no denying it.  
Jeremy went further along while brushing his thumb teasingly along one of Tyler's nipples. "And we didn't stop after the weekend."  
Also true, Tyler had to shower after all the other guys during camp so no one would notice all the hickeys – or notice them both fucking each other alternately in exactly the same place. The memories sent more heat through his body and his cock was throbbing, his whole body screamed for it. "That was," he started to say.  
"Only round one," Jeremy said before Tyler could finish his sentence. Jeremy stood up while reaching into his pants. "You're ready for round two?" He pulled out his hard cock.  
At the sight Jeremy's boner Tyler lost his inhibitions and took it into his mouth.

It was Tyler who groaned first. The sensation of having Jeremy's cock in him again, feeling it on his tongue and pressing against the inside of his cheeks filled Tyler with a lust he hadn't experienced in months. It made him suck hungrily and fast, as if it was the last time he could do this. He grabbed the cock between thumb and the first two fingers to hold it in place while he rubbed the head against the inside of his mouth.  
When he looked up at Jeremy, the boy had his eyes closed and mouth open in silent moans. He started to run his hands through Tyler's hair and Tyler began stroking Jeremy's balls. He noticed that they were shaved.  
Tyler let go of Jeremy and pulled him down. Clutching Jeremy's lower arms he looked into those deep brown eyes. "The same rules as before," he asked with a smile.  
"The same rules," Jeremy smiled.  
"I think we should seal it with a kiss."  
This time Tyler smiled wickedly and Jeremy had no argument there.

Jeremy parted his lips for Tyler's and accepted his guidance; Tyler led him to the next wall, never stopping to kiss him while doing so.  
Jeremy was slightly uneasy due to the coldness of the material but forgot it quickly when Tyler stroked his cheeks and kissed him again, slightly nibbling his bottom lip. He traced every inch of Jeremy's mouth, before seeking out his tongue. He took and Jeremy gave. It was sweet and arousing.  
Trailing kisses along Jeremy's jaw, Tyler took his time to suck the soft flesh and licking Jeremy's neck up and down. The sensation made Jeremy pant and he began stroking Tyler's neck and kissing his forehead every time it came within reach of his lips. Tyler reached for the semen of Jeremy's shirt and yanked it off. When his upper body was naked Jeremy reached down into Tyler's shorts to search for the hard flesh that build the tent down there and began rubbing it.  
Tyler's lips wandered to Jeremy's collarbone - slightly scrapping it with his teeth – before going further down and stopping at a nipple. He enclosed it with his lips, cautiously at first, tenderly, sucking only with the mildest pressure. Jeremy's stomach muscles clenched and every hair on his body stood up as goose bumps covered him from head to toe.  
Earning a moan from Jeremy – and a faster rubbing of his own cock outside of his pants - Tyler sucked a little stronger before moving down along Jeremy's stomach until he reached his destination.  
Jeremy's growled as he had to let go of Tyler's cock but gasped when his own was enclosed in moist heat. Tyler took him in for a few inches before retreating and putting a little pressure on the head with his lips while doing so. It made Jeremy pant. Tyler blew on the moist tip and took in almost half of Jeremy before pulling back. This time he didn't let go but went forward again and took about three-quarter of Jeremy into his mouth. He dipped his head to the side to let Jeremy's cock rub against the inside of his cheek again. Jeremy groaned as Tyler used his tongue inside his mouth to slightly rub against the underside of Jeremy's shaft.  
Tyler grabbed Jeremy's cock and licked its length up and when licking the tip watched Jeremy's expression for any sign of unease before licking down again. Down there he went even lower and took one of Jeremy's balls in his hand, licking it in circling motions. That they were shaved was really a plus now as it allowed Tyler to explore every inch of it and Jeremy's loud moans and choppy breathing told him that he was doing everything right. When he had enough of it he grabbed the cock again, kissed the tip and continued to caress the head by licking around it with the tip of his tongue.

As much as he enjoyed what Tyler did to him, Jeremy wanted to play and tease him a little, remembering what a turn on it was the last time. He grabbed his cock – releasing it from Tyler (which a part of him truly regretted) - and wiggled it teasingly in front of him. Tyler tried to catch it with his mouth, a smile on his face. Jeremy continued his teasing and Tyler happily let him go on; both having their eyes locked onto each other.  
"Catch it boy," Jeremy teased and let his boner circle slightly left to Tyler's face. Tyler aimed for the head and Jeremy pulled it out of reach. He wiggled it more to the center of his hip and Tyler followed, to be outsmarted by Jeremy again.  
"You won't let me lick the lollipop?" Tyler waggled his brows.  
The question distracted Jeremy for the fraction of a second. Tyler used the opportunity and caught the head, pressing his lips tightly too it as if it were an actual candy. The sensation accelerated Jeremy pants and he arched his back. He tried to thrust his hips but Tyler held him back with his left hand while grabbing the cock with his right. He slowly stroked the length of Jeremy up and down, exerting slight pressure on the head with his lips while doing so. He leaned away, looking at Jeremy's cock. He squeezed and stroked, his eyes glued to the action.  
"God… I forgot... how… good… you are… Tyler," Jeremy managed to say between his moans - sweat beginning to cover his skin.  
Tyler licked the underside of the shaft before he looked up and smiled. "So we're back to first names? You don't mind if I call you Jeremy?"  
Jeremy looked down to Tyler and took his chin with two fingers. "You can call me anything you want."  
The words were barely out, when Tyler took Jeremy fully in and sucked him hard all the while stroking his own meat.  
After a few minutes of Tyler's oral wonder-working - which nearly threw Jeremy over the edge - he decided to take the lead.  
"Come here." He grabbed Tyler by the shoulders and pulled him up into a tight embrace. Tyler hissed and Jeremy loosened the embrace immediately.

Seeing Jeremy's alert expression Tyler sighed. "Just very sore, that's all."  
When Jeremy raised one eyebrow and tenderly stroked alongside Tyler's chest, Tyler had to smirk slightly. "Pretty much everywhere."  
"Hmmm," was Jeremy's response while seemingly being in thoughts. He went back to the bank and adjusted it so that it was completely parallel to the ground. He motioned to Tyler with a wink of his hand to join him.  
Tyler did, not sure what Jeremy was up to but he guessed that it was nothing bad. Even if it were he could probably throw the kid through the wall now anyway. He set down on the bank and let Jeremy take of his shirt. Tyler lay back and Jeremy took his arms, guiding them to the resting bar. Tyler grabbed the bar and Jeremy kneeled down next to him.

Jeremy carefully placed his hands on Tyler's stomach and placed a soft kiss below the belly button. His kisses were careful and he kept glancing up at Tyler. Tyler emitted a content hum at the sensation and Jeremy took it as a sign to go on and kissing the area slightly below Tyler's chest.  
"This is good," Tyler whispered.  
"You taste even better than I remember." Jeremy carefully squeezed Tyler's abs and Tyler emitted a silent hiss, which made Jeremy stop.  
Noticing it Tyler looked up. "Don't stop Jeremy."  
Jeremy hesitated, looking to Tyler for encouragement.  
"Please Jeremy. I need it."  
The words had their intended effect and Jeremy tried again; but instead of squeezing he placed a kiss on Tyler's side and sucked carefully. The mixture of pleasure and slight pain made Tyler shiver and gasp. Jeremy did it again, covering Tyler's side with kisses and sucking gently near the armpit. He slowly wandered with his kisses up to the chest, stopping at a nipple and letting his tongue play with it.  
Tyler moaned and his hold on the bar tightened.  
Jeremy caressed the nipple, letting his tongue flick it several times and his mouth sucking it with the sweetest pressure. Tyler groaned when Jeremy got up to his throat and licked it in a long and slow line before sticking his tongue into Tyler's ear and licking the shell. When he felt the hot breath in his ear Tyler fought the urge to take Jeremy into his arms and pressing their bodies together.  
Jeremy kissed Tyler's lips, kissed his chin, sucked gently below Tyler's adam's apple – which let Tyler whimper – and trailed down again to press a kiss to his chest before going to Tyler's right arm, all the time slightly stroking Tyler's sides with his fingers. Jeremy slid with his tongue along Tyler's armpit – making him moan - and up to his biceps, nibbling and licking the soft skin.  
"Did I ever tell you how sexy you are?" Jeremy sucked at the underside.  
"No," Tyler grinned looking at Jeremy, "but you could mention it more often."  
When Jeremy trailed down the same path, caressing Tyler's neck and sucking his pulse point, Tyler relaxed completely, closed his eyes to better enjoy the pleasure and let Jeremy pamper him in every way he thought suitable. He had nearly forgotten how great it was to give in and let yourself be taken. His sweating body was rising up and down with his deep breathing, he moaned and his hard cock throbbed.  
Tyler felt Jeremy nibbling along his throat, and also heard him trailing along his chest with kisses to return to the caressing of Tyler's side. He didn't kiss this time but used his tongue to lick the sensitive skin intensively. Tyler moaned loud and hastily, nearly arched at the sensation.

"Touch me Tyler," Jeremy pleaded, "touch me."  
Tyler fulfilled him this wish gladly. He let go of the bar and pulled the boy on his stomach, wrapping his arms around him. Tyler didn't feel any pain anymore, only the delicious friction of his naked and sweaty skin pressed against Jeremy's. As they lay there, kissing, Jeremy grabbed Tyler's hair with his left hand and started grinding into Tyler while sucking his neck. Jeremy adjusted his position slightly until his and Tyler's hard dicks rubbed against each other. He grinded the way he kissed Tyler, slow, lavishly, tasting every inch of the him. The sensation made Tyler hungry for Jeremy's tongue and he grabbed the other boy's hair and dragged his lips to his own. His tongue thrust into Jeremy's mouth, touching, tasting, devouring, both kissed long and extensively. The boys ground against each other and moaned inside their mouths. Their grinding became faster and Tyler felt himself more and more lost in the pleasure when Jeremy started sucking his neck again and grinding down harder on him. The friction sent more head through their bodies, let them move and grind even faster and louder, shaking the bank. They brought each other closer and closer to the edge. There movements and kisses became more and more frantic, they forgot everything around them, moaning and kissing, rubbing their cocks against each other.  
Their bodies stiffened at the same time. Tyler had to bite into Jeremy's shoulder to stop himself from screaming as Jeremy let out a loud moan.  
Delicious heat spurted between their stomachs.

Breathing heavily Jeremy lifted himself a little, sending some cooler air between them while still having his hand in Tyler's hair and Tyler still embracing Jeremy. Tyler looked into his eyes, taking very deep breaths and trailing his finger across Jeremy's nose. Jeremy leaned down again in the intention of kissing Tyler. At that moment Tyler's eyes fell on Jeremy's shoulder and pulled back from Jeremy's lips. "I'm sorry," he whispered with a guilty face.  
Jeremy was perplexed. "For what?"  
"Your shoulder."  
Jeremy looked at it –obviously noticing it just then - and turned back to Tyler, smiling. "It will heal, come here and kiss me."  
Tyler didn't think that that would be all, he had seen too many werewolf-movies to believe that, but when Jeremy pressed his lips against his own, he pulled him into a tighter embrace and whispered "Yes, yes it will." He kissed Jeremy back while stroking along his still wet spine.

...

Caroline carefully closed the door while the guys were still doing their after sex kissing. She couldn't believe it, only hours ago Tyler had made goo-goo eyes on her and now he and Jeremy were literally all over each other.  
She was flabbergasted by the whole scene and for a moment she thought of herself to be like her mother, attracting a gay guy who then left her.  
She did that for a moment, and then she started to recall all the images she had just seen, Tyler and Jeremy in the gym. Tyler and Jeremy naked in the gym; naked and horny for each other. Both licking and sucking the other's body. Both kissing passionately and pressing their naked and sweaty bodies against each other. Both of them groaning and moaning loudly - filled the gym with their sounds - working each other to the climax until both come at the same time. All these images made her breathe deeply and before she knew it she had taken her mobile out of her jacket pocket, flipped it open and dialed a number via fast dial.  
She had to wait and started moving towards the exit of the school building. Finally someone picked up and Matt's voice could be heard.  
"Are you at home?" She asked impatiently while leaving the building.  
"Yes. But I have to leave to work soon." Matt's voice was filled with curiosity and hesitation.  
Caroline didn't really pay attention to what had come after the 'Yes'. "Good. I am coming to you right know and when I arrive at your house I want you to open the door for me wearing nothing but aftershave." She was at her car and tried to use her keys but her hands were shaking too much and she lost them.  
"What…", Matt stammered, "no way…why?"  
Caroline hastily collected the keys and put them back into her pocket. "Look Matt, I am a girl," her voice was very agitated, "I have my needs and right now I need your hot jock body naked and your bubble butt ready for me." Caroline estimated which direction she would need to run for the fastest way to Matt. "So I am coming right now as fast as I can and may the heavens have mercy with you if you're not naked."  
She didn't wait for him to respond but shut her mobile and sped to Matt's house.  
When she arrived she didn't even ring but stormed right into the building, shocking Matt so much that he fell backwards. His upper body was already bare of any clothes and he had obviously been in the process of getting out of his pants when Caroline interrupted him. When she saw the scene, she only smiled, grabbed one of Matt's legs and pulled him into his bedroom. There she worked his pants off as quickly as possible, ripped his boxers to shreds and didn't even bother to put him on his bed, instead riding him on the floor.  
Matt didn't make it that day to work and was late for school the next day. Caroline however was in an extremely joyful mood.

...

It didn't occur to Tyler until much later: Jeremy hadn't commented on the extra weight Tyler could lift. He tossed the thought aside for now since he had found out what had happened to Mason.

The end?


	6. The tramp is a vamp

**The tramp is a vamp**

**Ok, it will take a bit longer than anticipated to write the promised gym smut, but since I cannot let you people wait for too long without giving you some treats, here is a little smut for you to kill the time.**

* * *

The warm breeze of the Virginia summer night flowed through Tyler's room. He was laying on his bed, only clad in tank top and pajama bottoms, his hand on his crouch, massaging it absentmindedly, rather out of habit than actual arousal. Staring to the ceiling was the only thing he could do right now and even then it was still far too hot.  
He got up and was about to take his top off when he noticed someone was in the room. He turned around and saw Jeremy standing in the shadows of the room near the window.  
"Where did you come from?" He looked around bewildered seeing that the door to his room was closed.  
"The window," was the only reply.  
Tyler didn't like anybody being in his room, in fact he hated it. He felt the old rage stir inside him and charged for Jeremy. Before he had time to register he was grabbed by the throat and slammed against the wall with unbelievable speed and strength. Jeremy's roared at him like a cougar, fangs bared with red eyes and popping veins below them.  
Tyler would have never admitted it but he was scared like hell at the moment.  
Jeremy closed his mouth and started sniffing Tyler up and down, never releasing his grip. To his own astonishment Tyler didn't feel crept out by this, instead it soothed him, made him calm.  
Then Jeremy nuzzled along Tyler's chest and up to his neck. "I want you," he whispered. "I want you so much." Jeremy – fangs disappeared and eyes brown and normal again - laid a hand on Tyler's chest, right above his heart.  
Tyler's heart beat quickened, blood running to his prick. He had never felt so turned on and he so wanted to be taken.  
The hard thump of Tyler's heart pulsed against Jeremy's palm. Jeremy's canines elongated again and his hand clenched against the thin fabric of Tyler's top. It was now or never for Tyler. "Take me."  
Groaning, Jeremy leaned forward and slanted his mouth over Tyler's. His tongue demanded entrance while he ran his hands over Tyler's chest and down his arms.  
"Mmm…" It was like drowning for Tyler, scary but at the same time there was no use struggling. His own feelings made it hopeless to resist. Arching into the touch felt like the most natural thing in the world to do.  
Catching Tyler's hands, Jeremy placed them by his sides against the wall. He pulled away from Tyler's lips, his breath coming faster. "Keep them there."  
A jolt of desire shot through Tyler. Closing his eyes, he waited…anticipating. A tent was building itself inside his bottoms in record time. His hard cock strained against his boxers and bottoms.  
Kissing his way down Tyler's neck, Jeremy palmed Tyler's erection, making it grow even harder. Tyler moaned and opened his eyes, surprised at how great it felt to give in.  
The heat of Jeremy's lips raised goose bumps on his arms. A shiver raced down his spine, nearly buckling his knees. Not only could he do this, he was damn close to begging for it. And he guessed that he would beg if it got him what he wanted so much.  
"You like that?" Jeremy mumbled against his throat.  
Nodding, Tyler pressed his neck closer. He didn't know why but he wanted Jeremy to bite him. He had no idea where the strange urge came from but it shocked him. Pain had never been his thing, but his senses argued with him that it would be more pleasurable than painful. But much to Tyler's regret, with one last kiss, Jeremy drew back.  
"You're mine know." Jeremy squeezed Tyler's cock through his bottoms.  
"I'm all yours." It was the one thing Tyler had a hundred percent confidence in.  
"Mmm…" Jeremy pulled down Tyler's bottoms. When he got the denim past Tyler's thighs, he dropped to his knees and buried his face against Tyler's dark blue boxers. Opening his mouth, Jeremy sucked the shaft of Tyler's cock through the cotton.  
Tyler's hip bucked and he moaned. He barely wrapped his brain around what was happening before Jeremy ripped the boxer's to shreds, baring his balls and prick.  
After licking up to the tip of Tyler's cock, Jeremy closed his mouth over the head. Tyler couldn't remember anything having felt so good, ever. Tyler's hands didn't dare to move. Jeremy had told him not to. And why did the idea of Jeremy commanding him not to move his hands make Tyler's cock flex and leak precome?  
Slipping down further, Jeremy caressed Tyler's shaft with his tongue and sucked softly.  
Tyler gasped and clenched his ass cheeks together. "Jeremy…"  
"Be still, pup," Jeremy growled, "and don't come." Jeremy held Tyler's hips against the wall in an almost bruising grip. His gaze darted back up to Tyler then he took Tyler's cock between his lips again.  
"Yes." Tyler panted.  
Jeremy bit into Tyler's cock and Tyler cried out. "Yes what?" Jeremy's voice was menacingly.  
"Yes sir." Tyler didn't need to be told.  
"Good, never forget that."  
Tyler whimpered as Jeremy slid his tongue along the lines where he had bitten Tyler. But soon the pain was gone, replaced by pure pleasure as Jeremy literally licked the pain away. Jeremy groaned as he took Tyler in fully.  
Staying motionless, Tyler fought the urge to squirm. Only his thighs tensed occasionally. He wanted to please Jeremy as much as Jeremy was pleasing him. Tyler's stomach muscles contracted and he whimpered, making mewling sounds in his throat. The urge to thrust overwhelmed him. It was like trying not to breathe.  
Jeremy stopped pressing Tyler's hips against the smooth wall and one hand disappeared entirely. When Tyler felt the finger slide into Jeremy's mouth alongside his cock, he knew what was coming and was a little intimidated. His lust, accompanied with his curiosity and his heightened arousal, outweighed the hesitancy though.  
Slipping a finger behind Tyler's balls, Jeremy pressed against his hole. He sucked harder as he pushed inside.  
Even with the resolve to let it happen, Tyler tensed up.  
Jeremy kept swallowing Tyler's cock and kept his finger stationary, barely inside. It didn't take long for Tyler to get used to the feeling. In no time he was pushing himself back on that finger. At first, the finger fucking his ass pulled him back from the brink of orgasm that Jeremy's talented mouth was edging him closer to, but eventually it added to the sensation. Once Tyler got used to it and started to enjoy himself, Jeremy added a finger, throwing him off balance. He was nearly out of his head with pleasure by the time Jeremy had three fingers inside him. Then Jeremy touched a spot Tyler didn't know existed. It was like nothing Tyler had ever felt. The closest he could come to describing it was like a jolt of lightning—it was shocking and tingly and—fucking hell, he was going to come. "No, stop, please. I want you to fuck me." Voicing his need felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders.  
Jeremy withdrew his fingers and mouth. Standing, he kissed Tyler hard on the mouth.  
"Please what?" Jeremy didn't sound menacingly at all this time, quite the contrary it sounded seductive.  
"Please sir. Please fuck me." Tyler replied eagerly.  
Jeremy grinned "Come on." He went to Tyler's bed and crooked his finger.  
Grabbing his bottoms, Tyler hitched them up enough to walk and followed. In his haste to catch Jeremy, he barely registered that his cock was still out of his bottoms, the breeze caressing his saliva-soaked prick had his undivided attention. His cock was so damn hard he was beginning to ache.  
When he reached the bed, Jeremy sat on the edge of the bed and pulled off his shoes. Neither of them said a word, but the tension and arousal was so heavy it was nearly suffocating.  
Standing up, Jeremy shucked his pants and ripped his shirt over his head. When he looked down Tyler saw the gleaming drop of precome on the tip of Jeremy's cock and got the sudden overwhelming urge to lick it off. His mouth watered, fantasizing how good Jeremy would taste. Jeremy caught the back of Tyler's neck with one hand and his own cock with the other. He covered Tyler's mouth and stroked his own prick.  
Tyler whimpered into his mouth, mashing Jeremy's fangs against his lips, and covered Jeremy's hand with his own. "Please, fuck me…"  
Growling, Jeremy let go and stood. He got Tyler's bottoms the rest of the way off. When he came to Tyler's top he had a wicked gleam in his eyes. He ripped the top off and pulled Tyler to him, enclosing a nipple with his mouth. He sucked hungrily, fast and scrapped the soft flesh with the tip of one fangs, making Tyler groan. Then he got up again to Tyler's face and for several seconds stared into Tyler's eyes. "Are you sure?"  
Tyler nodded eagerly, biting back a moan. He was positive. He had to know what it felt like to have sex with a boy, no not "a" boy, this boy; he needed to know how it was to have sex with Jeremy.  
Tyler dug into the nightstand beside the bed and took out a bottle of lube handing it to Jeremy. He coated his cock with the lube and stroked up and down. "Get in the middle of the bed. On your back."  
Tyler shivered at the commanding voice and moved to do Jeremy's bidding. He was dying to feel Jeremy inside him. Jeremy's fingers had felt so good in him.  
His ass actually clenched and unclenched, begging for Jeremy's cock. He wanted this so bad, he couldn't deny it any longer.  
Jeremy climbed onto the bed between his legs. He fumbled with the bottle, and lube slid down the crack of Tyler's ass. It was cold, but Jeremy's finger followed the trail, circled Tyler's hole and warmed it up.  
"Please." He quivered with anticipation. God, he was going to lose his mind if he didn't come soon.  
Jeremy's finger retreated then the head of his cock pressed against Tyler's hole. After hesitating for a second, Jeremy slowly pressed in. Oh, that was different. Really, really different. It burned. Tyler bit his lip, his cock still hard as a fucking rock, but lost a bit of his lust for the first time in what felt like hours. "Relax, my beautiful boy." Jeremy's other hand rubbed his stomach, before gripping Tyler's cock and squeezing. That was way bigger than any goddamned finger! Tyler blinked, trying to get his eyes to focus. Making himself loosen up, he pushed out. If he could just relax it would be good.  
Jeremy pulled back a little, making the pain ease, and he continued to stroke Tyler's cock, distracting him from the foreign feeling.  
Oh fuck yeah, that's it. Still damn big and not quite comfortable, but it didn't hurt much now. Tyler felt his lust reaching the peak again. Yeah, that was—  
Jeremy thrust all the way in until his balls rested against Tyler's ass. When he drew back the next time, Tyler came unglued. Fuck, out felt good. His balls grew even tighter and his cock felt like it was going to burst. Then Jeremy nailed that particular sweet spot again.  
"Oh my fucking God!"  
Gripping his hips with both hands, Jeremy shoved into him again, his balls slapping against Tyler. Jeremy didn't stop. He kept pounding into Tyler. Sweat dripped down his temples and his chest and arm muscles flexed with each movement.  
Tyler moaned, trying to push forward. The slap of skin was loud in the quiet room, it sounded so fucking hot. His whole body quivered, threatening to explode.  
Dropping forward, Jeremy braced himself on one hand beside Tyler and reached for Tyler's cock with the other. He nuzzled his face against Tyler's cheek and matched the rhythm of his hips to his hand pumping Tyler's prick.  
Oddly, the only thing Tyler could think of was Jeremy's face close to his neck. His skin tingled, almost itching. The hair on the back of his neck rose and he shivered. It was just like before but stronger, now he was too far gone to hold back. "Bite me, oh fuck, please bite me." He wanted Jeremy's teeth on his neck, needed it.  
Jeremy's teeth clamped down on Tyler's neck where it met his shoulder. The fangs pierced his flesh and Tyler yelled. His body stiffened, his ass clenched around Jeremy's cock. The pain morphed into pleasure, racking his body.  
Jeremy gasped and stiffened. Rising up, he gripped Tyler's hips again and thrust into him over and over, harder and harder. Letting out a deep rumbling groan, Jeremy shoved forward and came in Tyler's ass.  
Every muscle in Tyler's body tensed. The prickle on the back of his neck raced down his spine. "Oh fuck." Jeremy's hand wrapped around his prick and tugged.  
Tyler writhed, his whole body on fire. He arched off the bed and came with his eyes wide open, staring into Jeremy's.  
"Mine." Jeremy held Tyler's gaze.  
Tyler nodded. "Yes." Dropping his head back to the mattress, Tyler felt like he had just entered a total different universe.


	7. Feel good

**Feel good**

**This is a small piece of a chapter that will be in Aftermath: On the Road, the planned sequel to Aftermath: Back Home. Unless another muse kisses me this little scene will be in it in excactly the way it is written here.**

* * *

Tyler kneeled down, reaching for one of Jeremy's hand and began stroking it with his fingers.  
"I made you feel bad."  
Jeremy just looked at him, his face sad.  
"Give me the chance to make you feel good. Even if it's only this one time."  
Jeremy seemed to process what Tyler just said.  
"Please Jeremy." Tyler reached up with his lips towards Jeremy's, stopping only inches from them.  
"Why do you want to do that," was all Jeremy asked.  
Tyler thought he had already said that. "Because I want to."  
"But why this way?" Jeremy's breathing had become uneven.  
"Because I want to, is that not enough?"  
"What makes you think that I want you?" Jeremy replied sharp.  
Tyler looked down and retreated with his face, muttering. "I'm sorry. I thought…," he didn't finish that sentence and let go of Jeremy's hand.  
"What did you think?" Jeremy sounded angry.  
"I… I…," Tyler stuttered, obviously embarrassed. "I was wrong," he reached to the side for the towel.  
"Wrong about what?" the question caused Tyler to halt in his motions and looking up.  
Jeremy was sitting with folded hands looking to the floor. Tyler waited, not sure what to say. Jeremy looked up again. Tyler guessed that he was unsure what to say.  
"What do you think you were wrong about?"  
Tyler stood up and made a gesture towards the spot left to Jeremy, who nodded. Tyler sat down next to him on the bed.  
Tyler folded his hands as well, resting his elbows on his knees. "I thought I saw how you reacted at me, that you blush, your nostrils flaring and your eyes, how you looked at me."  
Jeremy swallowed loudly.  
"But if you don't want me, I won't do anything."  
He tried to rise again.  
Jeremy's hand suddenly appeared in his own and made him stop. His eyes followed the hand and stopped at Jeremy's eyes. Jeremy starting softly stroking Tyler's hand, accelerating his heart beat.  
"Kiss me," Jeremy whispered.  
Tyler swallowed before reaching for Jeremy's face and pulling it towards his.  
Jeremy was gone in the blink of an eye. Tyler needed a second to regain his senses and started to look around wildly. He found the other man with his back pressed against the wall right next to the door. Fear was written across his face, his whole body spoke of panic and he stared at Tyler as though he was some mad beast trying to devour him.  
"I…not…you," Jeremy stuttered, clearly searching for words. "I can't Tyler, I'm sorry I can't."  
All Tyler recognized was the door flying open and Jeremy being gone.  
Tyler fell back on the bed in a sitting position, his face falling into his hands.  
"What were you thinking Lockwood?" He spoke to himself.


	8. Cozy

**Cozy**

**Ok I had to add since I got inspired, here is a little very short and ... cozy**

* * *

Several hours after being released from the hospital and a number of catnaps later, Jeremy lounged on the couch in his living room. Tyler used the arm of the couch to prop himself up, and Jeremy used him as a warm backrest. Tyler had been all over him since they'd left the hospital. Not that he was complaining; resting the back of his head on Tyler's warm chest was definitely a good medicine. And Jeremy was dizzy.

...

The arms around his waist tightened and Tyler's chin settled on his shoulder. His lips teased Jeremy's ear and then he moved away.  
Man, he was getting sleepy again. He yawned and snuggled back into Tyler, making himself more comfortable. He grabbed Tyler's strong arms and wrapped them around his upper body- the best blanket he knew.

...

Jeremy figured he must have dozed, because the next thing he knew Tyler's hands rubbed up and down his chest and arms. He could hear the TV in the background.  
Tyler must have sensed he was awake because he began placing nibbling kisses on Jeremy's neck, making Jeremy smile – eyes closed - and enjoying the caress.  
"That's nice. How long did I sleep?" He tilted his head to the side, giving Tyler easier access. "About an hour, give or take ten minutes." His mouth latched on to Jeremy's neck, sucking lightly.  
"Mmm…" Jeremy felt his cock starting to fill.  
Tyler let go of his neck. "How do you feel?"  
He grabbed Tyler's hand and placed it on his growing cock.  
Tyler chuckled and squeezed. "Not exactly what I had in mind, but I guess this means you're feeling better."  
"Uh-huh." Turning his head, Jeremy searched for his boyfriend's mouth. He was nice and cozy and more alert than he'd been in several hours. Jeremy didn't want to think about the car accident. He wanted his Tyler.  
Tyler's hand moved off Jeremy's cock and slid under his waistband, holding him with nothing between them, as he slanted his mouth over Jeremy's. Tyler's tongue stroked his, slow and easy, matching the rhythm of his hand.  
Jeremy sighed into his mouth and lifted his hips, urging Tyler's actions. He relaxed and let his boyfriend explore his body and his mouth. Why was it that Tyler's hand on his cock felt better than his own hand?


	9. In the bushes

**In the bushes**

**Ok since I was asked after my last "tease", you have your will and here you have a little piece of more "traditional" smut.  
But now you must give me some time, otherwise I won't be able to come up with something that has an actual plot.**

**And remember, this is fantasy, always play safe in reality. ;)**

**Please review**

* * *

The party at the lake was at its climax. The sound of laughter and the scent of smoke, beer and barbecue filled the evening air. Jeremy took another mouthful of his and let his eyes wander around.  
He caught the sight of Tyler chatting with some girl, obviously flirting. At least the girl was, since Tyler stood with his back to him Jeremy couldn't tell whether he also did it. His eyes wandered down to Tyler's ass and admired the round form. It's been a while since he had seen that particular round shape without clothes and he felt the blood flowing into his cock. Jeremy took another sip.  
After a while – the girl had gone – Tyler noticed how Jeremy's eyes followed him everywhere he went. When he met his gaze, a grin appeared on his face. He stood still and let his hand wander to his belly, right where his shirt ended and begun rubbing. As he did so, parts of skin were revealed and Jeremy noticed that he wasn't moving, mesmerized by the sight.  
Tyler looked around and when it seemed nobody noticed he motioned Jeremy to follow him in the bushes. Jeremy didn't even care to check whether anybody watched him. He just got up and followed.

When he had crossed the border into the green Tyler offered his hand and Jeremy took it. Tyler pulled him deeper into the trees, concealing them from view totally. The moment they stopped his mouth slammed over Jeremy's and his hot strong body melded against him.  
"Do you trust me?" Tyler's voice was only a whisper.  
Jeremy didn't answer and only emitted a silent moan as Tyler pressed a kiss to his neck.  
The sounds of the party in the distance, Tyler undressed Jeremy covering each part of Jeremy's body he undressed with kisses as he did so. Jeremy forgot about everything else. Need coursed through him, the kisses making him moan. God, he needed him. It was like this every time he got close to Tyler. Every time they touched or kissed. Jeremy couldn't think beyond Tyler during those times, he wanted him.  
Tyler drew back until only the wet tip of his cock touched Jeremy's stomach. Jeremy hadn't noticed that Tyler had undressed himself also. "On your hands and knees," he waggled his eyebrows and smiled mischievously.  
Jeremy wanted to feel the soft skin of Tyler's balls on his nose, his cheek. He wanted that smell, the weight of Tyler in his mouth, but he did as he was told. Jeremy dropped to all fours, his ass clenched and unclenched as he thought back to the other day. The cool evening breeze blew over his skin. His belly contracted. Damn, had he ever been this turned on? It was like waking from a wet dream in the middle of climax—it took his breath away. His cock throbbed in anticipation and his balls were so tight they were nearing pain. He could feel Tyler's heat behind him. Jeremy whimpered, pushing back toward his Tyler. "Please…"  
Tyler leaned forward and touched the middle of Jeremy's back, than kissed it several times. "Shhh…"  
A chill ran down Jeremy's spine, caused by the tip of Tyler's tongue. He wanted Tyler's cock inside him very badly.  
Jeremy guessed what awaited him and he could almost imagine the feeling. He moaned and shivered, remembering how it felt when Tyler pulled almost all the way out and then pushed in.  
Suddenly, Tyler's fingers were in his crease, wet and slippery. Tyler speared two fingers into him.  
"Oh fuck." Jeremy moved back, his ass squeezing those fingers. His cock felt like it was about to burst. His stomach tensed and he could think of nothing but getting Tyler inside of him.  
Groaning, Tyler lined his cock up and pushed right in.  
Jeremy gasped for air, his ass swallowing Tyler and milking his cock. The burning feeling shot through him. A tingle raced over his spine, making his arms and legs feel almost heavy. Within seconds the twinge of pain was gone. Panting and pushing, Jeremy fucked himself on Tyler's boner.  
After a few seconds, Tyler drew back. Then, gripping Jeremy's hips, Tyler pounded into him over and over, making his balls slap hard against Jeremy's ass.  
The sound of people partying just beyond the trees seemed miles away. Jeremy dropped his head and further exposed his nape. It felt so good, the cool air on the tip of his prick, Tyler's cock sliding in and out of his hole. He didn't want it to ever stop.  
Tyler fell forward on one hand, his fingers digging into Jeremy's hip with the other, rooting his face against Jeremy's neck.  
The skin on the back of Jeremy's neck crawled, feeling hot and itchy. Jeremy whimpered. "Suck me." He needed Tyler's lips. Oh God, he wanted to come and if Tyler didn't do it soon, he was going to go crazy.  
Tyler's lips clamped down on Jeremy's neck where it met his shoulder. He sucked hard and Jeremy moaned. His body stiffened, his ass clenched around Tyler's cock and he came. The pleasure shook his body.  
Tyler thrust forward once again and came, filling Jeremy's ass.  
Jeremy's hands and knees hurt; rocks and twigs digging into them. Funny he hadn't felt that before. His muscles were so loose…tired.  
Tyler let go of Jeremy's neck and Jeremy collapsed. He gasped as his body gave out, unable to even hold his head up.  
Tyler slid his hand off Jeremy's hip and wrapped an arm around Jeremy's chest, tugging Jeremy backward against his chest. "Mmm…" Tyler's nose tickled Jeremy's neck, nuzzling.  
Jeremy sighed and snuggled into his Tyler's warm body.  
Swiping the bruise he had caused with his tongue, Tyler held Jeremy closer.  
Jeremy moaned. The feeling of Tyler's tongue radiated out, making his cock threaten to rise again. Oh he could so get used to thus. If this was what it felt like to do it out in the open, he wanted to do it again.


	10. Sucker

**Sucker **

**Ok, I'll be gone for a few days, so here have a little of the smut you all love so much. Please review. **

**And if there is a certain scene you definitely want to see, feel free to ask and suggest. ;)**

* * *

Jeremy brushed his fingers through Tyler's hair. It felt so good how Tyler's mouth sucked at Jeremy's cock threw the fabric of his jeans and boxers.  
His hand clenched and unclenched in the silky dark hair. He should stop this; a deserted class room wasn't the best place to get a blowjob. But it wasn't him who had dragged the other from the corridor.  
Tyler blinked and unbuttoned Jeremy's jeans without ever looking away. He enveloped the bulge he revealed with his mouth and started to gently nibble along the still covered shaft, causing Jeremy to pant louder.  
Slowly, he tugged down the waistband, licking his lips as he bared the head of Jeremy's cock.  
Oh God. The sight of him licking his lips— Jeremy moaned.  
Tyler leaned forward and buried his nose in Jeremy's balls. He licked a long line up Jeremy's balls to the base of his cock. His eyes were glazed over as he concentrated on what he was doing. The look of sheer bliss on his face was all Jeremy needed to see to make him give in and enjoy the moment. It was also the prettiest fucking sight he had ever seen. His stomach muscles clenched and unclenched. His prick jerked.  
Using Tyler's hair to pull him away, Jeremy grabbed his dick with his other hand and tapped Tyler on the cheek with it. And damned if Tyler didn't open his mouth, trying to catch it. Jeremy tightened his hold on Tyler and tugged him back.  
Tyler licked his lips, focused on Jeremy's cock. After a few seconds, Tyler's gaze met Jeremy's, then his lips parted and he whimpered. Closing his mouth over Jeremy's cock, Tyler slipped all the way down in one movement. No gagging. Nothing. He drew back up and did it again. His hands slid to knead Jeremy's thighs.  
Jeremy's head swam and his whole body tingled. Tyler was like a whirlwind. He alternated between licking and running his mouth over the shaft of Jeremy's cock. He found a rhythm, using suction every time he went up. Happy little moaning noises vibrated along Jeremy's cock and wet slurping sounds echoed in the quiet room.  
Holy shit. Tyler knew exactly what the fuck he was doing. It couldn't be possible that he had only sucked cock for these few weeks, ever since he started to suck Jeremy, could it? He was just too damn good at it. And he seemed to love doing it. Jeremy could barely wrap his mind around what his brain was telling him. How? When? He couldn't think with Tyler on his knees, driving him insane.  
Panting, Jeremy fought to keep from driving deep into Tyler's sweet mouth – he didn't want to break the spell of the moment. Tyler's saliva ran over his balls. Fuck, he was so close.  
Sliding a hand down, Tyler cupped Jeremy's balls, and then used the spit that had dripped and smeared it around. Tyler groaned around his cock, and the smell of Tyler's come reached Jeremy's nose.  
"Oh, fuck." With his whole body tingling, Jeremy arched his back. When he came, Tyler's nose was buried in his pubes.  
Instead of gagging, Tyler purred.  
When Jeremy could finally think again he realized he had Tyler's hair in a death grip. Shit. He let go, but Tyler didn't. He kept sucking lightly.  
It was beginning to tickle. Jeremy ran his fingers over Tyler's cheek and Tyler leaned into the caress.


	11. Next time I see you

**Next time I see you.**

**Ok, sorry I let you people wait for so long, here is the promised one-shot and two completely smut ones will follow immediately.**

**And as so often, if you have any points of critique or suggestions, don't hold back.**

* * *

"Don't do that! Not when I'm working." Vicky's voice and eyes lacked any hint of annoyance so it was clear that she didn't mean those words, but rather the opposite.  
But Tyler was no idiot. The wound on her neck still hadn't healed and he didn't want her to do something stupid again. "See you later." He gave her a slight squeeze on her left thigh and then went away.  
After less than half a minute he spotted the little Gilbert punk and decided to send a sign. Tyler went on a cross collision course, set for a fast pace, aiming at Gilbert who was walking towards the toilet, took a sharp turn to the right and slammed against Gilbert with his right shoulder.  
Both immediately turned towards each other while still walking and then stopped.  
Gilbert looked at Vicky first and then at Tyler.  
"All right I get it. Hit me to impress her. That's… that's real nice." His breathing was uneven, a hint of anger in his motions, and his nostrils flared as he stared at Tyler.  
Tyler looked to Vicky as well and then back at Gilbert with an even and self-assured tone. "I don't need to impress her." He casually pointed at Vicky when he said that, barely lifting his arm. Gilbert had a questioning and mistrustful look in his eyes for a second. Tyler locked him straight in the eyes, completely sure of himself and totally calm. "I already won."  
Gilbert's face distorted in anger and he pushed against Tyler's chest with such unexpected speed and strength that Tyler staggered backwards. The kid had more in him when it seemed. For the blink of an eye Tyler was actually surprised. Then he realized that the kid had dared to cross paths with him and decided to teach him a lesson. He set himself straight again and slowly walked towards the punk. "Oh now you're dead."  
The punk didn't seem to have heard the warning. His face still showed the same mixture of anger and arrogance, nostril still flared. "Am I? Cause it seems like I'm standing here, waiting for you to man-up."  
Tyler saw red, the punk had dared to cross the line and embarrass Tyler one time too often. Tyler was about to beat the shit out of the asshole.  
"Ty don't" Matt was holding him back by grabbing his waist from behind and pulling him backwards. Matt wrestled Tyler back and shoved him away from Gilbert.  
Tyler glared at the punk and pointed towards him. "The next time I see you Gilbert."  
"No, next time I see you." Gilbert took his jacked, turned around and took off.  
Tyler followed suit immediately and went in the other direction.

The game would be this evening and Tyler was pissed. Not only had the Gilbert punk brought his blood to the boiling point, and since then it hadn't really come down, the new boy of his sister was now Tanner's golden quarterback. Tyler and Matt had worked for years to make it to the point that they didn't get tannered every day. And now this pretty boy just strolled into town, got his best friends girl – who had dumped him, but nonetheless - and made it into the football team without any effort. If what Matt had told was correct the smartass had pissed off Tanner during history and now Tanner couldn't be stopped at praising his new star over and over again.  
The moist of the morning air did nothing to soothe Tyler's rage and the prospect of getting ridiculed by Tanner this evening wasn't helping either. Not that Tanner would do it open, but there would probably be some remarks or figures of speech that would let everybody know that he thought his team was a band of dimwits who could achieve nothing.  
The thought alone made Tyler's head getting read again and the rage rise. So he decided to put that fire to some use. He still had an hour before school started.

It worked; at least a little. The constant up and down of his body, the steady rhythm of his heart and the sweat on his body had an actual effect on him. His exposed arms, shoulders and lower legs were wet with sweat and the cool morning air send delightful shivers over his skin. The burn of his muscles became the only thing on his mind, apart from staying on the football field.  
Suddenly Tyler was hit by something heavy and thrown to the ground. There were arms everywhere and before he knew it he was grabbed by the back. Whoever it was had a strong grip and Tyler cursed himself for not having heard the tackle.  
He stemmed his hands into the ground, trying to get up again. He managed about a foot and had already risen with one leg when his attacker reached forward with his own and clutched Tyler's shinbone. He pulled Tyler's lower leg backwards; making him falling to the ground again. Tyler's face hit the grass hard and he saw stars behind his eyelids. Dirt was on his lips and in his mouth. He swore in his head and pushed himself up again, this time rolling over and trying to pin his adversary underneath him, thereby making him loosen his grip.  
When he had hurled himself up with all his strength and pinned the other to the ground he could hear a yell of pain. Tyler smiled at the sound, feeling satisfied and preparing to feel the grip loosen. But the bastard didn't let go. To the contrary he entangled Tyler's legs with his own and pressed hard against them. Before Tyler could react the asshole had put him in a master lock.  
He tried to rise but the pressure against his neck was too strong. "When I get up you bastard then…" He left the rest of the threat unspoken.  
"Then what Lockwood?"  
Tyler's eyes went round. The punk really had the nerve to attack Tyler. His blood reached the boiling point again and he tried to shake the punk off but it was again a fruitless approach as the pain in his neck increased each time he tried to move, so the only choice he had was to lay there and do nothing. Gilbert couldn't hold on to Tyler forever, since he had the greater stamina of the two. But for now he would have to suffer it, the question was only how long Gilbert would be able to hold him. In his mind he had all sorts of fantasies about what he would do to the punk, once he got up.

They both lay there for what felt like hours to Tyler and still Gilbert held his ground. Tyler started to here all sorts of noises from afar but mostly the breath of Gilbert. He could not only hear it, he felt it on his neck as well. The feeling of moist air made the hair on his neck stand up and he couldn't help but notice that Gilbert's breathing had become faster. Tyler guessed that Gilbert was probably beginning to get out of breath and that mean Tyler would soon be able to take his chance.  
But instead of letting go, Gilbert began to put pressure on Tyler's head again and started to grind his hips against Tyler's ass. Tyler could only curse about what Gilbert was up to but then he noticed the hard object in Gilbert's pants – which was definitely no damn flashlight - and his even faster breathing. Fuck he was close to panting.  
Tyler tried to rise again since there was no way he would let himself getting dry-humped by Gilbert on the fringe of the football-field. But instead of being pressed down Tyler felt the touch of lips on his neck and he stopped in his motions. Then Gilbert started to use open mouthed kisses, sucking lightly on the sensitive skin.  
Tyler could have been pinned down by an elephant the effect couldn't have been stronger. He muscled gave out instantly and refused to obey to his commands. Jeremy continued kissing and released Tyler's hands; Tyler didn't even try to move. Instead he noticed that his own cock had started filling and he started to pant.  
Jeremy let go of Tyler's neck and started nibbling at his ear, all the time thrusting against Tyler's ass, and stroke with his hands along Tyler's arms until reaching his hands and intertwining them with his.  
Tyler tilted his head to the side to give Jeremy better access. "Get off me Gilbert!" The threat was so hollow and mixed with Tyler's panting it was impossible to take seriously.  
Jeremy kept grinding against Tyler, creating delicious friction and making Tyler hard and eager for what happened next. A small voice inside his head warned him not to go further but the joy he felt currently felt so pure and uncomplicated that he didn't want to. He was too much of a hedonist to deny himself such pleasure and so he just gave in, part scared, part curious and all horny.  
When Tyler felt Jeremy's hands leaving his and grabbing his top he reflexively lifted his upper body and let Jeremy peel him out of it and then waiting until Jeremy had taken his own shirt off. The feeling of Jeremy's hot naked skin on his own made Tyler groan.  
Jeremy trailed his kisses down from Tyler's neck to his back, leaving a trail between his shoulder blades. The sensation made Tyler open his mouth in a silent moan and lifting his chest from the ground and tilted his head back. When Jeremy had reached the hips he peeled Tyler's pants back and started to kiss his buttocks. He first kissed the left one then the right; and then started to lick. He licked them slowly, cautiously, waiting for Tyler do react. Tyler moaned softly at the sensation and let out a gasp as Jeremy's tongue slightly licked his crease. He lay down, head on his lower arms and let Jeremy pamper him.

Tyler turned around on his back and reached for Jeremy. He pressed Jeremy at his body, then began running his right hand through his hair while Jeremy kissed his chest and abs. Jeremy took his time to cover Tyler's stomach with kisses and exploring the lines of his muscles.  
When Tyler had enough he took Jeremy's chin in his hand and guided his face to his own. He teased Jeremy with quick pecks before trailing his hand down Jeremy's chest and letting himself being snuggled by him.  
Tyler felt the desire to take more action and pinned Jeremy to the ground, nibbling at his neck while doing so. He nibbled a bit stronger, taking Jeremy's moans as a sign to go on. When Jeremy was putty in his hands he dragged him up, smiled at him mischievously before nuzzling him and kissing along his jaw, earning more soft groans. He trailed down to Jeremy's collarbone and sucked at it while Jeremy sucked at his neck.  
Tyler broke off again and – eyes closed - searched for Jeremy's lips with his own. When he found them he kissed Jeremy slowly and lavishly –emitting a small sigh -, taking his time to savor the feeling of those soft lips. Jeremy broke it off this time and placed a kiss above Tyler's temples, then kissed along his jaw after Tyler gave him a peck on his cheek and buried his hand in his hair. He nibbled Tyler's ear again, then nuzzled back to Tyler's lips.  
These lips tasted so good he never wanted to stop, but stopping Tyler did and trailed his kissed down along the neck to Jeremy's pecs. He sucked lightly and trailed down to Jeremy's abs mimicking what Jeremy had done for him only minutes before.

Jeremy pinned Tyler to the ground, kissed him intensively and reached with his hands inside Tyler's boxers and took the hard cock out. Jeremy grabbed it and jerked Tyler's dick furiously, kissing his neck, while Tyler practically clung in his hair. Then Tyler's hands tock Jeremy's face and turned it towards his own to suck at Jeremy's bottom lip. Jeremy broke off and trailed with his kisses to the other side of Tyler's neck before grabbed by Tyler again and his mouth devoured by Tyler's.  
They kissed frantically a few times more before Jeremy broke off again and squeezed Tyler's cock even more. It was enough to get Tyler totally unglued. Jeremy continued jerking Tyler, his face glued to the image of Tyler lying with his head on the grass being capable of nothing but silent moans and loud panting. He kissed Tyler on the cheek, on the neck, and on the cheek again, ever more turned on by Tyler's sounds and his own cock close to bursting despite not being touched at all.  
Tyler bucked one more time and hot semen splashed all over his abs, Jeremy's lips glued to his cheek, kissing and sucking.

Tyler panted loud and heavy, his energy drained of him. Then all color lost his features and he threw Jeremy of with one hand. He practically crawled away from him and hastily got on his feet after grabbing his top. He turned towards Jeremy and dragged his pants up. He looked at Jeremy as though the younger boy was a man-eating panther and Tyler was his meal.  
Tyler pointed at Jeremy with a shaking hand, when he spoke his voice was unsteady. "Next time I see you Gilbert."  
He turned on his heels and ran away at top speed, his upper body still unclothed.

"Hey babe, what's wrong?"  
"No…," Tyler didn't really want to have Vicky there right now, and then he spotted a figure he was looking for. Jeremy was sitting on a truck with some other kids and liquor bottles. Tyler had to keep himself from spitting; he could still taste Jeremy in his mouth and damn it made his cock hard. The punk was buzzed and this time he would pay. He would pay for making Tyler a faggot.


	12. A little fun

**A little fun.**

**I promise, I deliver. ;) **

* * *

Tyler's head felt like it was going to explode. His vision was cloudy but he slowly gained focus. He could already make out that the room was dark. As he lifted his head he noticed that he was not alone. In front of him another guy sat in an expensive looking armchair.  
The guy looked slightly like a teenager, albeit barely with his long hair - reaching down to his jaw albeit combed back - but then Tyler noticed the stubble and guessed that he was probably around Tyler's age. He had soft looking brown eyes, a well proportioned mouth and what looked like a strong jaw.  
Tyler tried to move but noticed that he was chained and currently mostly held up by it instead of his feet. He steadied his stand and tore at the chains. Shit, it was his last year in college and now this had to happen. Couldn't this crap have happened when he was a freshmen?  
He looked at the stranger and studied his appearance. He wore only a jeans and a west that looked like made out of black fur. His right delta was covered with what looked like an artistic depiction of a dragon fly and right under it was the outline of a bird of prey – an eagle probably. His arms were nowhere near as thick as Tyler's but they were well defined. The open west revealed equally well defined pecs and abs. Tyler shook his head, he didn't think about guys in that way and this was one of the worst places to start with it. "So, do you have any idea what you're in store for?" The guy's voice was part curious, part arrogant, part soft and lazed with a hint of pity.  
Tyler wished he could get these chains off, but since they could hold him so easily he guessed that he had no chance of getting free by himself. "I don't know what's going on but you need to get these chains off of me right now!"  
The guy laughed with an arrogant tone and slowly shook his head. "Oh no." Then his face got serious and his nostrils flared. "Please show me your flyer."  
Tyler had no idea what was going on. "My flyer?"  
"Yes. Nobody gets up here without a flyer." His face showed that the guy was actually interested in this issue. "Where is yours?"  
"I don't have a flyer."  
The guy let out a short chuckle. "Now… you see. That's not good for you at all."  
Tyler was annoyed. "Look, my super-gay friends dragged me into this gay bar. I'm not even gay." Tyler took a deep breath. "Cut the shit and release me now!"  
The guy had a slightly curious look. "What's your name?"  
"Look, I am not fucking around."  
"What is your name?" The guy shouted.  
"Tyler."  
"Tyler," he snorted dismissively, "not the most creative name." He looked Tyler up and down. "But it's not the name I am interested in anyway."  
"Dude, enough already."  
"This isn't just a gay bar Tyler. This is a vamp club."  
"A what?"  
"A vamp club," the guy seemed serious about this, "you know vampires."  
Oh great one of those freaks who had no life. "Cut the fuck, there is no such thing as vampires."  
"Than what do you call this?" The guy was suddenly in front of him, with a mouth open in a loud roar, which reminded Tyler of a cougar. The guy had sprouted big fangs, his eyes were surrounded by dark veins and the eyes themselves were blood red.  
Tyler tried to back off and get away but the chains held him forcefully in place. "What the fuck?"  
The guys face normalized itself and he started to look Tyler up and down again. "Let's see what you have." He ripped Tyler's shirt open and let his hands slide over Tyler's upper body, starting at his chest and going down to his abs. "Nice body." He had a look in his face that scared Tyler and he hoped that it wasn't hunger he read in those eyes.  
"This won't hurt a bit," he said with a diabolic smile. He bared his fangs again and bit hard into Tyler's left pectoral muscle, making him yell in pain.  
The vampire slurped and sucked with all his might, sending waves of pain through Tyler. As if not enough he pierced Tyler's flesh time and again, chewing into him and releasing even more of his blood. The pain was nearly unbearable and Tyler could do nothing but scream for the eternity it seemed to take. Suddenly the pain ceased and Tyler felt weak, he was only held by the chains. His vision blurry again, he felt as if about to faint.  
An iron grip got hold of his face. His mouth was forced open and he felt a strange fluid being shoved into his mouth. Before he could even try to spit it out his mouth was forced shut and sealed with a strong hand. He had the chance of either choking or swallowing and he chose to swallow. Only seconds after doing so, he felt his vision clarify again and his strength returning. He was able to lift himself by pulling at the chains and standing upright, one leg at a time. He looked reflexively to the spot on his chest where the vampire had bitten him and while he found blood he found no sign of the wound anymore.  
"Nice".  
Tyler looked up and saw the vampire's eyes locked on Tyler's abs and licking his lips. Tyler prayed that he didn't want desert. His head came near to the spot he had bitten before and he parted his lips. Tyler's heart began racing on the prospect of being vamp-food again, possibly dying this time. But instead of piercing it with his skin the vampire licked the spot he had bitten before and the sensation made Tyler shiver. "Now you and I are gonna have a little fun!"  
He unfastened Tyler's chains and grabbed his neck – pulling him in for a long and lavish kiss. Tyler couldn't bring himself to break it, he didn't even want to.  
"I like my lovers free and willing." He came nearer and whispered into Tyler's ear. "And I love sucking cock more than sucking blood. And something tells me your cock would be perfect for my mouth."  
The words alone made Tyler's dick fill with blood. The sensation of the vampires tongue licking down his upper body and the sound of his jeans opening made every reservation melt.  
The vampire enveloped Tyler's hard cock with his mouth and took it in all the way. Tyler couldn't help it, he just had to moan. The vampire pulled back again and it felt every bit as good. His cock was sucked with a strong pull, warms lips putting sweat pressure on Tyler's shaft, making him groan and pant alternatively.  
The vampire let go of Tyler's cock after sucking the glans a bit more. He licked Tyler's shaft one more time and then took it in his right hand and began to rub it gently. He repeated this a few times before taking him in again and slowly pulling his pants and boxers down. He was slow at first but then began to gradually increase his speed until setting at a steady pace.  
Tyler grabbed his hair with his right hand – which the vampire didn't seem to mind at all – and started to rock his hips a bit, panting now and then.  
As the vampire added a slight rotation of his head to each time he sucked, Tyler released his grab and started to run his fingers through the long hair.  
After putting a few kisses to the glans the vampire grabbed Tyler's dick again and started to lick his shaft, then took him in and let his hands run over Tyler's abs and side while doing so. After licking the shaft once more, Tyler's cock was once again enveloped but the pace was slower this time, the pull stronger and more even. He was taken in all the way and he felt the tongue kneading his dick in the mouth. The sucking continued at the same slow pace, earning one moan after another.  
When Tyler thought he might burst, the vampire let go of his cock and instead got down to Tyler's balls. He came from the side and lavishly licked the area where the ball sack joined with the hip. He licked it eagerly, hastily as if not being able to get enough of it. Tyler wanted to say that he didn't had to worry and that he wasn't going anywhere but as he wanted to start a sucking on a specific point made him moan and forget what he wanted to say.  
As the vampire rubbed his dick again, Tyler couldn't do anything than let his head fall back in a moan and just enjoy. He came ever closer to bursting as his cock was simultaneously sucked and rubbed. Then the most amazing thing happened: the vampire again took everything of Tyler in and began to deep-throat him at a slow pace.  
That was it, he could hold it no longer, he actually screamed as the heat left his body and he exploded into the vampire's mouth. He felt like the energy had been sucked out of him, but it had been so worth it.  
He nearly fell but strong arms caught him and he felt nibbling at his throat.  
The last thing Tyler knew was how his jaw was grabbed again and then everything went dark.

When he awoke he felt a burning in his throat he had never known before. His nose caught an irresistible smell and when he turned into the direction the smell was coming from, the vampire was sitting on his heels and held a glass with a dark red substance for Tyler to take.  
The scent had Tyler's full attention now and he hastily grabbed the glass and emptied it with one swipe, he actually wiped the rest of the liquor with his index-finger and sucked it. As he did this a new sensation washed over him. Everything got louder, the scents of the room intensified and his vision got sharper. In addition he felt like he was on fire and there was a stampede going on in his head.  
He heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down and looked into the direction. The vampire was opening his pants and revealed a big boner.  
"Welcome to my world," he said with a smile.  
Tyler could only see the boner in front of him, inhaling its scent. And then – without second thought – he took it in. He sucked and licked, practically devouring the piece of meat he craved so much. And judging by the moans he received, the vampire enjoyed it every bit as much as he did. Tyler so didn't care whether he was gay or straight now; he only cared how good it felt to suck that dick.

The End.


	13. Stay away from my sister

**Stay away from my sister**

**Remember? I said two smut stories. ;-)**

**Again, please review and any suggestions are welcome.**

* * *

Jeremy rushed through the door of the locker room and spotted the asshole he was looking for immediately. "Motherfucker," he yelled and threw his bag away, paying no attention for the direction it flew.  
Tyler obviously had been busy packing his trunk and wore only a tank top and shorts. "What?" There was no sense of annoyance in his voice. Neither was there amusement as Jeremy might have suspected. Tyler seemed either totally indifferent towards what had happened or he honestly didn't know. Jeremy guessed it was rather the first.  
"I heard about that shit you did to my sister."  
Tyler laughed slightly, if he didn't before he had caught on now. "Yeah. What about it?"  
"That's not funny dick, everybody thinks she's a whore now."  
Tyler laughed more. "Trust me she is not a whore. And just in case you thought otherwise she wasn't a virgin either."  
"And she isn't your mattress you can just lay on when you feel for it."  
Now this made Tyler laugh loud and hard. As if he could care less about Jeremy's sister and what she is and isn't.  
Jeremy saw red and charged at Tyler. He pushed him hard. "You think it's funny? Fuck you!"  
Tyler wasn't the least intimidated and kept on laughing.  
"What?"  
"She liked it; that was clear. Trust me"  
"Shut up dickhead." Jeremy pushed him again and while Tyler stopped laughing a smile stayed on his face.  
Jeremy pushed him again, this time with all his strength and it worked. That stupid smile was washed off of Tyler's face in a second. He glared at Jeremy and his lips pulled back slightly, his nostrils flaring. He came towards Jeremy in a slow pace. "So what?" He pushed Jeremy. "What are you gonna do?"  
Jeremy pushed Tyler again, but this time Tyler was ready and didn't even stagger. "Wanna take it to the man?"  
Tyler just stood there, waiting for a reaction. Then he threatened. "Bring it!"

Jeremy charged at him, but Tyler saw the move coming. He caught one of Jeremy's arms and held it in a death grip. Jeremy countered by hurling his body backwards, right into Tyler. The impact threw Tyler of his balance and Jeremy used the opportunity to free himself. He whirled around and tried to grab Tyler, who met his assault and caught Jeremy's hands in midair. The guys were pushing against each other, a pure contest of strength, which Tyler naturally won. He used his superior strength to push Jeremy back and on the ground.

Jeremy couldn't believe what just happened. He wanted to kick Lockwood's ass and now he was down here in the locker room, nailed to the ground by the dickhead. Tyler seemed distract for some unknown reason and Jeremy took advantage of the opening in the defense. He bucked him off and hurled Tyler over, catching his arms and straddled him by sitting on his chest.

This was weird. Jeremy was straddling him but out of some reason Tyler didn't try to get free. He was just breathing hard, harder than was normal actually and stared Jeremy in the eye.  
"She liked it from behind," he suddenly said.

Jeremy felt his blood boil as he heard the words. He pulled his lips back and with a speed he didn't knew he had in him he had turned Tyler over and straddled his back. He was so enraged that he didn't notice that Tyler didn't even try to defend himself.  
"You think it's funny?" He grabbed Tyler's neck and without thinking he started to pull Tyler's top down, over his torso not the other way around. He pulled it past Tyler's shorts and pulled them off too in the same swipe.  
He slapped Tyler's left buttock and started to knead both of them.  
"How do you like it to get fucked in the ass?" Let Tyler have a taste of his own medicine, he thought. He was determined to make Tyler pay for what he did.

Tyler wriggled a bit but Jeremy grabbed his neck again and squeezed hard, making him stop and earning another slap on his buttock. Tyler noticed that his attempt to break free was half-hearted at best, although if there was such a word as 'quarter-hearted' it might have been more appropriate. His body wasn't willing to fight and break free. What was really puzzling was the fact that he wasn't as disturbed as he should have been. There was something really appealing about the prospect of being taken by Jeremy right here and now.  
He was mostly excited, but a part of him was scared. It would hurt and the prospect of being raped was far from appealing, but he still couldn't move. He didn't want to. He had to know what it felt like to have sex with a boy. He felt his ass actually clenching and unclenching, begging for Jeremy's cock.  
When he felt Jeremy's lips on his left buttock Tyler came unglued.

Jeremy parted Tyler's ass-cheeks, spat on the pink little hole and began fingering it. He did it only for a few seconds since he had no desire to give Tyler any enjoyment, he just wanted to have a smooth access.  
When he saw Tyler moving up a bit he grabbed his neck and pushed him down again. "Don't move!" his voice was commanding. Jeremy kneaded the buttocks in front of him a few times more before he got up and pulled his shirt off and shoved his jeans and boxers down. Jeremy scanned the room for his bag. He spotted it lying nearly at the other end of the room near the door to the shower.  
Jeremy was about to get up when he caught movement in the corner of his eye. His head spun around immediately and he saw Tyler looking at him. He charged forward grabbed Tyler by the hair and pushed his head to the ground. "I said 'don't move'!"  
Tyler seemed to obey this time and was stiff as a poker. Jeremy got up– cursing himself, because the pants around his ankles made it difficult to walk – and got his bag. On the way back to Tyler he rummaged in it until he found what he had searched for. He took the condom out and placed it between Tyler's legs. Then he started kneading and slapping Tyler's buttocks again and he couldn't help but notice that the sight of Tyler laying on the floor and presenting his ass was making his dick rise. Jeremy reached down to his cock and stroked to get it fully hard. When he had accomplished it he opened the condom-bag with his teeth, took it out and rolled it over his cock. He noticed that the condom was prelubricated so entering Tyler was going to be pretty smooth for both of them. Jeremy wanted Tyler to get punished and not possibly enjoying this. He knew he wouldn't, Jeremy knew that he himself wouldn't enjoy this.  
He closed his eyes – he didn't want to see it – and pressed his cock against Tyler's hole and when he entered Tyler it was his undoing.

Tyler did all he could not to moan out loud but he couldn't stop panting when Jeremy invaded his hole. That felt huge and it burned a bit. But only at first as Tyler's body still rejected the intrusion, but then he relaxed and swallowed Jeremy's cock whole until the boy's hips rested against Tyler's ass.  
Jeremy was above him now, steadying himself with his hands, each on one side of Tyler, about the height of Tyler's lower ribcage. Then Jeremy started to move out again and Tyler panted loudly. In had felt good, but out felt even better.  
Jeremy started to fuck Tyler at a slow pace, panting as well but not anywhere near as loud as Tyler did. Each thrust was more confident than the one before and Tyler could do nothing than enjoy what was done to him. If Jeremy had intended this to be a punishment for Tyler, he had failed on a big scale.  
When he felt Jeremy's left hand pulling at his hips he knew exactly what would come next. Jeremy pulled him up and Tyler readily followed. As he got up he noticed for the first time how hard his own cock had become. Pressed against the floor he hadn't noticed, too caught up in the feeling of the cock in his ass, but now with fresh air around it he felt it, and he liked the feeling.  
Jeremy grabbed Tyler's hip with the right hand and rested the left on the center of Tyler's back and started thrusting again. Tyler could hear Jeremy painting and making soft hissing noises. Then Jeremy grabbed both of Tyler's hips and began fucking a bit faster, accelerating the frequency of hissing and Tyler's panting.  
Tyler had never thought that it would feel this way but it felt so good, he never wanted to stop.

Letting his head fall back and keeping thrusting by pure instinct and reflex Jeremy was overwhelmed by what he was doing. He was one part ecstatic, one part shocked and all in for fucking the shit out of Tyler. A part of him warned him that he should not go further that he would be trapped, and the other urged him forward, to go along and enjoy everything. And Jeremy really did want to go along, he could not let Tyler get away and damn, it even felt good what he was doing, very good in fact. Fucking Tyler felt better than fucking Vicky ever did.  
When Jeremy let his head fall forward again he made the worst mistake he could have made: he opened his eyes. What he saw was his demise. From what he could see of Tyler's face he could tell that the other boy was deep in ecstasy and enjoyed every moment of Jeremy pumping into him. And even worse was that a huge part of Jeremy enjoyed it that Tyler enjoyed it. Every single thrust, the feeling of Tyler wrapped around his cock was so full of bliss that Jeremy started to lose track of time. The sight of Tyler's back moving forward and backward, the play of his muscles on his back and the glitter of the sweat was so appealing that Jeremy got caught in the feeling of watching Tyler. He actually forgot to push, just to notice that Tyler was moving on his own now, practically milking Jeremy. Jeremy shook his head furiously. He had to stay clear; this was Tyler's punishment, not sex.  
He pumped even faster, earning 'oh yeahs' from Tyler and realizing that a few came from his own mouth not Tyler's. Jeremy knew he had to stop before he would start doing this just for the sake of it. But he didn't want to stop because he a) liked it and b) still wanted to punish Tyler and he could think of only one other way. Tyler might be pretending whatever he wanted even when having a cock in his ass, but there was no way he could pretend anything when the same cock was sticking in his mouth.  
Jeremy pulled out of Tyler and started to walk – on his knees – to Tyler's head, discarding of the condom in the process. He grabbed Tyler's hair with all the force he could muster and shoved the dick into his face. Tyler slowly opened his mouth, eyes glued to the cock in front of him. When he took him in, Jeremy knew he had made another big mistake.

Jeremy fell back with a loud thud and as the only sounds he was making were moans Tyler could only guess that he was doing a damn good job. And he didn't feel forced to do anything. It was different then he expected but he liked what he was doing. He grabbed Jeremy's cock after the first few suck-attempts and concentrated on the upper half of the shaft. He squeezed it a bit with his lips and then started rubbing and sucking simultaneously. The sensation of the glans rubbing against his tongue when he licked around it, Jeremy's moans when Tyler took him in and sucked hard and slow and that grunt when he licked his balls made Tyler's own dick leek with precome.  
Seeing Jeremy's rising and sinking chest, covered with sweat, and hearing his soft moans Tyler wanted more. It was only fair in his eyes, Jeremy had fucked him and now Tyler had sucked his dick, so they could just as well go all the way.

His eyes were shut tight; Jeremy didn't dare to open them, scared of what might happen if he looked at Tyler again. He took in a sharp breath as he felt Tyler releasing his cock and touching the base of his stomach with his tongue. The wet tongue and open mouth kisses trailing along his stomach caused him to stiffen and clutch to the floor. He could do nothing more than lay there, too caught up in the feeling of Tyler sucking and licking his left nipple.  
Tyler nibbled along Jeremy's neck and sucked his earlobe. When he tried to kiss Jeremy, Jeremy tried to squirm away with his own but Tyler grabbed him by the hair and made him stop. Jeremy had still kept his eyes shut and at the same time refused to get away. He let himself be taken by Tyler and god, could the guy kiss. When he probed his tongue at his lips, Jeremy opened right up, allowing him full entrance, while sliding his own tongue out to give and take as much as he could. He stopped fighting in any way when Tyler rolled them over, pulling Jeremy on top, their lips pressed against each other all the time.  
This was just crazy. Jeremy felt as if he was reprogrammed or something. There was nothing of his former intention left; now he wanted to pleasure Tyler as much as Tyler had pleasured him. No, that wasn't all of it, he wanted Tyler, he ached for him.  
He broke the kiss and nibbled his neck, then trailed kisses down to the Tyler's right nipple. Sucking with open mouthed kisses he enjoyed the feeling of that hard little hump against his tongue. He circled around it, played and kissed it. He kissed and sucked Tyler, licked along the lines his muscles formed on his upper body, taking a taste test of every inch of skin.  
Finally he arrived at the hip and when he felt Tyler's hard cock pressed against his face the temptation was irresistible. He steadied himself with one hand on either side of Tyler's hips and caught the cock with his mouth.  
He started to suck lightly, going up and down slowly on Tyler, never taking him in more than half. He opened his eyes and studied Tyler's body language, searching for any sign of unease. When Tyler lifted his hand and stroked through Jeremy's hair he knew that he was on the right path. He took more of Tyler in, going nearly all the way until reflexes took in and it was either back off or gag, so pulling back it was.  
He heard an 'again' between Tyler's moans and so he did it again. He did it again and again. When he had Tyler slick with saliva he used his hand as well. He wasn't quite sure what to do but tried to mimic Tyler as best as he could and added a few ideas of his own. Instead of just squeezing Tyler's cock lightly he also rotated while rubbing up and down.

Tyler could only lay there and enjoy. He thought that Jeremy did a better job than he did and when the younger boy slid his tongue down Tyler's shaft and sucked at his balls, Tyler's body arched and he groaned loud.

Grabbing Tyler's buttocks Jeremy wanted to do the same thing he had done at the beginning but he wanted to do it properly this time. He pushed Tyler's legs up, close to his chest, practically bending him in half. He traced his tongue down, licked Tyler's crease and teased his anus. He spread his tongue as wide as he could and covered the hole with saliva to the best of his abilities than started to kiss Tyler's buttocks. He smiled at the fact that Tyler had such a big ass; actually he had always been partial to big butts. He kissed and licked it a few more times then drew back and instead slid his finger over Tyler's hole before pushing it in.

Tyler emitted a soft moan. Jeremy just fingering him, as good as it was, didn't satisfy him right now, not after having so much of Jeremy in him. Hell it was close to torture knowing the thing he wanted most was so close but yet so far away.  
"Fuck me!"  
"Wha?"  
Jeremy didn't seem to understand and Tyler went nuts. "Fuck me or I fuck your sister."

Jeremy had no idea what Tyler had said about his sister. All he had understood was 'fuck me' and he was more than happy to obey. He lined the head of his cock up with the ready hole. He pushed in and Tyler's body swallowed him whole. "Damn, you feel good." His body wanted to push in fast but Jeremy held himself back and pressed forward slowly. He ignored his desire to move faster to take the time of savoring the feeling of Tyler's body squeezing him tight.  
He thrust gently at first and Tyler sighed and gasped, the sounds adding to Jeremy's arousal. He grabbed Tyler's legs under the knees and pulled him up to meet his thrusts, moving faster.  
Tyler groaned, his eyes going wide. His whole body tensed, his ass tightening.  
Jeremy groaned too. He sped his pace more and watched the pleasure play over Tyler's face. He smiled and took notice of the angle he was using.  
"You like that?"  
"Please faster."  
Jeremy's body was wet with sweat and damn if Tyler being just as wet and hot, aching for Jeremy wasn't hot he didn't knew what was. He started thrusting faster. "Jerk yourself off."  
Tyler grabbed his dick, pulling in time to Jeremy's strokes. It was the most erotic thing Jeremy had ever seen.  
He fucked Tyler fast and hard, driving into him. Within seconds Tyler's body shook, his moans growing louder and louder. His muscles clamped tight around Jeremy and his mouth opened wide into a silent yell.  
Something about the look on his face when he came undid Jeremy and he came with a ragged moan, his body spilling into Tyler's.  
Jeremy was exhausted and for some inconceivable reason he had to say one more thing. He half-heartedly punched Tyler on the chest, their faces only half a foot away from each other.  
"Stay the fuck away from my sister," he managed between his panting.  
Tyler grinned from one ear to another. "It's a deal if you take her place."  
He grabbed Jeremy's neck and pulled him down for another lavish kiss and Jeremy once again gave in. He felt like a slut, but he so didn't care.


	14. Good morning

**Good morning**

**Short, uncomplicated, smutty, just the way you like it. ;-)**

* * *

Tyler slid two cool fingers in and out of his boyfriend. Jeremy's head was resting on his hands as he lay on his stomach. "What a way to wake up."  
Jeremy moved his ass to the motion of Tyler's fingers, obviously enjoying the sensation. Tyler slid in a third finger, and Jeremy pushed his forehead into the pillow. Tyler spread his ass cheeks apart as his tongue licked around Jeremy's hole. His boyfriend pushed back, impaling Tyler's tongue in him. He tongue fucked him until the need was too great for any further delay. Tyler kissed his tight entrance and then lifted his head.  
"Lift your hips, Jer."  
Jeremy complied. Tyler's cock popped past the ring.  
"Harder." Tyler rocked harder into Jeremy's tight ass, grabbing his hips and losing himself in his boyfriends body. He loved knowing he brought Jeremy such pleasure. It's not like he was that experienced with guys, having exclusively fucked girls before Jeremy came along. Jeremy was his first experience in loving a guy. Tyler realized that he liked both, but Jeremy would always be his first choice. It even made him feel closer to Jeremy knowing he was his first, as far as gay love was concerned.  
"Gonna come." Jeremy's body shook as he came all over the sheets. Tyler howled as Jeremy's tight ass clamped down on him, milking his sperm from his balls.  
He slid his soft cock from his boyfriend, falling back.  
"Good morning," Tyler panted out.  
"Morning, stud."


	15. Fuck

**Fuck**

**Again, pure smut, barely any story behind it. Enjoy.**

**I'm naughty aren't I? What can I say, I am just a man. :P**

* * *

Tyler cupped Jeremy's face and started to kiss him repeatedly while trying to get his shirt off.  
"You have to stop kissing me, if this shall be going anywhere." Jeremy laughed.  
Tyler mumbled something unintelligible as he continued the kissing. Tyler pushed the fabric back and kissed the exposed skin of the shoulder. His tongue trailed down his Jeremy's arm, licking the flesh, making Jeremy's head fell back and his breath starting to pant.  
Tyler slowly kissed down Jeremy's skin, licking his tongue across Jeremy's back, his buttocks, and then his hip as he slowly undressed him. Tyler made his way around to Jeremy's groin, kissing the tip as he dropped to his knees. He sucked one side of the sac, swirling his tongue around then releasing it to do the same to the other.  
"Tyler, please," Jeremy breathlessly begged.  
Tyler walked on his knees as Jeremy stepped backwards until he reached the bed, Tyler never giving up his attention to Jeremy's body. Tyler's hands snaked up, splaying across Jeremy's abdomen as he pushed him back, Jeremy landing on his back as Tyler licked his way up Jeremy's shaft.  
"You taste so damn good," Tyler praised while sucking the length vertically. Tyler pushed Jeremy back until he could climb on the bed and get between his legs, grabbing the base to pull the cock into his mouth. Tyler looked up. Jeremy was on his elbows, watching with his mouth slightly open, staring at Tyler in awe.  
Tyler smiled then took the cock further into his mouth, sucking on it as he prepared his Jeremy for the breaching soon to come.  
"Tyler." Jeremy's breath was catching, his chest rising and falling rapidly as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Oh yeah, he did him just right. Tyler opened his mouth wider, relaxing his throat muscle as Jeremy pushed his shaft slowly down his throat. Jeremy's hands played over Tyler's hair, tempted to grab it but not daring to go along.  
"So good," Jeremy mumbled as he pulled his cock back then pushed it down Tyler's throat. Tyler reveled in the fucking of his mouth. Jeremy's shaft was rock hard.  
His cheeks giving suction, Tyler pulled tight on his Jeremy's cock, bringing the hips off of the bed. Jeremy's knees fell further apart, whimpering into the night as Tyler's hands skimmed his body.  
"Fuck me," Jeremy begged to the ceiling. "I need you inside of me. Tyler… so badly."  
Tyler slowly pulled back until Jeremy's cock slid from his mouth, placing a kiss to the head before teasing Jeremy's hole with his slick fingers.  
He bent down, kissing each globe before pushing Jeremy's legs back. Tyler pushed forward, breaching him as his head fell back and his eyes closed at the sheer pleasure.  
Jeremy wrapped his legs around Tyler's body, locking his ankles at the small of Tyler's back. "Fuck me," Jeremy breathed as Tyler fell to his arms, cupping his face, staring into his eyes as he pulled back then pushed forward, taking Jeremy with him on the trip to another plane.  
Tyler began to thrust harder, his right hand going to Jeremy's hip, massaging the flesh as Jeremy's tight hole pulled on his shaft.  
"Harder, Tyler. Make me feel you," Jeremy pleaded as he raised his lower body into the thrusts, giving Tyler a deeper penetration.  
Sitting up, Tyler pulled Jeremy's legs from around him and held onto the backs of Jeremy's knees as he sawed in and out, watching his cock make love to that pink delight. It was an amazing sight. "Don't come, Jeremy. I want you to fuck me next."  
"Fast. I'm almost there." Jeremy released his own cock, fighting to stave off his orgasm.  
Slamming into him, Tyler clenched his jaw and growled through his teeth as he exploded. His nerves felt raw, his body jerking at the force of his release. He quickly dropped Jeremy's legs, pulling out then sliding next to him.  
Jeremy jumped up, grabbing the lube as he prepared Tyler. "Ready? Please say yes."  
"Do it," Tyler panted. He got on all fours, lowering his head as Jeremy entered him.  
"I love you, Tyler," Jeremy confessed as he thrust harder, angling himself until he knew he hit Tyler's gland, making him gasp.  
"I love you, too." Tyler was lost in the feeling Jeremy was drawing out of him. His hands fisted the sheets, his back bowed as he fucked back onto Jeremy's cock, his own coming back to life, begging to come again.  
"I'm close." Jeremy quickened his pace as Tyler clenched his muscle, Jeremy crying out as he came.  
Tyler grabbed his cock and pumped it fiercely until he exploded on the sheets. They both fell forward, and Tyler reached behind him to still Jeremy. He didn't want him to leave his body just yet. It felt too good having him inside.  
Jeremy pushed his hands under Tyler's shoulders, holding him close as Tyler basked in the afterglow.  
"Thank you." Jeremy kissed between Tyler's shoulder blades.  
"For what?"  
"Loving me." Jeremy rubbed his cheek into his Tyler's sweaty back, tightening his hold, like he never wanted to let him go.


	16. The first time

**The first time**

**It's mating season ;)**

* * *

Too many emotions were racing through Tyler. Love filled his heart, tenderness controlled his fingers, confusion swirled through his mind, lust made his blood boil and the urge to protect held him in place. He needed Jeremy's content so both of them would be better able to handle this. "Just relax. I promise to go slow. Okay?"  
Jeremy nodded.  
Tyler smiled and laid the younger boy down gently on the bed. He took the right foot and licked a path between each toe and circling around his ankle. Tyler's tongue licked the back of Jeremy's calf and around to his shin. He nipped behind his knee, pulling a moan from Jeremy. Tyler pulled back and started on the other side. When he reached Jeremy's thighs, his lover started to spread his legs a little further open. Tyler kissed both thighs as he slowly pulled Jeremy's boxers off, marveling at the wonderful scent and taste. Jeremy tensed for a moment, but relaxed again as Tyler continued to lick his way around his legs.  
Tyler flicked his tongue on Jeremy's balls, and his hips bucked. His tongue explored Jeremy's sac, perineum, and his crease, coaxing soft moaning from the lips he loved so much and causing those gentle hands to clench the sheets. When Tyler kissed the head of Jeremy's cock, he cried out and seed splashed onto his body. "Damn, you're responsive."  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Jeremy panted.  
Tyler smiled at him. "Don't worry. You want it again?"  
"Please."  
Tyler engulfed his cock, swallowing to the root as Jeremy bucked and grabbed Tyler's hair. He fucked Tyler's mouth in a passionate frenzy. Jeremy came again, crying Tyler's name.  
"I want to give you more." Tyler leaned over and grabbed the lube from the side drawer. He stood and pulled his underwear off as he lubed Jeremy's hole – his eyes gazing at Tyler full of lust -, trying to decide what position would be the gentlest for their first time. He decided to lay Jeremy on his side. Although he wanted to look him in the eyes as he received him, he had to put Jeremy's needs first.  
"You have to push out as I push my finger in." Jeremy nodded and Tyler slowly breached him. He knew the only way to get Jeremy through this in as much of a painless way as possible was to find his prostate quickly. He found the gland and stroked it. Jeremy pushed his hips up as semen shot out again. "You are the sexiest boy I have ever seen." Tyler stretched him for a little while longer before adding a second finger.  
"Tyler." Jeremy called his name in rush of breath.  
"Yes?"  
"More."  
Tyler nodded, adding a third finger very carefully. He crooked his wrist and moved his fingers in a scissor-like motion. Once he felt he'd stretched Jeremy to his fullest, he removed his hand and lubed his cock.  
"I'm going in now, Jeremy."  
Jeremy nodded, panting.  
"Lay on your side." Jeremy rolled to his side and waited.  
Tyler crawled behind him and pulled Jeremy's right leg up, laying it over his thigh. "Ready?"  
Jeremy shook his head then nodded it.  
"Is that a yes or no?" Tyler teased.  
"Yes."  
"Again, push out as I push in." Tyler pushed the head of his cock past the ring of muscles and stopped, waiting for Jeremy to adjust.  
"It feels…different."  
"Good?"  
"Different."  
"Can I move?" Tyler was dying, but he locked all his muscles in place. He wasn't moving an inch until Jeremy was ready. When Jeremy nodded, Tyler pushed further in.  
"So full."  
"Get's much better. Trust me, I had the experience already."  
"With whom?"  
Tyler shook his head. "Not important, he is gone now and you are here." Tyler pulled back until only the head of his cock remained then pushed back in further than before. He began a slow rocking.  
Jeremy panted. "I can take more, Tyler."  
Tyler quickened his pace, still being gentle. He pulled out and turned Jeremy on his back, locking gazes with him. "Wrap your legs around my waist" Jeremy did and Tyler slid back in as he pulled Jeremy's hips up his thighs. He pulled his lover up into his arms as he grabbed his hips and impaled Jeremy up and down on his cock.  
"Jesus, you feel so good." Jeremy broke the eye contact and tilted his neck to allow Tyler to take what was now his.  
Tyler's head fell back as he cried out Jeremy's name, his sperm bathing Jeremy's tight channel. His head fell forward; sucking at the piece of neck Jeremy presented to him and rocked him gently. Tyler didn't want to ever leave his body. It was home.  
Jeremy wrapped his arms around Tyler's neck as he caught his breath.  
"Can we do that again?"  
"Always, I'm all yours." Tyler kissed Jeremy's neck. "Yours to take," he kissed the apple, "yours to command", he looked Jeremy into the eyes, "yours to love." At the words Jeremy crossed the distance between them, locking both in a deep, searing battle of tongues.


	17. Make love to me, wolf

**Make love to me, wolf.**

**Like I said, mating season. :P**

* * *

This shouldn't be so hard. Taking a deep breath, Jeremy blurted out, "Iwantyoutofuckme". Great, he lost the power of intelligible speech.  
"What was that, Jeremy?" A smirk grew on Tyler's face.  
Great, now he had to repeat it. Maybe he should just get naked, it's not as though Tyler hadn't already worshipped his ass. That had to work. Jeremy turned his back to Tyler. With shaky fingers and racing heartbeat he pulled his sweat-shirt off. Stop stalling, he lectured himself. His hands reached for the snap on his slacks but were shaking too much to get them unfastened. Relax, his own voice said in his head.  
He toed his shoes off, setting them together.  
Jeremy tried once more to unclip his pants, and finally they cooperated. He slid the zipper down and hesitated. Cool air brushed his ass as his slacks pooled at his ankles. Taking a deep breath, Jeremy pulled his feet out and bent to pick them up. At that moment he felt a hand on one buttock and his heart raced even faster. Okay, socks and underwear were the last things remaining. He pulled the socks off, but when he went to his underwear he felt the hand leave his buttock and going to the waistline of him boxers. A second hand touched his thigh as well and both slid inside his boxers, slowly peeling them down.  
Jeremy took a deep breath, letting it out in one long exhale. He felt Tyler's breath at his ear.  
"Could you repeat what you said?"  
Crap. Tyler was going to make him ask. Oh, man. Jeremy's lips moved but nothing came out. Maybe Tyler would lip read his desire. His boyfriend made no move.  
"I, uh, want you to …can you?"  
"Can I what?"  
"Um, make love to me?"  
"All you had to do was ask." Tyler whispered in his ear. "Come here Jer. Undress your boyfriend."  
Jeremy turned around, reaching unsteady hands forward as he unsnapped the denim, slowly pulled the zipper down, reached into his waistband and pulled the jeans to his ankles. He got on his knees as he removed the boots, releasing the jeans from Tyler's ankles and slid the socks off. Tyler was naked from the waist down. Jeremy was dying to take a good look at his cock. It felt enormous, but what did it look like? On shaky legs, he stood. His eyes slowly lowered to the prick. Motherfucker! That was inside of him? How?  
"I want to suck you." Wow. He was getting bolder.  
"Then what are you waiting for?" Tyler yanked his shirt over his head, tossing it aside with a grin on his face and a gleam in his eyes.  
Jeremy didn't waste any time, opening wide to take in the plum head. His tongue licked around the bulbous head, taking in the delicious, tangy and sweet taste of his boyfriend.  
"Suck the head, Jeremy." Tyler instructed between clenched teeth.  
Jeremy wrapped his hand around the base and sucked the crown, laving his tongue at the clear liquid that was escaping from the slit in the top, Tyler moaned, and his hips hitched slightly. Encouraged, Jeremy swallowed another inch.  
"You're the best." Tyler groaned.  
Jeremy pulled back. A musky, manly smell flooded his nose. Tyler's cock jerked, and Jeremy sucked harder to keep it from dislodging.  
"That's it. Suck it. Cup my balls."  
Reaching his hand up, he felt the weight of Tyler's sac as he palmed it. He rolled them around, gently pushing them up then letting them weigh back down. Tyler's hips began to move, his cock sinking further in. Jeremy opened wider, allowing the shaft to go deeper.  
"Jeremy, suck it." Tyler ran his hands through Jeremy's hair, and electricity shot through him at the gentle touch.  
Jeremy began to bob his head, taking in as much as he could. Saliva ran down his chin. He became bolder, squeezing the sac and relaxing his throat muscle. Tylers prick slid further back, Jeremy concaved his cheeks, sucking hard and bobbing faster.  
"Gonna come." Tyler's head fell back, his hips snapping and his fists clenching. Tyler yelled as his seed shot out and down Jeremy's throat. He was trying desperately to swallow it all.  
Tyler pulled Jeremy up, kissing him deeply like he was desperate to lose him.  
"Make love to me, wolf." Jeremy moaned.  
His boyfriend growled with a smile on his face as he lay Jeremy down on the bed. Jeremy scooted over to accommodate the large wolf as he climbed on.  
"Get on your hands and knees." Tyler instructed him.  
Jeremy rolled over. They had done this before, but it still felt so new to him. His hole quivered when a finger brushed up against it. He felt his cheeks separate then the finger push in.  
His head lowered, the feelings washing through him. He tensed when the second finger breached him.  
"Relax, just relax. I have you." Tyler's strong voice – so soft when it wasn't laced with arrogance - became a hypnotic spell in Jeremy's mind. His body relaxed, his hands unclenched. He let go of the fear and allowed the sensations to flow freely through him.  
"That's it, Jer."  
Jeremy's shoulders touched the mattress, allowing his backside to rise higher. He wanted it, wanted that feeling to expand, encompass another finger. "More." He breathed out in need.  
The bed dipped and screech as Tyler moved around behind him. A hand touched the inside of his thigh, encouraging him to spread them wider. Jeremy's eyes widened as he was entered.  
"Mine." Tyler licked at Jeremy's shoulder. Jeremy fragmented, his seed erupting as Tyler pushed deeper. "Tyler, please." Jeremy cried out. The feelings spiraled out of control. He felt as though he were tumbling with his arms outstretched and nothing to grab hold of. "Too much."  
Tyler wrapped Jeremy in his powerful arms as Jeremy cried out. Tyler dove into his shoulder, locking him in place as he sawed in and out of Jeremy.  
"I need," Jeremy begged. He wasn't sure what it was he needed, but his body was on fire. A maelstrom of sensations and emotions assaulted him, barraging his mind and body.  
Tyler reached under him, grabbing his engorged penis, pumping it rapidly as Jeremy shouted out his name. Tyler was blanketing Jeremy, keeping him grounded as best he could, but it still wasn't enough. Jeremy bucked as his come exploded from him in a dynamic firestorm of heat.  
Tyler grunted into Jeremy's shoulder, his pelvis rapidly pounding his backside. Jeremy knew the moment his Tyler came. Tyler whined into his flesh, still practically glued to it, the hickey might stay for weeks Jeremy thought.  
Jeremy's hands grabbed the forearms that were wrapped around his chest, holding on as he panted and came back down to earth. He had to blink a few times to regain focus.  
"Mine." Tyler purred it this time, lapping at his neck. Jeremy closed his eyes. The only thing he wanted right now was to snuggle against his wolf and sleep.


	18. Fucking, nuff said

**Fucking, nuff said**

**Why is it that I can only think of sex when I imagine these two? **

**However, this time I was deeply, maybe too deeply, influenced by another author. Can you guess which one?**

* * *

Jeremy was getting tired of fighting the urge to pull Tyler into his arms, so why try?  
He pulled Tyler to him and kissed those soft looking lips. Tyler whimpered and grabbed a handful of shirt as he pulled Jeremy closer.  
Jeremy nudged Tyler to lie back, climbing over him as he deepened the kiss, moaning into Tyler's mouth. He pushed his hard cock against Tyler's, snaking his hand behind Tyler's head.  
Jeremy pulled back, yanking his shirt above his head and tossing it aside. He pulled Tyler's up to his armpits and dove down to suck a nipple into his mouth, the taste of salty skin making his senses roar to life.  
Tyler arched his back, grabbing Jeremy's hair as he pushed his cock into Jeremy's hardened erection. The action made Jeremy desperate to bury his cock deep into Tyler. The older boy writhed under him, raising his groin higher, rocking his hips from side to side. Their cocks danced around each other's, and the friction had Jeremy panting.  
Jeremy kissed his way up Tyler's chest until he got to Tyler's throat. Jeremy traced the neck with his tongue, pressing his body harder into Tyler's.  
He nipped at Tyler's Adam's apple, before licking his way over to Tyler's shoulder, driving himself mad with desire.  
Jeremy couldn't take it anymore. He had to be inside of this big hot body.  
Sitting back, Jeremy quickly kicked his boots aside and pulled his jeans off, then tossed his socks on his pile of discarded clothes.  
"Fuck." Tyler stared at him wide-eyed. His tongue peeked out, running across his bottom lip. The sight of that little pink appendage had Jeremy's cock weeping with pre-cum.  
"Now you," Jeremy pulled Tyler to his feet, helping him strip down to reveal a body so fucking perfect that Jeremy had to fight not to drool.  
Jeremy was in awe of Tyler's creamy skin, massive build and the rock hard cock that jutted out from between his legs. Fuck if he wasn't dying to sink inside of him this very second. He rubbed his naked skin over Tyler's body. Goose bumps rose at the contact. Their cocks tapped at one another, both leaking onto Tyler's lower abdomen. The glistening pool made Jeremy's mouth water.  
Tyler stayed on his back while Jeremy was on all fours. Tyler slid down until Jeremy's cock dangled above him. "Hmm, what do we have here?" Tyler grabbed his cock and licked the pre-cum off that was still dripping out. "Mmm, tastes yummy."  
"Fuck," Jeremy moaned as Tyler wiggled below him, sucking the head of his cock into his mouth. "Tyler." Jeremy's arms threatened to give out as Tyler's fiery hot hands stroked his cock.  
Jeremy was lost in a world of lust. Tyler was sucking the head of his cock with so much enthusiasm that Jeremy was going to blow any moment. "Tyler," Jeremy called out again.  
Tyler sucked him down deeper, grazing his sac then rolling them it in his hand, running his fingers over the skin between Jeremy's balls and his ass. He pumped his hand around the base, caving in his cheeks for a tight suction. Jeremy was going nuts as he pushed his cock all the way to the back of his Tyler's throat.  
Jeremy yelled Tyler's name as spurt after spurt of seed bathed the back of Tyler's hot, succulent mouth. He leaned back and pulled him up the bed. "So beautiful." Jeremy kissed the taste of himself right out of Tyler.  
"Fuck me," Tyler breathed. "I need you inside of me now."  
"I don't plan on disappointing you." Jeremy grabbed the lube, drenching his fingers and sliding them into Tyler's tight entrance, scissoring and stretching until he was loose and relaxed. The anticipation was almost unbearable. Jeremy had to reach deep inside of him for patience he didn't know he possessed as he took his time preparing Tyler.  
Jeremy wiped his hand on the blanket and then pushed Tyler's legs back, the head of his cock kissing the tight hole. Jeremy reached down and grabbed his cock, using the head of it to rub around Tyler's hole. He could actually feel Tyler's muscles expand and contract against his cockhead. The anal play was maddening, but the sensation was erotic.  
Pushing forward, he could feel the heat engulf his sensitized cock as soon as he entered him. The tight band of muscles clamped down on his shaft, stroking his cock as he worked his prick in inch by patient inch.  
"Oh, fuck, yes. More," Tyler cried, bucking his hips up to take all of what Jeremy had to give. Tyler grabbed his shoulders and pushed down until Jeremy felt his balls hit his Tyler's ass. "So good," Tyler moaned. His fingers dug into Jeremy's shoulders, the sting of fingernails breaking skin only adding to the sexual experience.  
Jeremy pulled back until only the head remained then thrust forward, slamming his pelvis into Tyler's ass. He pushed his legs back further, giving him full view of ass swallowing cock.  
His prick slid in and out, and Jeremy watched in fascination. The sight of Tyler's twin globes drawing up tight to his body made Jeremy's teeth ache to nip them.  
"Jeremy." Tyler's head thrashed around. "Your cock feels so damn good in my ass."  
Jeremy snapped his hips faster, those sexual words making his lust shoot up another notch. He could feel sweat dripping down his back as he grabbed Tyler's ankles tighter. Jeremy noticed Tyler's toes curling in. How ego-stroking was that?  
He knew he wasn't going to last. Not with the sight below him. Seeing Tyler in the throes of passion was so intoxicating, he could drink that look and get drunk off of it.  
He fought to stave off coming so quickly, panting heavily as he concentrated on his lover. Tyler was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Jeremy's hand caressed Tyler's ripped abdomen, feeling the muscles quiver under his hand.  
"Does it feel good, baby? You like my cock in your ass?"  
"Hell yeah. You keep talking that way and I'm going to come."  
Jeremy growled, thrusting harder at the dirty talk. He'd never had a lover verbalize his thoughts in bed, and fuck if it wasn't a huge turn-on.


	19. Night visit

**Night visit**

**Sex, sex, sex; I can barely think of something else.**

* * *

Jeremy watched as the lights died in the mansion. He judged it would be better to wait another half hour before sneaking in. The urge to sink into that big ass had been strong. Doing it out in the open was compelling but not a good idea, albeit a hot one. Tossing Tyler down and fucking his brains out in the hallway in front of the student body probably would have gotten both of them arrested, underage or not.  
Coming at him in the dark of night was a much better route, a safer one at least.  
Tyler was the most gorgeous guy running around in this town; what his sister saw in the Salvatores – or had seen in Matt - he had no fucking clue. Willpower alone was holding him back, and he wanted to fuck Tyler, not give him a heart attack. This had to be done right. After what seemed like forever, Jeremy left the safety of the bushes, using the shadow of night as cover, and he slid through the back door. The sound of the closing door could barely be heard. He wandered through the halls, trying to find Tyler's room and judging by the size of the damn mansion there could be several. After a few fruitless attempts Jeremy remembered that most rooms on the ground floor were open during the funerals so he guessed Tyler's must be on the first floor.

Lying naked with the sheets draped around one hip and falling down his legs was the object of his desire. Jeremy stood for a moment, taking in the beautiful form. The muscled back that had always been covered at school with some sort of clothing was now exposed for his appreciation. His eyes traveled down to a waistline sporting an Adonis belt. Tyler's giant V was just right to grab and lick. As fast as possible without making too much noise Jeremy got out of his damn cloths, not that he had much on to begin with, he hadn't even worn underwear.  
He finally lowered his gaze to those two smooth, rounded globes. He ached to suck them, to lick along them with his tongue. His cock began to throb, wanting to bury itself deep between those two exquisite big mounds. He walked quietly over to the sleeping figure and tugged gently. The sheet gave way and slid down to the floor. Saliva pooled in his mouth as Jeremy dipped down and kissed each cheek. Tyler moaned, pushing his hips up.  
No longer able to resist, Jeremy pulled the cheeks apart and laved at the starburst. He licked around the hole, before sending his tongue in. Tyler's hips pushed back further, enjoying the sensation in his sleep.  
Jeremy's tongue glided across the hanging sac, sucking one in at a time while his finger breached the little pink prize.  
He rimmed his tongue around the hole as he added saliva for the second finger. The tip of his tongue bathed the perineum, loving the fact that Tyler had so little and short hair below.  
"More," Tyler moaned.  
Jeremy pushed a third in, stretching his fingers apart. He nipped him playfully before he stood up and rummaged in the night stand. It revealed a bottle of lube inside waiting to be of use, either Tyler used it on himself or he had some girls being into anal Jeremy guessed. Grabbing it, he popped the lid and poured a generous amount onto his fingers.  
"On your knees," Jeremy softly commanded. As long as there were no sudden noises, he was sure Tyler would stay in this dual state. The guy had stared at Jeremy often enough and tonight was the night his desires would be fulfilled.  
Tyler pushed back onto all fours, spreading his knees, offering himself. Jeremy ran his fingers up and down the crease and around the ring of muscles, ensuring the least amount of resistance.  
Pouring a thick line from base to tip, he lathered the cool gel around his cock. Placing the palm of his hand between Tyler's shoulder blades, he eased him to submit.  
Jeremy placed the tip of his cock against the tight opening and pushed, popping past and sliding in to the root. His chin touched his chest, his eyes closing as he breathed in and out, staving off a quick release. This was Tyler; special care would have to be given to him, he was no easy case. The feel of tight, soft flesh clamping down on his dick was incredible. Jeremy looked down to watch as his cock disappeared over and over again. Tyler tipped his ass higher as Jeremy's balls kissed his, the sound of skin slapping on skin ringing throughout the room. The firm lines of the body, the big muscles, tight yet big ass, and damn Jeremy's mouth got wet from the thought of sucking Tyler's cock. Heaven couldn't be better.  
His cock became engorged as his release neared, Tyler's ass bouncing every time Jeremy slammed forward.  
He grabbed Tyler's hips, slamming that firm, sweet ass back onto his cock, punishing the pink little pucker. Tyler cried out as he came and Jeremy's hips thrust faster, harder as his seed bathed the stretched channel. He panted heavily as he had finally found release – and he made a mental note to return.  
"Sleep," he whispered into his Tyler's ear.  
The guy instantly nuzzled into his pillow, pulling a leg up, then drifted off. Jeremy dressed, once more watching Tyler sleep. He bent at the waist and lightly kissed his forehead.  
In a barely audible voice, he said, "I will be back for you." He slid back out to the door, ready to leave.  
"I was wondering when you would finally take the bait," sounded Tyler's voice.


	20. What's up

**What's up**

**Since TVD has pretty much left my dry with the last episodes of season 2, not that more makes sense then before now (especially Elena is nuts) I doubt that my "Aftermath" series will progress any time soon. So I decided to publish some bigger scraps I had among my notes here. Other notes will follow.**

**As always tell me what you think.**

* * *

Jeremy noticed Tyler's look. "What's up?"  
Tyler cocked his head. "I didn't really think about it until now, but I wasn't your first guy, was I?"  
Jeremy couldn't help but smile a bit cocky. "No, you were not."  
Tyler let his eyes drift to the side, trying to focus his thoughts. Jeremy caught the hint.  
"Are you trying to tell me I was yours?"  
Tyler looked into Jeremy's eyes. "Yes."  
Jeremy had to laugh.  
"It's not funny Jer," Tyler was annoyed.  
"Come on, that can't be, someone must have plucked your cherry even as a freshmen."  
"Believe it or not, but no," Tyler growled a little.  
Jeremy stood there with a slightly open mouth and the right eyebrow upraised, looking Tyler up and down. An expression nearly screaming 'seriously?'.  
Tyler sighed. "Look, the last time I could screw regularly was in high school, you know how that time was. Afterwards the chances got rarer and … well… you know what was going on the last three years, I couldn't risk having sex with anybody."  
This time Jeremy cocked his head. "So you let my lay you because you were desperate and over-sexed?"  
Tyler was still, mouth slightly open and looking away from Jeremy.  
Jeremy was awaiting Tyler's answer, arms crossed.  
When Tyler caught his gaze and cleared his throat. "Yes." "And no," he added hastily.  
"Come again?" Jeremy's face was serious.  
Tyler sighed. "Yes I was desperate, but I am not anymore and what I said was true. Back than I had only just realized that I wanted you too and so the idea came into my mind. I had pussy since then and I still want to screw with you."  
"Because I can keep you in check, if anything happens" Jeremy remarked.  
"That occurred to me later as well," he sighed again and was clearly struggling for words, "but mainly because of three reasons."  
Jeremy still had his arms crossed. "Which are?"  
Tyler hesitated at first.  
"Number 1: I feel safe with you."  
Jeremy was motionless.  
"Number 2: I am so horny for you I could jump you right now."  
Jeremy raised both eyebrows and gasped shortly before catching himself. "What is the third reason?"  
"Well…" Tyler was cut short by the honking of a car.


	21. I'm a giver

**I'm a giver**

**another part, that otherwise might have never get gotten published.**

* * *

They were both naked and uncovered. Jeremy was lying behind Tyler, stroking Tyler's upper body with his left and kissing Tyler's neck.  
"Your body is just like you." Jeremy said while kissing towards the left shoulder.  
"Why is that?" Tyler was confused and turned his head as far as he could in Jeremy's direction.  
Jeremy concentrated on stroking Tyler's nipple.  
"At first you see it and think that it is rock hard, but then you get closer and you notice how amazingly soft everything is." He kissed Tyler's left delta before starting to move upwards to the neck with his kisses. When he reached the ear he whispered, "And once you got to know it that well, you realize the wonderful gift you received." Jeremy nibbled at Tyler's ear.  
Tyler was flabbergasted at the words and didn't know what to say. He remained like that for several minutes, lying completely still. Jeremy's words had filled him with guilt anew and the memories of what he had done washed over him once again. His body clenched and he was starting to curl up. Jeremy noticed and stopped it by placing his left hand on Tyler's upper leg and firmly imposing slight pressure on it.  
"Tyler," Jeremy asked with a hint of fear in his voice, "what is wrong?"  
It was clearly a rhetorical question but Tyler tried to answer nonetheless. The words failed him and only some half-hearted stuttering mixed with half-sobs came out of his mouth.  
Jeremy pressed his body against Tyler's, as tightly as possible. His left hand left Tyler's side and reaching for Tyler's left one, intertwining them. His right hand reached forward, pushing his upper arm under Tyler's head – Tyler welcomed it and closed his eyes when his face touched Jeremy's skin – and then angled the arm to run his fingers through Tyler's hair.  
Tyler started to sob, tears running down his face.  
Jeremy spoke with a soft voice.  
"It doesn't matter Tyler, you're different now. It doesn't matter anymore."  
Tyler's voice got a notch angrier. "How can you say that? You of all." He kept his eyes shut, fighting the urge to turn around and look Jeremy into the eyes.  
Jeremy sighed and fastened his grip on Tyler's hand. "I cannot change that. I learned that lesson the hard way. Believe me I did." He nuzzled Tyler's neck.  
Tyler didn't inquire, but opened his eyes. "But how can you say that, knowing what I did to you?"  
"You didn't do that."  
"Yes I did," Tyler snapped, causing Jeremy to stop nuzzling, and started to shiver despite Jeremy's warm body pressed against his.  
"I know what you did and what not."  
"Then why did you let me do what I just did? Why did you just let me…"  
"Make me feel good?" Jeremy intercepted.  
"Yes," was the only response, the voice shaky.  
"Because I wanted you to."  
"I don't understand."  
"Me neither; but it is what you did. And that is all that matters to me now."  
"Why?" Tyler took Jeremy's hand out of his hair and kissed it.  
Jeremy sighed again, but deeper this time and rested his head in the crock of Tyler's neck.  
"I learned that life is what counts for the living, death is there for the dead. And I have felt more alive than I did in a long time when I gave myself to you."  
"But…"  
Jeremy cut him short again. "Listen to me Tyler. What counts is the present, not the past. I don't want to stay locked in what is gone."  
Tyler still didn't understand but he noticed that he had stopped crying. At that moment something inside Tyler snapped. But it was not like usually when the rage hit him, it was more like someone pushed a button and illuminated a room. He turned around, freeing himself of Jeremy's embrace and looked him directly in the eyes with a slight smile on his still wet face.  
"Let's start over," he presented his hand; "I'm Ty."  
Jeremy just stared at him for about half a minute, mouth open. Then his eyes changed from brown to bright blue again. He took Tyler's hand and shook it.  
"Nice to meet you Ty," a wide smile on his face, "I'm Jer."  
Both chuckled.  
Tyler continued. "You know Jer," Tyler Jeremy circles with his index finger on Jeremy's chest while looking into his eyes, "in three years I have only had sex once; can you help me out with that?"  
Jeremy kissed him. "No problem Ty, I am a giver."


	22. Mirror

**Mirror**

**another unpublished part of "On the road"**

* * *

Looking into the mirror he saw that his eyes had turned yellow again. Tyler was breathing fast, panic filling his mind, and he had to steady himself by leaning on the wall, his hands clutching at it on both sides of the mirror. Images were racing through his mind, pictures of torn bodies and blood running in streams. He tried to push them back into the deepest corners of his mind where the wolf was at home. But it was to no avail. His mirror image changed starting around the eyes. He saw fur growing and reached with his right hand to his face. It was still smooth, except for the stubble. In contrast his face in the mirror was completely covered in grey fur of different shades. His mouth and nose twisted and bulged, forming into a muzzle. Tyler didn't feel this, yet, but the image alone let tears running down his cheeks. In his mind Tyler realized that this must be an illusion, because no matter how often he touched his face, there was still only skin, no fur and his face was his own, not the head of the monster that formed in front of him. Unlike his real transformation this one lasted only for a minute but the image he saw still filled Tyler with horror and his eyes with tears.  
The wolf stared back at him from the glass – his own face was nowhere to be seen – baring his teeth. The pain began to shake his body and he was breathing heavily. He could still bear it but he knew it wouldn't be long until his body would burn, his bones break and twist and the pain would be so unbearable that all he could do was screaming. And what would come next: the monster would break free and rip every living being apart it could find. All the time Tyler stared in the mirror, unable to look away, and the wolf stared back at him.  
Tyler saw Jeremy approaching from behind, putting his hands on Tyler's shoulders. "Relax Tyler, I'm here, you can get through this." Jeremy's voice was not exactly calm and had a certain fearful edge, so Tyler was far from convinced. His breathing became more and more like choking. The wolf in the mirror snarled and snapped. But not at Tyler, its rage was directed elsewhere. The beast's eyes looked past Tyler and were fixed upon Jeremy.  
Tyler's body began to burn and he felt some bones breaking and resetting. He clung to the wall as if for his very life. Jeremy pressed closer until his chest was flush against Tyler's back. Reaching forward he took both of Tyler's hands in his and twined their fingers. Tyler closed his eyes, partly because of the pain, but mostly because he couldn't bear his reflection anymore.  
"I can help you Tyler, but you must trust me, do you hear me? You must trust me."  
"Please," Tyler whimpered.  
"Then open your eyes. And whatever you do, let them open and do not look away."  
Tyler shook his head. His arms started to twist but Jeremy held them in place.  
"Tyler, open your eyes," Jeremy pleaded.  
Tyler did and still the wolf in the mirror did not look at him but at Jeremy, this time snapping rabidly, foam coming around the edges of his mouth and drool flying everywhere. He dared to follow the wolf's gaze and saw Jeremy's reflection. He noticed the change immediately: Jeremy's eyes had turned bright blue – not red with dark veins around them - and he was not looking at Tyler but at the wolf in the mirror. The thought might have intrigued Tyler normally but currently all he thought of was the pain. He started to close his eyes again.  
"Tyler," Jeremy screamed with fear in his voice.  
Tyler shot his eyes wide open.  
In the mirror he saw Jeremy open his mouth and baring fangs. Jeremy did not simply bare fangs but he snarled at the wolf. He snarled the way Tyler remembered dogs and wolves in documentaries did. Tyler's mind was too much in turmoil, due to his agony, to think straight and so he stayed, unable to move in any way.  
The wolf in the mirror changed his expression, his ears were laid back, his maw wide open, snapping in Jeremy's direction, who didn't stop snarling at the monster but instead pushed his head forward until he was on level with Tyler's. Jeremy let out an extremely loud snarl and the wolf went backwards in the mirror. At the same time, Tyler felt some of the pains recede. Jeremy continued his snarling, all the while pressed against Tyler's body and gripping his hands. With each threat the wolf receded more and so did Tyler's pain. Finally the burning stopped, the pain receded and Tyler calmed down. His breath was more even, albeit shaky like all of him.


	23. Gap

**Gap**

**another unpublished part of "On the road"**

* * *

Jeremy had tears in his eyes.  
"So you lied," Tyler was next to him, "about the smell and everything."  
Jeremy closed his eyes, dropped his head and his face showed obvious pain, he was close to crying.  
The sight made Tyler feel bad. He still didn't know how exactly to deal with something like that and so he just put a hand on Jeremy's left shoulder. The touch made Jeremy look up at him. It was such pitiful sight that he felt tears rising in his eyes as well.  
"That wasn't a lie."  
That statement made Tyler speechless.  
Jeremy continued. "None of it was. There is just nothing left, absolutely nothing."  
Tyler regained his speech. "W… Why?"  
Jeremy fell into his arms, which was a bit of a shock for Tyler, and was sobbing in Tyler's shoulder.  
"I'm sure it's not so bad." Tyler felt Jeremy tightening his grip.  
"Do you remember that girl?" Jeremy's voice was unsteady.  
"What girl?"  
"The one who left you for me. What was her name?"  
Tyler felt his rage rise at the words and tried to break free of Jeremy but the grip was too strong. He struggled against Jeremy but the younger man's embrace was hard as iron. "Let me go," he screamed his lungs out, "let me go Gilbert!"  
But Jeremy didn't let go and was still, head buried inside Tyler's shoulder. Words failed Tyler and he tried to hurt Jeremy by beating against Jeremy's back, but to no avail. He even kicked him as best as he could, actually hitting Jeremy in the balls, but again without success. In the end he was so mad, that he actually bit into Jeremy's shoulder.  
Only then did Jeremy make a sound.  
"I'm sorry Tyler. I'm so sorry, I wish it would be different, but I really can't remember her name. I remember her face, I remember her voice; I even remember how she died. But I don't remember her name anymore. And everything is so hazy."  
At this moment Tyler had a sort of iron taste in his mouth and realized that it was blood. He let go of Jeremy's shoulder and saw that he had bitten through the fabric of Jeremy's shirt, the site of the bite now drenched in red.  
Tyler embraced Jeremy and stroked his neck with his right hand. "Do you know why?" Tyler just stared into space.  
"No, and it's not the only thing." Jeremy started sobbing again.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I forgot even more. And I don't get how my mind works anymore. There are so many gaps in my memories."  
Tyler stopped staring and buried his nose into Jeremy's shoulder, inhaling the scents there. He noticed the fabric of the shirt itself, nearly odorless, the blood, the sweat and Jeremy's own scent mixed with a touch of grass.  
"Half of my life, it's as though half of my life didn't exist," Jeremy continued, "I stand in front of my home and feel nothing, I stand before my families graves which I didn't recognize until reading the names and I start crying a river and howl my lungs out. I have forgotten people I knew all my life."  
Tyler didn't know what to say and for now he repressed the urge to ask whether Jeremy had actually howled.  
After a while Tyler responded, "I hate it too."  
"What," Jeremy asked without changing position.  
"The irony", he breathed in deeply before answering. "I want to forget and I can't, you want to remember but it slips away from you." Tyler was surprised himself by what he just said.


	24. Heads or tails

**Heads or tails**

**Well you know, two guys, two dicks, four holes. Sometimes things have to be made clear. And why not give fate a chance? ;)**

**Anyway, I am going on vacation to Vienna tomorrow and I couldn't leave you without at least one smut story.**

* * *

Jeremy's aunt and sister were out, so they had the house for themselves. And Tyler examined that the couch was big enough for what he had in mind.  
"I see a coin here." Jeremy didn't look at Tyler, his eyes fixed on the table.  
"Well, we both know what I want," he looked down at the bulge in Jeremy's pants, "or you for that matter. You and me can top and bottom. And I think we should leave it up to chance today, which one will be what this time."  
Jeremy seemed to process what this answer meant. Tyler guessed that it didn't really have to do with the question who fucks whom but rather that they were about to go at each other in the living room.

"What will happen if fate goes the way that you will end up bottoming today," Jeremy asked with a little amusement.  
"Then I will make the best of it," Tyler replied with a slightly cocky attitude. "So we're gonna do two of three?"  
"Let me check that first." Jeremy held his hand open waiting for the coin.  
Tyler handed it to him with a grin on his face that said 'If you must'.  
Jeremy examined the coin and found no flaw in it; it could have been one of those double-faced ones after all.  
"But I do the tossing." He had the coin in his hands and stared Tyler into the eyes.  
Tyler on the other hand just shrugged and then wriggled his brows.  
"Ready?" The toothy smile on Tyler's made Jeremy roll his eyes, of course the question had to be pointless.  
Jeremy tossed the coin high into the air – Tyler said 'heads'- caught it with his right hand and slammed it on his arm. Jeremy took his hand away to reveal 'tails'. Jeremy felt a bit of hope, he was dying to pound Tyler's bubble butt.  
Tyler just let out a half-hearted moan, like he was just acting.  
"All right? Second time."  
Tyler followed the coin as it flew through the air and before Jeremy had caught it, 'tails' had sprung from his lips.  
The coin was 'tails' this time. "Uh, one on one."  
"Yep." Jeremy had expected Tyler to be more exited, or was he just keeping up an act?  
"The last one. Two of three. Tyler?"  
"Hm." Tyler actually seemed to hesitate a bit. He fell back on the couch and waved his hand. "Just go with it."  
Jeremy tossed again, caught the coin and slammed it on his arm. He was hesitant to take his hand away, but one look at Tyler and his smug expression and knew he had no choice in the matter.  
"Tails."  
Jeremy uncovered the coin and Tyler fell back, laughing and clapping his hands in one big clap.  
"Well," Jeremy sighed, although his heart was racing, "party in my ass it is, again. But you better be good."  
Tyler grinned from one ear to the next. "Don't worry."  
Jeremy just sighed again and looked at the ceiling at the comment.  
Tyler's only respond was to guide Jeremy's face with a finger to his own and teasing Jeremy's lips with his tongue.

Jeremy let out another sigh and opened himself to Tyler, grabbing his neck and lavishly kissing Tyler who had began to massage Jeremy's upper leg while Jeremy's other hand trailed down his pecs and further to the curve of his hips.  
Jeremy decided if he wouldn't top today he could at least be in control. He got up on his knees and gently pushed Tyler down on his back, their lips barely losing contact. When Tyler was rested against the arm of the couch he took full possession of the kiss, causing Tyler to be reduced to moans and gasps, his right arm hanging limp to the side. Jeremy stroked alongside Tyler's stomach, creating delicious friction without any real satisfaction for Tyler through the thin fabric. He grabbed Tyler by the hair and forced his head slightly to the side.  
Tyler grabbed his ass and forced the Jeremy to make full body contact. Jeremy responded by grinding against Tyler's stomach while his ass was grabbed and kneaded by two strong hands.  
Jeremy led Tyler have his way for a while, kneading Jeremy's ass and nibbling his bottom lip. Jeremy broke the connection at the same time as his left hand wandered to the edge of Tyler's tank top to reveal his abs.

As he felt Jeremy's hot hand on his bare skin Tyler couldn't hold back anymore and peeled the edge of Jeremy's shirt up to below the arm pits. He tried to get it off all the way but Jeremy refused. Instead he felt his right pec and his hair grabbed again and Jeremy leaning against his left side kissing him tenderly. Tyler let his hand move into the back of Jeremy's boxers and stroked through the fine hair before he broke the kiss and targeted Jeremy's left nipple with his lips. The sweet taste of skin made him ache for more so he sucked the other one also, earning light moans from his lover. "Oh, so good," Jeremy nearly whispered.  
Tyler pulled Jeremy on top, his lips never leaving the nipple he sucked.

Jeremy's reservations had melted away. He broke the contact with Tyler, got up and peeled off his shirt on his own accord his eyes never leaving Tyler's, who bit his bottom lip in anticipation. When Jeremy's upper body was naked Tyler let his hands run on it, slowly and cautiously.  
"You're ready," he asked.  
"Hell yeah." Jeremy came down and captured Tyler's lips with his own. They kissed hastily and a little bit uncontrolled. When Jeremy had enough he grabbed the edge of Tyler's top without even waiting for Tyler to respond.

As if Tyler needed to be persuaded. When Jeremy grabbed his top, he happily led him pull of the piece of clothing. Tyler wouldn't have cared if Jeremy had ripped it off, well maybe he would have but not as long as they were at it. As proud as he was of his body not everybody in town needed to see it. When the top was off, he stayed up with his upper body, grabbing Jeremy in a tight embrace and sucking his nipple while his own hair was stroked by Jeremy, accompanied by his sweet sighs. He took his time sucking the tender flesh before trailing kisses along Jeremy's own abs.  
When he had reached the belly button, Jeremy pushed him down again, kissing Tyler who tried to unbutton Jeremy's jeans. When Jeremy noticed that Tyler didn't get anywhere he looked down first and then into Tyler's eyes. Jeremy gave him a quick kiss before unbuttoning the pants himself. He allowed Tyler only a peek before he trailed down to Tyler's left nipple. He sucked and licked it, looking Tyler in the eyes while kneading the bulge in Tyler's pants. It felt so good Tyler decided to give him full control and just laid back, enjoying what was done to him. Jeremy licked the other nipple as well and kissed and licked his way down to edge of Tyler's pants. He opened the first button but didn't go any further.

Jeremy unbutton his own pants the rest of the way. He got up, positioned himself over Tyler's torso and let him pull his pants down. When Tyler had them off Jeremy got closer to his face and opened his mouth for a kiss. When Tyler's lips came closer, Jeremy pulled back, teasing him. Tyler instead zeroed in on Jeremy's right nipple and caught it with his lips, sucking while Jeremy unbuttoned the rest of Tyler's pants. Jeremy grinded his chest on Tyler's again and allowed him to reach below his boxers and reveal his ass. Tyler stroked and kneaded Jeremy's buttocks while Jeremy hungrily sucked and Tyler's neck, leaving a bruise no doubt. When he had enough he went down on Tyler, pulled his pants and boxers off and started licking his shaft.

The feeling of Jeremy's hot and moist mouth around his cock made Tyler nearly fall over. He had to support his body with his arms to fall from the couch. Someday Tyler needed to ask Jeremy where he learned to suck cock this good. The way he kissed the tip and shaft, licked the big vein on the underside and sucked with such force was a mystery to Tyler. Not to mention how Jeremy managed to bring him close to the edge time and again but never so close that he would come. It was torture. Pure, honest and delicious torture. Something Tyler wished he could reciprocate and give back to Jeremy in equal measure. The way he laid down there on the couch, one leg spread the other angled; one hand holding the cock, the other caressing the balls and his lips sliding up and down should have been made illegal.  
"You like that?"  
Jeremy grinned, "You know I love it."  
Jeremy grabbed Tyler's cock and kissed up to Tyler's lips then got down again and engulfed Tyler's cock once again.  
Tyler couldn't resist face-fucking Jeremy and based on the smile on Jeremy's face, well as much as somebody could smile with a mouth full of cock, he was more than ok with it. Jeremy rolled on his back to suck and lick Tyler's balls. Seeing him doing that Tyler had to suppress the urge to go down and suck him off. But if he would do that he was sure to come long before he had the chance to get into Jeremy's ass.

Jeremy stopped licking and grabbed the shaft, squeezing and stroking it while rubbing his own bulge in his boxers.  
"Come here."  
He got up, leaned on the other couch arm and presented his bare ass. Tyler wasted no time to dive into the crease between Jeremy's ass cheeks and devouring his hole.  
Jeremy moaned and gasped, spitting out a 'fuck' now and then, totally giving himself over to Tyler.  
"Breach me, Ty. Make me ready."  
Tyler responded by sticking his tongue out and fucking Jeremy's entrance. After pleasuring him for a while Tyler kissed one buttock and looked up with a look on his face that said that he was waiting for approval.  
"I'm ready." And how ready he was, his ass clenched and unclenched at the thought of having Tyler inside him.  
But Tyler didn't give him the satisfaction; instead he continued licking his buttocks and tongue-fucking Jeremy's ass. Not that Jeremy didn't like it; he loved it, but he wanted to be fucked dammit.  
"Spread your ass cheeks," Tyler panted.  
If that was what was needed to get Tyler to fuck him sooner, Jeremy obliged him willingly. But Tyler didn't start fucking him, even after several minutes of rimming. Jeremy was sweating already and yes it did feel amazing what Tyler could do with his tongue, but he wanted more for Christ's sake. Jeremy reached behind himself, grabbed Tyler by the hair and held him in a death grip, staring him into the eyes.  
"Fuck me! Fuck me right now and may the heavens have mercy with you if you don't.

That was so hot. Tyler had no idea that Jeremy being so aggressive could turn him on so much, but damn it make his already leaking dick, wobble with anticipation.  
He got on his knees, placed the tip of his cock at Jeremy's hole and slowly pushed in. Tyler latched on Jeremy's hips and begun fucking him at a slow pace.  
At first Jeremy only moaned and let Tyler do as he pleased, then he growled at looked at Tyler over his shoulders.  
Tyler took the hint immediately and started to thrust twice as fast. "You like that."  
"Oh yeah, fuck me, fuck me Ty."  
Damn if that didn't feel good. Tyler grabbed Jeremy's shoulders, pulled his body up a bit in the process so that he could fuck him at a different angle. The effect was instant. Jeremy moaned louder, hollering 'fuck me' time and again, when he managed to get any intelligible words out of his mouth that was. He was nearly halfway off the couch, only his hips and Tyler's arms held him on the couch arm.  
The sight of Jeremy's sweaty body underneath him, the sound of his moans echoing through the house was an aphrodisiac Tyler had never known. Continuing to fuck his lover, Tyler bent down and started to lick Jeremy's sweaty back, the salty taste turning him on even more. Clear, he was totally lost, Jeremy could demand anything and Tyler would do it.  
"Faster Tyler."  
Jeremy commanded, Tyler obeyed. He thrust so fast he couldn't believe it himself, they were both gonna be sore for the next day after this but neither cared, he was sure. Their bodies were both wet all over; they had stopped moaning and started yelling. For a span of a second it occurred to Tyler that the neighbors could hear them but even if the police would come in right now, they wouldn't stop. They couldn't actually.  
Tyler felt the surge crawling along his spine he always felt close before orgasm. He wanted to prolong it but he couldn't. He grabbed Jeremy from behind, wrapped his arms around his chest, got up so he had Jeremy in his lap and fucked him fast and spastically.  
"Ty, Ty..."  
Jeremy came with a yell so loud Tyler could swear the glass would shatter and Tyler was right behind him. They both quivered in unison, Tyler still wrapped tight around Jeremy and kissing his neck.  
When they had calmed down enough to breathe steadily, Jeremy loosened Tyler's hold and turned around. He cupped Tyler's face and gave him a languish kiss. Tyler was still putty in Jeremy's hands and let himself gently pushed down on the couch again.  
Jeremy broke the kiss and gazed at Tyler. "That was… extraterrestrial."  
"Then you are the hottest ET on this side of the Milky Way," Tyler teased.

Some time later.

Football practice was nearly over for the day and Tyler wished nothing more than a hot shower.  
His eyes caught Jeremy standing and the ridge of the field. He was flipping something in his hand and for s few second Tyler caught a flash of light. It was a coin and Tyler's cock got rock hard.

To be continued.

_So, I am off to Vienna, who knows, if the "creative juices" are flowing enough I will be able to start a new series when I return._


	25. Beremy

**I know, I know I am a horrible person for not posting sooner but I will give you full compensation I promise. And since TVD will be ****starting this week I thought it was the last chance to make fun of some of those "great romances".**

* * *

Bonnie and Jeremy have a fight.  
Jeremy: "When you die, I'm gonna get a tombstone for you with the inscription: 'Here lies Bonnie – a cold hag.'"  
Bonnie: "And when you die, I'm gonna place a tombstone for you saying: 'Here lies Jeremy – finally hard!'"

* * *

Bonny was playing golf when she hit the ball so hard it flew into the woods. She went into the woods to look for it and found a frog in a trap. The frog said to her. "If you release me from this trap, I will grant you three wishes." Bonny freed the frog and the frog said. "Thank you, but I forgot to mention that there is a condition for granting you a wish. For whatever you wish, Jeremy will get it as well but 10 times better."  
Bonny said: "That's okay."  
For her first wish, she wanted to be the most beautiful woman in the world. The frog warned her, "Do not forget that Jeremy will be the most handsome man in the world, an Adonis whom women will run after in flocks."  
Bonny replied: "That's fine with me, because I will be the most beautiful woman in the world and he will have eyes only for me."  
Puff – she is the most beautiful woman in the world!  
With her second wish, she wanted to be the richest woman in the world.  
The frog said, "Then Jeremy will be the richest man in the world and he is 10 times richer than you."  
Bonny replied: "That's okay, because what's mine is his and what's his is mine."  
Puff - she was the richest woman in the world!  
The frog then inquired about her third wish and she said "I'd like to have a mild heart attack."

* * *

Sentences Jeremy will never here from Bonnie:  
1) You have to drink some more before we have sex; I know I'm too boring to be attractive to you in any other way.  
2) I am terribly, terribly sorry. I was such an idiot that I didn't notice sooner that you look like a model.  
3) Your body is too hot not to be shown to the world, from now on you will only run around naked.  
4) I'm gonna go and blow Klaus' head off since I was too stupid to do that the last time.  
5) I wanna see you fucking the shit out of Tyler.  
6) Take this money and fuck a good looking hooker; I will never be woman enough for you.  
7) You are so much sexier than I will ever be.  
8) I totally understand that you are pissed about being the punching bag; here, take this enchanted machine gun and magically enhanced bulletproof-vest and go slaughter some vampires.  
9) Look, I can conjure enough money out of nowhere, so go and by some new clothes that make you look like the superman you are.  
10) Honey, I invented magic sunglasses that can show you any person you want naked.  
11) No, no. It was just a phase, from now on I'm gonna be a cool witch.  
12) What do you say? We get a good porno and a lot of beer and I'm gonna summon Tyler for a hot threesome.  
13) I will summon Stefan and cure him from being a ripper, than I will kill Damon and Katherine so we are rid of them. I will make Tyler see that he only fell for Caroline because he is emotionally immature and Caroline go and see a therapist. Sheriff Forbes will be transformed into a capable woman of the law and Matt will move away so he can have an actual live. At last I will curse Klaus so that he will run into a boiling volcano and takes his siblings with them. Hey, I have the power of a hundred dead witches so sure I can do that.

* * *

An inmate, locked up for murder, is on the run after 25 years of prison. While on the run, he breaks into the house of a newly married couple named Jeremy and Bonnie. He fetters Jeremy tightly to the chair and Bonnie to the bed. Then he leaned over Bonnie and it seemed as if he would kiss her neck. Suddenly he rose and left the room. Immediately Jeremy hopped with a chair across the room and whispered to his wife: "Honey! This man hasn't seen a woman in years! I saw how he kissed you on the neck. Just do what he says. Whatever you do not make him angry! Our lives depend on it! Be strong I love you!" After Bonnie had spit out her gag, she whispered: "Honey, I'm so glad you think so about it. You're right; he hasn't seen a woman in years. But he did'nt kissed my back, he whispered in my ear. He said that you're pretty cute and he asked me where I would keep the lube in the bathroom. Be strong! I love you too!"

* * *

One night Jeremy brought Bonnie home. Arriving at her front door, during the exchange of the good-night kiss, he felt a little horny.  
With a trace of confidentiality, he leaned one hand on the wall and said to her: "Honey, you'd blow me one?"  
Bonnie shocked: "Are you crazy? My parents would see us!"  
Jeremy:"Don't be like that. Who's gonna see as at this time?"  
Bonnie: "No, please, can you imagine what happens if we get caught?"  
Jeremy: "Oh please, I love you so much!"  
Bonnie: "No and no again, I love you too, but I just cannot."  
Jeremy: "Sure you can ... please ..."  
Suddenly the lights went on in the stairwell, Bonnie's younger sister appeared in her pajamas and said while blinking sleepily:"Dad says, you should hurry and blow him. If not, mom can also come down and do it, or me. If necessary, dad says, he'll come down himself and do it. But for God's sake, tell the asshole to take his hand off the intercom."


	26. Forwood

**Well, like I said compensation and since it fits so good, here is the second one of my joke posts. This time its Forwood. Somebody has to make jokes about them right? ;)**

**As always, please review and any suggestions are welcome.**

* * *

Two different diaries about the same evening...!

Caroline's diary:  
On Saturday evening, he acted funny. We wanted to go out for a beer. I spent the whole day shopping with my girlfriends and was therefore too late - maybe that's why he was so upset. Somehow we were never able to really talk this week, so I suggested that we go somewhere else where you can talk better. Although he accepted, he remained silent and absent. I asked what was wrong, but he just said 'nothing'. Then I asked whether I might have annoyed him. He said that it had nothing to do with me and that I should not have to worry. On the way home I told him that I love him, putting on my best happy smile, but he just drove on. I just do not understand him, why did he not simply say 'I love you too'. When we got home, I felt that I had lost him, that he wanted to have anything more to do with me. I went to the fridge to drink some fresh blood. Of course I always smiled to make everything better. He just sat there and watched TV - he seemed far away and somehow absent. Finally, I went to bed. He came 10 minutes later and to my surprise he responded to my caresses, and we loved each other. But somehow I had the feeling that he was far away with his thoughts. All this was too much to me, so I decided to talk openly with him about the situation, but he was already asleep. I've cried myself to sleep. I don't know what to do except smiling and looking happy all the time. I'm almost certain that he has another girl. I should put my daylight ring off and walk into the sun. My life has no meaning.

Tyler's diary:  
The Chargers have lost today and the full moon is in one week, but we had great sex.

* * *

And here my viewers life from the 2nd World Championship in competitive fucking. At the start Damon Salavatore. Elena Gilbert, Katherine Pierce, Caroline Forbes and the participant is exhausted. Next starter is Stefan Salavatore. Elena Gilbert, Katherine Pierce, Caroline Forbes, Bonnie Bennet, Salvatore runs the obligatory stadium round, Jenna Gilbert, Vicky Donovan and Salvatore gives up. And now our big hope: Tyler Lockwood. Elena Gilbert, Katherine Pierce, Caroline Forbes, Bonnie Bennet, stadium round, Jenna Gilbert, Vicki Donovan, Lexi, Rose, Matt Donovan, Jeremy Gilbert, Ahhh!

* * *

The CIA sought for a hit man. After all the background checks, interviews and the usual physical tests, three candidates were shortlisted, Matt Donovan, Jeremy Gilbert and Caroline Forbes.  
For the final test, the tester brought Donovan to a large steel door. Outside the door, he pressed a pistol in his hand. "We must be very sure that they do follow our instructions," he told him. "Regardless of the circumstances! Behind this door your sister is sitting in a chair. Bring it over!" The candidate said: "You can't be serious; I will not kill my sister." "Then you are not the right man for our job," replied the tester.  
Jeremy was given the same instruction for his girlfriend. He took the gun and walked into the room. It was quiet. After three minutes he came out again, with tears in his eyes. "I've tried it, but I can't kill my girlfriend." The tester told him that he could go with his girl; he would not fulfill their requirements.  
At least Caroline Forbes was given a weapon and was told that she should kill her husband Tyler in the room. She took the gun and went into the room. Shots were heard; one after another. A cacophony of screams, crashes and violent noises filled the room. Loud beating against the wall could be heard and the room shook. After a few minutes there was silence. The door opened slowly and Caroline Forbes came out. She wiped a bead of sweat from her brow and said:  
"That fucking gun was only loaded with blanks. I had to kill him with the chair!"

* * *

When Tyler left the Grill, he observed an unusual funeral procession approaching the nearby cemetery. A long black hearse was followed at a distance of fifty feet by a second one. Behind the second hearse was a man alone with his pit bull. Followed by 200 men.  
Tyler could not resist his curiosity. He respectfully approached the one with the dog.  
"I want to express my condolences to you and you are certainly saddened by your loss and I know, now is certainly not appropriate to disturb you, but I've never seen such a funeral. Whose funeral is it?  
Man: "No problem my wife is in the first hearse."  
"What has happened to her?"  
"My dog attacked and killed her."  
He further inquired:  
"Aha, and who is in the second hearse?"  
"My mother in law. She tried to help my wife when the dog also killed her."  
Tyler thought of his girlfriend. "Can I borrow the dog?"  
"Ok, but please, queue up."

* * *

Caroline comes home earlier from work than usual and meets her Tyler in the bedroom. She stands in front of him and whispers: "Open my shirt and take it off!"  
More agitated, she says: "And now my pants quickly!"  
Then louder: "And now my bra, go!"  
Finally, she cries, trembling: "The slip also, right now! And if I catch in my clothes one more time, I'll get a divorce!"

* * *

Tyler and Caroline are sitting on a couch watching TV.  
Tyler: "It's always astounding that the most beautiful girls marry the biggest idiots!"  
Caroline: "Honey that is the best compliment in years."

* * *

"Ok, Ty," Matt started with a sigh, "there are exactly 21 steps you have to go through to understand Caroline."  
"And you have to follow them all," Bonnie said, "or you will not know what is going on with her."

21 steps to understand Caroline Forbes:  
1. Always smile no matter how bad you feel and inappropriate it is.  
2. Act like you are the cutest thing on earth.  
3. Act shallow, despite knowing how shallow you are. When you become a blood-sucking vampire act totally deep, no matter how impossible that is.  
4. Act totally insecure as long as you are human and become confident when you turn into a blood-sucking monster that could rip a human to shreds and then act surprised about your confidence.  
5. Once you get your inhuman strength, act like you are Wonder Woman all of a sudden.  
6. Don't know what you want.  
7. Simply forget the bad stuff people did to you, even if they used you as their personal slave.  
8. Should you ever get tortured look at point 7.  
9. Always choose the guys who either don't want you or that are bad and then choose a good guy that does want you but only after ages.  
10. Act like you are in love with somebody even if you probably aren't and then create a huge number of crazy fangirls that would tell you all sorts of made up stuff to stick with that guy.  
11. Hire crazy writers who come up with totally incomprehensible plots and let everyone act out of character from one moment to the next several times, just so you get the spotlight.  
12. Act misunderstood when it suits your whims or something is not under your control.  
13. Play down all the bad stuff happening to you.  
14. Romanticize all the good stuff happening to you.  
15. Be a hard badass the one moment and the damsel in distress the next.  
16. Temporarily forget how strong you actually are.  
17. Don't have the balls to deal with the consequences of your own behavior first-hand.  
18. Have totally unrealistic expectations about everything.  
19. Be unable to see something from another person's view point, only your own counts.  
20. Blame your mother and hate her for no particular reason.  
21. Only hang and screw around with a limited number of people, even if what you are doing is close to inbreeding.  
22. Be unable to think past the next shopping mall.

* * *

After Tyler joined the marines he wrote a letter to his parents after a few months.  
"I can't write to you where I am, but what I shot yesterday, was a polar bear."  
A month later. Second letter.  
"I can't write where I am, but I've danced with a blond belly dancer names Caroline."  
A month later. Third letter.  
"I can't write where I am right now, but the man in the white coat says I should have danced with the polar bear and shot that Caroline..."


	27. Train spotting

**Train spotting**

**Like I said, compensation. ;)**

* * *

Tyler couldn't believe that the damn train had a break down now of all times, or whatever it was. Not only wanted he be home and get a rest from the army for a while, the damn brats next to him were completely out of control. The two five-year olds obviously had not even a single shred of good breeding. They cried all the time, demanding attention from everybody and their parents seemingly had no interest in doing anything about it.  
To say that it hit on Tyler's nerves was an understatement and so far he was able to keep himself in check but when one of them started batting at Tyler's lower leg with a plastic shovel he had enough.  
Tyler got up so fast the brat fell back on its fat butt, crying instantly. Tyler took his backpack and got out of the cabin without even bothering to react to the shouts of the two parents.  
He wandered through the other cabins until he had reached one that was empty. While relatively silent here he could see that there was at least one other that was also unoccupied. Better to be safe than sorry he thought and decided move into the next one.  
The next one wasn't as unoccupied as he had thought. The first seat was taken by a nice looking man in his early twenties. He had short light-brown hair and broad shoulders. Two beauty spots were on his cheekbone and he had really nice lips.  
"Is this seat taken," Tyler pointed to the one opposite the cutie.  
"Sure," the cutie said before crossing his arms and looking out of the window, albeit Tyler could have sworn he had been checked out for a second or two. After his backpack was securely stored he sat down and adjusted his cap while the cutie looked out of the window. Tyler had a better chance to check him out and found a strong neck, beautiful brown eyes and a slightly upturned nose. Sadly not more beauty spots, but nonetheless, he was mouthwatering and Tyler made no secret out of his interest and started eye-sexing the guy.  
The cutie shot Tyler a quick and shy glance as Tyler shortly licked his lips. As his eyes trailed down to the cuties lap he found the right hand of the cutie free and close to his crouch, scratching the place lightly. The cutie looked at Tyler once more before crossing his arms. Tyler slowly assessed the situation, letting his eyes room over the cutie's white shirt and light blue jeans, both fitting tightly to his frame.  
As the cutie didn't do anything more than glancing at Tyler from time again Tyler decided that it was time for drastic measures.  
He untied his left shoe – the cuties eyes on him again – and freed his foot. He then placed it on the cutie's crouch, whose eyes were again looking outside of the window.  
As Tyler slowly began to rub, the cuties eyes were shortly on the foot, before nervously looking in all directions except Tyler's. Tyler continued his massage for a few minutes, looking longingly at the cutie and waiting till he adjusted to the situation. The cutie finally looked Tyler in the eyes and then placed his hands on Tyler's foot in his lap. He gently stroked the foot, actually guiding its movements, and let his head fall back with closed eyes, soft sighs escaping his lips.  
Tyler left his seat; his eyes on the cutie the whole time to search for any sign of disapproval, and got on his knees in front of him. His hands touched the cutie's upper body and encountered firm muscles with a thin layer of softer tissue above it, just the way Tyler liked it. He let his hands slide below the white shirt and uncovered the first few inches of rosy skin, finding a fine line of hair leading down to the cock. Tyler licked his lips at the thought of hard flesh so close to his lips. He unbuttoned the pants, looking up again while doing it to find only approval in those brown eyes. The cutie lifted his shirt, revealing some more of his nice soft abs and teasing Tyler by pushing his small finger very close. Tyler took the bait by gently kissing it before focusing his attention back to unpacking that surely nice cock. When he had it open and revealed light grey Calvin's he slid the jeans down a few inches and freed the half-hard cock from the boxers.  
The cutie closed his eyes and let his head fall back when Tyler took his cock in his hands and started to jerk him gently. He then let his hand wander about the revealed skin. Tyler grabbed the edge of the shirt and helped the cutie to get the shirt off. When he had achieved it he spotted two tattoos on the right upper arm, a dragonfly and an eagle. He smiled at those two, his eyes catching the cutie's, who smiled as well. Tyler kissed both tattoos before he started licking the right nipple. He took his time licking and sucking the soft flesh, letting it rise while the cutie took off Tyler's cap and roamed his fingers through the dark hair. Tyler licked the nipple some more, making it completely hard before he licked a trail up the cuties chest to his jaw, the slight stubble scratching his tongue a bit, than trailed the same way back and licked the nipples again.  
Tyler broke the contact and let the cutie open his army jacket while he rubbed the cutie's pecs. Before he even had his jacket off, the cutie grabbed the edge of his shirt and started to get it off from Tyler. Tyler stopped him by bending forward again and placing slow and open-mouthed kisses on that beautiful chest. The cutie did nothing at first, too occupied with just feeling but then Tyler felt the shirt of his back lifted again and he obliged this time, raising his arms and not letting his gaze from the cutie while he got undressed. When his upper body was naked he dove down again and licked the nipple while slowly stroking the by now rock-hard cock. He trailed open-mouthed kisses down the chest, along the abs and finally took the hard flesh into his mouth. He sucked fast immediately, rotating his head as he slid up and down. Now that felt really good. The hard cock was long and slightly curved; it would surely feel damn good in his ass later on. Tyler had no idea whether this cutie was a top or versatile, well Tyler wouldn't give him the chance to choose later on anyway, he would have to top Tyler. Tyler hollowed his cheeks as he sucked, moaned along the flesh while the cutie stroked his neck. He licked down the shaft and then took the rest of the cutie's jeans off before diving in again and licking those balls. They weren't freshly shaved, but right now Tyler couldn't care less about that, he just kept licking and practically inhaling the sack.  
He returned to licking the shaft, the moans of the cutie spurning him on. As Tyler enjoyed the feel of cock on tongue, cutie had his eyes closed again and enjoyed, letting his hand run over Tyler's back as he got sucked off. Tyler alternated his actions between licking, sucking and whether it was the cock or the balls.  
As he sucked the cuties nipple again, Tyler got up and set into the seat next to him, while the cutie stood up and let his cock once again devoured by Tyler. As he took the cock in, Tyler opened his own pants and took his hard-on out to jerk himself. Tyler sucked at first then broke the connection and admired the cuties abs. Lust overtook him and he licked along the abs and chest again before once more taking the cock in, moaning and groaning while he did so, his own cock crying for release. He rose again and licked along the stomach and chest, enclosed the nipples with his lips again. He stroked the shaft of the cutie and squeezed his ass with the other hand.  
The cutie grabbed Tyler's cock as Tyler captured his mouth in a French kiss. Tyler grinded against the cutie then pulled him backwards with him. He leaned against the window glass at let the cutie suck him.  
The cutie only took him in about half at every suck but made no move to object when Tyler started to gently face-fuck him. The cutie was talented, he didn't simply suck but grabbed Tyler's dick and rotated head and hand at the same time in opposite directions. Tyler led his head bang against the glass and moaned loudly. Under normal circumstances he might have let the cutie suck him off more than just a few minutes but his ass demanded attention and he didn't remove the hair regularly for no reason.  
Tyler broke the connection and gave the cutie a wet kiss. Then he turned around and bent over, presenting his ass. Like he said, the cutie had no chance to be anything other than the top.  
The cutie didn't hesitate and immediately spread Tyler's ass cheeks and teased his hole with his tongue. He licked Tyler extensively, taking ample time to get Tyler's hole wet and relaxed. He occasionally licked down and even sucked Tyler's cock and balls, but always returned to the hole. Tyler stroked himself again but with a harder squeeze as his hole got licked. The cutie even gave Tyler's butt a few good slaps and kissed the respective places after wards. That mix felt damn good.  
The cutie clearly liked what he was doing. He buried his face deep in Tyler's crease and licked the skin eagerly, making Tyler gasp and moan, unable to do anything but enjoy.  
"Fuck me," he begged. "Please fuck me already."  
The cutie didn't say anything but Tyler could feel how he stood up and pushed his cock into Tyler's ass. Tyler raised one leg – giving the cutie better access - and stabilized his stance by placing his foot on a seat and clung to the squab. He felt his hips getting grabbed and slow thrusts inside himself, hitting his sweet spot every now and then. The room was filled with the sounds of their moans and the cuties flesh slapping against Tyler's ass.  
The cutie changed the angle and thrust faster, making Tyler having to jerk his cock off to get some relief. Tyler felt himself shiver and becoming clumsy. Heat rose along his spine and erupted in his cock while Tyler jerked it wildly. The cutie pulled Tyler back with him, slid out and sat in his seat, motioning Tyler to follow him. Tyler mounted him and impaled himself on the still hard cock, his own just as hard. Tyler rose up and down, even rocked his hips from time to time while his chest got licked by the cutie.  
Then the cutie grabbed Tyler's buttocks and Tyler had to stop as the cutie took control again and thrust up into Tyler. He thrust harder and faster, moaning and nearly yelling. Sweat was running along his temples. Tyler's had stopped moving altogether, his face glued to the face of the cutie, the sight of pure joy mesmerizing. The cutie yelled loud and with one last and hard thrust came deep within Tyler's ass.  
The cutie chuckled. "I have to leave the train at the next stop."  
Tyler chuckled as well. "Really? Me too."


	28. Vamps are tramps

**Vamps are tramps**

**Sequel to "A little fun", the story plays about one year after the first one.**

* * *

Jeremy leaned against the railing, scanning the room. Tyler pointed in a direction to his left and Jeremy followed his finger. A smile formed on his lips, Tyler had proven to be the best catch he could have made, and his taste was excellent. He turned towards him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before taking his hand and descending down the stairs.

The drink was good, albeit the name money-shaker was a bit odd in Matt's eyes. Emptying the rest of the glass in one strike, Matt slammed it down and took a look around. The club was flooded in bright lights, music drumming from all directions, making it hard to even understand your own thoughts. Matt had hoped to at least get a good fuck here but it seemed that he had no today. It kinda made him wonder why the heck he bothered working out so much if it doesn't even get him laid.  
He was about to turn from the bar and head out when he felt gazes on him. He looked around and saw to guys in expensive looking slim-fit shirts looking directly at him. They looked quite different, one was taller with light brown hair and a slim frame while the other one was a tad shorter, with dark brown or black hair and much broader built. The way they stood close to each other, one having his hand on the waist of the other made it obvious that they were a couple, but it was also obvious that they were checking him out and damn if Matt wasn't turned on like hell. He never had a threesome and these two looked like models. As the taller one crooked a finger at Matt he found himself walking towards them without thinking.

"Ok," Jeremy took his cock out and the blonds' eyes got big. He was lucky that all of them were already sitting in a king-sized bed; otherwise he would have fallen back on his ass. "I mean if you want it."  
The blond took it in his hand and shyly stroked it while Jeremy said something like 'you can have it'.  
The blond got down on Jeremy and took the cock into his mouth while Tyler came over to Jeremy and gave him a kiss.  
Jeremy found out that the blond was quite talented at cock sucking and started with a fast pace right away and even grabbed for Tyler's still covered dick and began to massage it.  
Tyler opened Jeremy's shirt and took his left nipple between his lips and began to suck, at the same time getting out of his shirt and pushing down his pants and revealing his own boner.  
He presented it to the blond who took it into his mouth and sucked eagerly.  
While Tyler got sucked off, Jeremy took his shirt off and leaned forward to inspect the blond's ass with a closer look. The two globes in the jeans looked even better so close up and he was eager to sink in between them, maybe even a quick bite. He gave them a short slap and then positioned himself next to Tyler again. The blond nearly swallowed Tyler's dick. Jeremy could relate, the many times he had done the same. He nuzzled and licked Tyler's neck, making him moan. Then he trailed with his kisses to Tyler's lips. Both men pleasured each other eagerly, while the blond had started to suck them off alternately, sometimes even taking them both in at the same time.  
After a while Jeremy let go of Tyler and released his cock from the blond's mouth. He cupped his face and brought it up to his own for a wet kiss, than he grabbed the blond's upper body, lips still sealed, and pressed him against his own. The blond kissed in a way that demonstrated how hungry he was for Jeremy. Jeremy let him have his way for a few moments before tossing him down on his back, peeling of his T-shirt and starting to kiss his abs.  
Tyler began to kiss the blond while Jeremy unfastened his pants to free the eager cock and take it in his mouth. It took him a bit of trial and error to find the right coordination but in the end he managed to get his own pants of while still sucking the blond's hard length. He stabilized it with his left hand and kept sucking it about halfway in and from the corner of his eyes he saw Tyler pleasuring himself with his gaze fixed on the pair. Jeremy shut his lids to more feel the sensation of cock in his mouth and the head gliding over his tongue.  
As he felt Tyler's hand softly stroking his back Jeremy decided to go further. He grabbed the edge of the blond's pants and pulled them off all the way before taking that hard dick in again.  
Jeremy winked Tyler down to join him and Tyler obliged with a smile on his face. Both sucked the blond alternatively, making him moan and beg for more. "Get it all the way in there," Tyler teased as Jeremy was nearly three quarter down the hard flesh.  
"How about you?" Jeremy replied with a smile and presented the cock to Tyler. Tyler took the challenge immediately and swallowed the cock all the way at first strike.  
"Jesus Christ," Jeremy half laughed and half gasped.  
"Suck it, suck it good. Please," the blond begged, spurning Tyler on even more. But Jeremy dove in again and pushed Tyler away, taking the cock in fully this time and sucking hard. The blond moaned and hissed.  
When Jeremy let go again to catch some breath Tyler came down and started to lick the head of the cock, encircling it with his tongue.  
Jeremy caught the horny look of the blond staring at his hard on and took the hint. He went up to the blond's head and let his cock enveloped by moist heat, the sensation making his head fall back.  
_Oh yeah, so not a virgin_, he thought as the blond expertly sucked Jeremy's hard on.  
Jeremy released his cock and got down again to cup the blonds face for a demanding kiss. Both kissed and sucked eagerly at each other before Jeremy broke the connection and kissed his way down to the blond's pink nipples. He continued from there to the cock and let Tyler have a sample of the blond's talented mouth while Jeremy put his own blow job skills to good use.

_No wonder Jeremy had joy written all over his face_, Tyler thought as he groaned due to the blonds doings. While he wasn't as skilled as Jeremy was, he nonetheless put up a more than decent performance with his lips and tongue. It was kinda hot for Tyler to simply be on his knees practically doing nothing and letting the blond do all the work. It was a nice change.  
As the blond suddenly moaned so loud despite the cock in his mouth Tyler looked to the side and found the source for the noise.  
He grinned at the sight and only knew too well what the blond must be feeling. Jeremy had the blond's legs raised and gave him a rimming. He was pressing his lips tightly against the pink hole and was possibly teasing the muscles there with his tongue. At least that was what he did so often to Tyler. Jeremy turned his head slightly while the blond stroked his own meat and Tyler could see that he was right. The tip of Jeremy's tongue was indeed teasing the hole. There were similarities in the way he brushed with his lips over the area around the whole and slightly sucking at the balls to the way he did it with Tyler but there were also differences. With Tyler he was more eager, more devouring, and practically hungry for rimming Tyler. Too bad Tyler had never been allowed to rim Jeremy, he had wanted to so desperately. Jeremy lapped his way back up to the blond's balls and sucked before going back down and licking the hole again.  
The sight was so damn hot Tyler only managed a very loud groan. As Jeremy heard it he locked up and lifted his head with a smile. He came towards Tyler while the blond jerked himself and kissed him. When Jeremy broke the kiss he had a devilish grin on his face and looked to the blond before locking at Tyler again and cocked his brow. He grabbed one of the blond's legs and rolled him over. The blond got on his knees and crawled towards Tyler while Jeremy positioned himself behind him.  
Tyler's cock got swallowed eagerly while Jeremy used his to stroke the blond's crease and tease his hole. He slapped the ass with his dick a few times and then drove down between those two globes and started to like them again.

This was totally crazy but Matt just didn't want to stop. He had never been so turned on in his life but the feeling of sucking that dark-haired jock while being expertly rimmed by the brown-haired stud was practically heaven on earth. The feeling of tongue against his entrance made his hole clench and unclench in anticipation.  
"Come on taste his ass," he heard the brown one say. He heard the sounds of kissing and guessed that one gave the other a taste sample. Suddenly he heard a small popping sound and then felt a slick finger against his hole. One of them had gotten some lube and since he was still sucking off the dark-haired one, it must have been the stud.  
He knew he was breached when he felt a slight burning sensation. A finger had invaded him and was fucking his hole at a moderate pace. He felt something fluid and cold sliding between his cheeks. It got smeared all around his entrance and then the finger came in again, but deeper this time, Matt's ass swallowing it.  
"Oh God!" He couldn't help it; the feeling was just too good.  
The dark-haired one bent forward and slapped Matt's ass. The stud ordered to spread Matt's ass cheeks and the dark-haired took the order. Matt's cheeks didn't just get spread; they were kneaded while two fingers got stuffed inside him, making him gasp. The fingers fucked him and he was unable to concentrate on blowing the cock in front of him.  
"I think he likes it," the dark-haired said. If he only knew how right he was, especially when the stud started to finger-fuck him with tremendous speed; Matt could only holler. He hastily took the cock in front of him to stop himself from yelling out loud.  
"Yeah take that cock in your mouth," the stud commanded while continuing his finger fuck. "Fucking finger in your asshole." Matt sucked the cock eagerly and fast, hollowing his cheeks. "That's a good boy." The stud set for a slightly slower pace but not so slow that Matt could let go of the cock and not yell out loud because of the pleasure. "You wanna get fucked?" the stud asked in a bossy tone. Matt could barely say 'yes' when the stud drove down and sucked at Matt's neck, then trailed kisses up to Matt's earlobe. Matt smiled at the sensation and jerked the dark-haired one with his left hand.  
Matt's cheeks were spread again and he felt the blunt tip of a cock entering him shortly after he heard the shredding of a condom package. Looks like he wouldn't have to worry about anything.

Oh, yeah the blond had a snug hole. Tyler spread the cheeks and Jeremy's dick got swallowed immediately. Jeremy decided for a slow pace at first, gently thrusting into the ass and giving the blond the chance to blow Tyler again. Tyler himself came forward and pulled Jeremy to him for a slow kiss. It made Jeremy wish that Tyler and he would be double-dicking the blond. While they kissed and Jeremy wrapped his arm around Tyler's neck, the blond got shaken by slow but strong thrusts created by Jeremy. The thrusts made the blond stop sucking and yelling in pleasure. Jeremy had his hands around Tyler's neck and stared into his eyes at every thrust he made. Tyler's unbroken attention made it so much hotter what they were doing. Tyler's nostrils were flared and the heat in his eyes spoke of undiluted lust, Jeremy had a good idea about what was going on in his mind but so far it was his turn to fuck and Tyler had to wait. For now.  
Jeremy grabbed the blond's hips and thrust with less force but greater speed. The blond sucked Tyler again while starting to jerk himself off. When Tyler liked alongside the blond's sides, Jeremy grabbed his face and pulled it up for a demanding kiss.  
"Oh good that feels so fucking good," the blond moaned and he had probably no idea how true that was.  
"I'd say he likes it," Tyler said.  
"Oh yeah, give me your dick," the blond begged.  
Jeremy happily gave him what he wanted and fucked him harder and slower again, than took a few turns of fucking faster before shaking him with very few but very hard thrusts.  
"You wanna fuck his ass?" he asked Tyler.  
Tyler had a wide smirk on his face. He took a condom on and lubed himself up while Jeremy was still fucking.  
"Let me in," he demanded with a hoarse voice.  
Jeremy slid out of the blond who shifted his position to give Tyler access.  
As Tyler slowly entered the blond, Jeremy positioned himself behind Tyler, gently stroked his jaw and kissed his neck. Tyler moaned as he completely entered the blond at the same time Jeremy started to suck his ear lobe.  
Tyler fucked the blond at a moderate pace and Jeremy observed while holding onto Tyler's body and kneading his pecs.  
"Fuck him," Jeremy whispered into his ear, "fuck him like the whore that he is."  
The words turned Tyler so on, he thrust even harder, making the blond yell and holler again. Jeremy observed carefully every motion of Tyler and the reaction the blond had to it. And by the looks it seemed as though Tyler was doing a damn good job.  
"Does his ass feel great?" he whispered into Tyler's ear.  
"Yeah," Tyler replied hoarsely.  
"You wanna keep fucking hot ass?"  
"Oh, yeah."  
"Then keep fucking," Jeremy commanded before releasing Tyler. He walked towards the head of the blond and kneeled before him. It was such a hot scene.  
"Does he fuck you good?" he whispered while sucking the blond's ear.  
"Yeah, so good," the blond replied without opening his eyes.  
"Better than me?"  
"Yes, so much better."  
Jeremy grabbed the blonds' face with force, making him open his eyes and locking their gazes.  
"You will tell everyone that you had a hot threesome up here and that you got invited. No one gets in here without invitation. Do you understand?"  
"Yes," replied the blond with the typical mind-absent voice. Tyler didn't notice what was going on, too busy fucking.  
"Now go!"  
Without hesitation the blond got up, when it looked as though he was about to leave naked Jeremy commanded him to take his clothes.

"What da," Tyler began after he had recovered from the sudden interruption.  
"He said that you fuck better than I do and now it's my turn," Jeremy growled.  
Tyler sighed and was about to turn around when Jeremy grabbed his arm and slowly shook his head.  
Tyler's brows furrowed.  
In response Jeremy turned around on his back, raised his upper body and presented his ass. "My turn".  
Tyler's eyes went round at the sight, would Jeremy actually let him?  
Jeremy's face broke into a wicked grin. "What are you waiting for stud?"  
Tyler lifted Jeremy's ass a bit higher and drove in deeply, hastily, pressing his face into Jeremy's crease. He took ample time to lick it and then teased it with his finger before sticking his tongue in again. He worked at it alternatively, licking and teasing. He spread Jeremy's cheeks to get better access and carefully pushed his tongue in, listening to Jeremy's gasps and sighs. Tyler still couldn't belief what was happening here but obviously Jeremy was enjoying it since he jerked himself and sighed continuously, and so Tyler kept going. He spat onto Jeremy's hole to slick it up some more and probed it with his middle finger before licking once more.  
Deciding that Jeremy was slick enough he laid Jeremy's hips down and lubed his own cock once again. He slowly pushed in, earning a gasp from Jeremy. "Fuck me Tyler, make me come!"  
Tyler spread Jeremy's legs wide, holding them at the ankle and with a slow pace started to fuck. Jeremy squeezed Tyler's dick at first, but quickly adjusted after the fifth or sixth thrust and Tyler could pick up speed a tad. Jeremy led go of his cock and dug his fingers into Tyler's thighs. Tyler placed his hand on Jeremy's chest for stabilization as he used a slightly different angle. Jeremy's legs now followed every thrust of Tyler, pushing them back and forth each time.  
Jeremy gasped and moaned, he allowed Tyler full control and had pure joy written on his face as he looked at Tyler, whose gaze was glued to his.  
"Ooohhhhh yeah, fuck me. Fuck me good, fuck me like the stud you are" Jeremy managed between his moans.  
Tyler grabbed Jeremy's thighs, burying his fingers in the flesh and kept thrusting.  
"Yes, yes. After waiting a whole fucking year, yes" Jeremy became totally unglued and Tyler decided to 'turn the tables', in a manner of speaking.  
He slid out of Jeremy and reading his confused look he lay down on his back and patted his belly, indicating Jeremy to sit on him. Jeremy mounted Tyler and leaned forward, guiding the hard cock to his ass. Tyler planted his feet, grabbing Jeremy by his hips as he surged up. Jeremy fell forward, his palms connecting with Tyler's chest, his fingers digging in as the thrill of the ride coursed through him.  
Jeremy reared back, crying out into the night as he came.  
Tyler thrust harder, his back bowed and off the mat, trying to bury himself deep inside Jeremy then exploded. He roared as his cock pulsed deep inside Jeremy's ass. Tyler thrust quick bursts into Jeremy. Collapsing down, his arms fell to either side of him, spread eagle.  
Both panted heavily.  
"We should have done that much sooner," Tyler commented with an uneven breath.  
"Yep," was all the answer Jeremy gave.  
"Wasn't my fault, you never offered."  
"Sadly."  
Tyler raised his head, looking at Jeremy. "What changed your mind?"  
"The way the blond said that you fuck better than me." Jeremy's face broke into a wide grin. "Looks like he was right." He came closer to Tyler again and gave him a heated kiss. "From now on my ass is open for you as often as you want."  
Tyler could only draw in a deep breath as the lust overcame him.  
"But I will still fuck you whenever I feel like it."  
"You're so hot," was all Tyler could manage before he clamped his mouth over Jeremy's.


	29. Werewolf Computer

**Werewolf Computer**

_Not a story but I just had to publish it. If you don't like it just check my new Teen Wolf (_.net/s/7381939/3/Tales_of_the_Wolf ) _series. ;-)_

* * *

A computer company wants to release a computer for werewolves on the market.  
These are the top ten signs for you to realize that you are sitting in front of a computer for werewolves:  
10. When you want to safe a file Word automatically provides the name "apology_for_".  
9. The computer has an automatic warning system telling you that it will be full moon tonight.  
8. In an installed game you don't stake vampires, you bite them.  
7. The computer has an inbuilt tranquilizer spray and teleportation spell.  
6. The housing is enhanced with steel and cushions.  
5. The computer has software installed that will warn you when you better have sex so your constant sexual appetite won't drive you towards masturbation.  
4. The default start window is a website for ordering Wolfsbane.  
3. The computer constantly tells you to keep quiet about the werewolf world.  
2. The computer has a mantra that says "You are not gay" over and over.  
… and the Nr. 1 sign that you are currently sitting in front of a computer for werewolves:  
It gives you a list of full addresses, numbers and internet-profiles of all stereotypical skinny vampire chicks in your area.


	30. Hunger

**Hunger**

* * *

Jeremy only had his jeans on, not wanting to have his new shirt alls sweaty after kick-box training. When he entered the gym he saw a figure he hadn't expected today.  
Tyler nearly danced around the punching bag as he shifted is postures and kicked at the limp bag. The kick with his leg let the bag dangle in the aimed direction and Tyler never waited until it had settled down again, he simply changed the place he stood and kicked at the heavy thing again even while it was still coming at him with full force as if hitting an enemy and not a training utensil.  
Jeremy was mesmerized by the sight. Tyler was shirtless, only wearing faded blue jeans and sunglasses – Jeremy had no idea why but it made Tyler look hot as hell. Well that and the little silver necklace he had around his neck. It was long enough that half of it was on the upper part of his chest and slightly swung left and right, back and forth as Tyler danced around his imaginary opponent.  
Tyler stopped dancing around and got to the other side of the hall to get some red boxing gloves. He quickly got them on – judging by how quick he must have used them a lot - and started to punch the bag with less strength but much more speed, in a way the direct opposite to his previous dance.  
Jeremy caught himself thinking that Tyler should 'give it to him;' just punch the bag into Nirvana.  
It was now or never for Jeremy. "Don't be too hard on him!"  
Tyler stopped and looked in Jeremy's direction. Due to the damn glasses Jeremy couldn't tell how Tyler reacted to his presence.  
To Jeremy's relief Tyler smiled. "He can take it; I slapped the bitch much harder than that many times before."  
Jeremy crossed his arms. "Are you talking about the bag or your next opponent?"  
Tyler's was shaking his head while still smiling. "He will not be able to take it, for sure."  
"It's a pity I won't be there."  
"The problem of out of town fights." Tyler motioned for Jeremy to join him.  
Jeremy followed the wink and his heart was picking up a tad. With every step more details of Tyler came into focus. His carefully styled hair, the Adonis belt over his hips, the veins showing on the muscles of the lower arms and a few cute beauty spots. Jeremy's mouth became dry and he hoped that his nervousness wasn't showing.  
Tyler leaned against the punching bag. Apparently that thing was so heavy that Tyler's body weight wouldn't even move it. Which only made Jeremy ask how much strength there was in these arms, pecs and legs for Tyler to let the bag swing from one side to the other with his kicks? Jeremy found himself mesmerized by the up and down of Tyler's sweaty chest.  
"You don't get to have the people there you want to have." Tyler's voice ripped him out of his transfixion. When he looked up he found Tyler's face fixed upon his own. Tyler didn't move a muscle and his eyes were still covered by his dark sunglasses.  
Jeremy's heart was beating with anxiety and to make matters worse he found his cock filling with blood at the side of Tyler being there, ready for the taking.  
All or nothing. He raised his right hand - Tyler still didn't move – and placed it on Tyler's left pec, slightly encircling the nipple and giving it a light squeeze before he slowly trailed to the other pec. All the time he looked where Tyler's eyes would be and Tyler still didn't move at all. Jeremy took it as a sign to go further – his heart was nearly jumping out of his chest – and let his hand go upwards. He enclosed the necklace with his hand and pulled slightly at it, without any real force. Tyler slowly left the punching bag and came closer; face still unmoving. Jeremy pulled a tad more – bringing their faces closer together in the process – and opened his mouth.  
"I want to be like you some day." The moment the words were out Jeremy wanted to smack himself on the head.  
"Maybe you will," was Tyler's only answer.  
Jeremy kept his grip on the chain firm while his left hand squeezed the firm muscles of Tyler's upper arm. "You really turn me on."  
"Really?"  
At this words Jeremy let go of the necklace and placed his hand on Tyler's left shoulder. With the other hand he began to rub Tyler's upper arm again. Tyler's face followed these movements for a second or two before he again looked at Jeremy.  
Jeremy decided that the glasses had to go and slowly took them off. Tyler actually shook his head a bit to make them go of faster. When those brown eyes were revealed Jeremy found complete trust in them. Well trust and a glance of what could only be sexual desire. He squeezed Tyler's pecs again before taking him into his arms.  
Tyler instantly dove into the crook of Jeremy's neck and began sucking while Jeremy slightly bit down on Tyler's right shoulder before trailing open mouthed kisses down his upper arm. Then he unlocked Tyler from his neck and covered Tyler's chest with open mouthed kisses, putting slight pressure in his suctions while Tyler grabbed Jeremy's buttocks with his box-gloves. Jeremy's hands practically clang to Tyler's sides while his mouth was hungrily devouring Tyler's pecs, paying special attention to the nipples. He grabbed Tyler's ass and pressed their hips tightly together. The damn thing was that Tyler was so hot; Jeremy couldn't decide which part to lick and suck on first. His eyes trailed from one part of the upper body to the next, locking with Tyler's every few seconds; he simply didn't know what to do.  
Tyler held up his right boxing glove, signaling for Jeremy to help him get them off. Jeremy was grateful for the distraction, maybe the few seconds would give him extra time to decide. Once Jeremy had one glove of Tyler discarded of the second one by himself. Jeremy squeezed Tyler's shoulders again, still unsure what to do next.  
Tyler took matters into his own hands and dove down to Jeremy's right nipple, sucking and licking the hard flesh. Jeremy was more than happy to let Tyler have his way. When Tyler broke the skin contact Jeremy resumed to squeezing his pecs, letting out hisses now and then. Tyler let his hand slide over Jeremy's shoulders before going down to his jeans and opened them. Jeremy only pushed his jeans down to close beneath his hips before he hastily unbuttoned Tyler's. Tyler pushed jeans and boxers down in one swipe and Jeremy eagerly grabbed Tyler's buttocks. He looked down on the chiseled body, marveling at the firm flesh of those two globes. He would have bent down and licked them, had Tyler not pushed down his own pants the rest of the way down as well and pressed Jeremy's body tightly on his own. Their stiff cocks were pointing a bit oddly at different directions but at the moment neither of them cared for that. They both were locked with their lips at each other's necks, sucking and licking, probably causing deep purple hickeys. The flavor of Tyler was too much for Jeremy, he panted and gasped as he sucked at the sweet flesh and emitted a loud moan as Tyler trailed down his left side to once again suck nipple, causing Jeremy to grab tightly at Tyler's ass.  
Jeremy hungered for more and pushed both of them gently apart, he than trailed slow and strong kisses along Tyler's upper body, starting at the nipple, over his abs and placing a few on the tender flesh above the pubic area, earning a loud gasp from Tyler. The sound shot right to Jeremy's cock.  
As he licked and sucked the tender flesh just above the hair, Tyler's hard cock brushed his neck and Jeremy felt the next hunger awaken. He took Tyler into his mouth – groaning loudly and with satisfaction as he did so – and started to slowly suck. Tyler helped by gently fucking Jeremy's mouth before Jeremy let go of the hard flesh with a pop and started to work Tyler's balls.  
He took the balls into his mouth alternatively, always sucking and pulling at them before release.

Tyler hissed and moaned as Jeremy's tongue slid along his cock and the feeling of Jeremy once again enveloping him while caressing his balls with his fingers. When Tyler locked down he saw Jeremy's own hard stick and Tyler's mouth watered to taste it. But for now he decided to wait and let Jeremy do his thing. Of course that didn't mean that he couldn't gently fuck Jeremy's face once in a while, after all he was planning to do that with this delicious butt he could see from up here anyway.  
Jeremy lost his hold on Tyler and slowly rose. Tyler took the unspoken command and got down on his knees. He mimicked what Jeremy had done to his belly before he took Jeremy into his mouth. He didn't take him in fully but instead focused on the head, slowly sliding with his tongue around the edge and putting light pressure to it with his lips. Judging by the sounds echoing through the hall he did just the right thing. He licked the head the way he would lick a lollipop and then took the cock in fully. He slowly sucked, letting it slide against the inner side of his cheek. Sucking Jeremy felt neat, without a doubt and for a short time the idea popped into his mind that he might let Jeremy fuck him later. Well after he had his sample of Jeremy ass that was.  
He gave Jeremy's ass a few slaps and sucked him harder. He locked up and it seemed that Jeremy liked it the most when Tyler simply licked the head and so he did, earning one moan after another, damn it made his cock leak.  
Suddenly Jeremy came in to action again. He slid down on the ground, grabbed Tyler and pulled him towards him. Tyler thought at first that Jeremy wanted to kiss but then he pushed Tyler further forwards until Tyler's hip was directly above Jeremy's mouth. No Tyler got it. He let Jeremy do what he wanted albeit a part of him was disappointed that there would be no 69.  
The disappointment quickly evaporated as Jeremy enveloped his cock once more. Tyler's cock was already leaking precum but now it got worse. His sensitize cock together with Jeremy's sucking – and the feeling of tongue and cock – pushed him dangerously close to the edge. That Jeremy worked Tyler's buttock simultaneously with his cock didn't make it better.  
He could only guess what Jeremy did with his other hand since Tyler only felt one on his ass, but he guessed that Jeremy was stroking himself. That image was even worse. Tyler knew he had to do something fast because he didn't want to come already, but neither did he want to stop. So he took deep breaths and concentrated on keeping himself calm, forestalling his orgasm.  
"This is good Jeremy." He moaned loud. "So good."  
At this moment Jeremy let go of Tyler, slid out under him and crooked his finger after he had stood up. Tyler got up as well and his eyes followed Jeremy who positioned himself before Tyler, resting against the punching bag.  
Tyler's eyes went round on the invitation. He took two fingers in his mouth and wanted to start to suck them when Jeremy shook his head.  
"Get right in."  
Tyler was confused at this because Jeremy hadn't so far come along as the guy who liked pain. Tyler positioned himself behind Jeremy and placed the tip of his cock against the hole. When he pushed in he hardly found any resistance. As he looked up at Jeremy again he found the other man smirking.  
"Always prepared," Jeremy said amused.  
Tyler pushed fully in and let his head fall back with a load groan at the sensation of Jeremy swallowing him completely.

Oh yeah, Tyler filled him real good and that long moan made it all so much more erotic what they did. Tyler didn't waste any time and started with a moderately fast fucking pace.  
Jeremy leaned against the back with one arm and spread an ass-cheek with the other, giving Tyler easier access. Tyler was only holding Jeremy with one arm and Jeremy was too lost in the sensation to check on the other one.  
Then Tyler grabbed Jeremy's hips with both hands and pounded a bit faster, letting his moans turned slightly into whining. He must be close to the edge and damn that thought made Jeremy's cock crying for release. He grabbed his cock and stroke in synch with Tyler's thrusts as good as he could. Until Tyler changed the angle slightly and all Jeremy found himself capable of was leaning against the bag with both hands to keep himself from falling over. Tyler sliding in and out welt overwhelmingly good and Jeremy desired to know how it would feel to do the same to Tyler. Maybe he would get his chance, if he lasted that long that was.  
Suddenly he felt Tyler leaving him. When he looked up Tyler was already in the process of laying himself down on the ground. He crooked a finger at Jeremy and Jeremy followed.  
Tyler held his cock erect and Jeremy slowly slid down on the hard flesh that had given him so much pleasure only seconds ago. The impaling was smooth and Jeremy instantly began sliding up and down, grapping his own cock and jerking off.  
Tyler grabbed Jeremy's buttocks and contributed with his own strength, making it easier for Jeremy.  
"Oh it feels good," he managed between his hisses.  
"Do you like it?" Tyler asked before another moan.  
"I love it," was all Jeremy was able to produce before he was refused to a mess of moans and hisses.  
He fucked himself faster, squeezed his cock harder and let his mind be filled with nothing but the pleasure Tyler gave him. He felt sweat running in streams, the heat building up and up. His hand was stroking his cock faster and faster, no longer coordinated but totally frantic until he practically yelled and erupted right there and then.  
He felt Tyler becoming frantic in his thrusts as well and a very loud groan told him that he had come as well.  
Jeremy let himself fall back against Tyler, cock still in his ass. Tyler wrapped his arms around Jeremy and made his neck as long as he could. Jeremy came down to him with his face and both kissed lavishly – their bodies glued together by sweat – until Tyler's cock slowly slid out of Jeremy.

* * *

3 days later

The sound of Jeremy's whistling echoed from the walls as he made his way out of the gym. As he neared the exit he saw a familiar backside sitting on the front stairs.

Tyler felt numb, well not really numb, there was some kind pinching feeling in his chest. It took him a while but he guessed that it was disappointment. He was disappointed about himself.  
He hadn't paid attention to his surroundings but he recognized the musky smell of the body that laid his arm around him.  
"I lost. I can't believe that I fucking lost." He didn't bother to check who it was.  
Jeremy kissed and nuzzled Tyler's neck.  
"Hmmm. If this is what I get for losing, maybe I should do it more often."


	31. Prostate loving

**Prostate loving**

_I feel some of the creative juices flowing again and I guessed you people would long for some hot man-on-man action again._

_Sad it is indeed that such a thing will probably never happen in the show since it is basically too heteronormative. And because Tyler is a hybrid now. *rolleyes*_

_Well most people seem to be unsatisfies with the hybrids TVD and possibly with the werewolves also._

_If you want a different version of the TVD werewolves, check out my fan-based guide to the werewolves, or like they were originally called: the hammremir._

_.net/s/7551127/1/The_bhammremir_b_

* * *

A lump formed in Jeremy's throat as he realized how emotionally bare Tyler's life had been in comparison to his own. No wonder he'd been so angst ridden and afraid of his own emotions. Resolve hardened within him.

He pushed Tyler onto his back, for a moment admiring the contrast of his boyfriend's dark head against the white pillows. Then he sprawled on Tyler's wide chest. Stroking his hands down the werewolf's hard, muscular arms, he reached for the worn hands of his lover. He twined his fingers with Tyler's, bringing them up to his shoulders. Leaning down, he kissed Tyler slowly, with a building passion. He let the heat rise between them but never let lust override the love he felt for his man. Each slow stroke of his tongue was designed to show Tyler he loved him, wanted him, needed him... forever.

Tyler's fingers squeezed Jeremy's so hard, he thought his bones might snap. But the slight pain just told him how much Tyler needed their connection. And now they had begun to open up to each other, Jeremy could sense Tyler's emotions clearly now. The simple clasp of their hands and twining of their fingers made Jeremy's chest ache with an overflow of emotion. Easing back on the kisses, Jeremy nibbled Tyler's full bottom lip. He gazed down into his boyfriend's face and saw wonder and love writ plainly on his handsome features.  
"I never knew it could be like this," Tyler murmured against Jeremy's mouth. "Even when we were together before, as fantastic as the sex was, it can't compare to this. It was nothing like what I feel now. This can't ever end, Jeremy. If it did, I would die."  
An explosion of tenderness rushed through Jeremy. What they had wasn't about great sex although Jeremy was hoping for some of that too. But the sense that he had found his true place in the world permeated their coming together. Whatever else he did in his life, it was meant to be done with this man at his side as his partner and lover.  
"I feel the same, you know. But what I thought this would be like when I first discovered you were …well, it's nothing like I imagined." He smiled against Tyler's mouth.

Tyler pulled his fingers free, his hands moving to cup Jeremy's face. "It's home," he whispered.  
"This is the home of my heart. Right here. With your body pressed to mine."  
With a grin, Jeremy rubbed his swollen cock against Tyler's through the layers of their briefs.  
"It could be even more like home with my cock in your ass," he teased.  
Hard hands slid down his body to grip his buttocks.  
"Or mine in your ass."  
"Fuck you. I called it first!" Jeremy protested, still grinning.  
Flames came to life in Tyler's eyes. His hands yanked at Jeremy's boxer briefs. "Yes, you did call it. Fuck me. Fuck me hard."  
The tenor of their breathing changed as they wriggled out of their underwear. Jeremy knew that this moment, the sex act they would share, was pivotal. They hadn't been together in almost two years. In that time, Tyler had not allowed another man into his body and neither had Jeremy.  
Instinctively, they'd each known that intimate right belonged only to each other.  
"God. Get the lube, Jeremy. I can't wait. I don't want to wait," Tyler panted. "I dream of your cock in my ass, the pleasure of it. Nothing has ever felt so good. Not even when I take you."  
"Trust a former straight guy to go gay for a little prostate lovin'," Jeremy teased breathlessly as he reached over and pulled open the nightstand. A moment of scrabbling with his fingers produced a tube of lube, and when he held it up Tyler caught his wrist in one big hand.  
"I was never straight, Jeremy. Get that clear. I was scared and pretending to be straight, but I have always know that I swim on both shores." Tyler's words were soft, but harsh, his eyes diamond bright with fierce sincerity.  
Jeremy melted. He leaned down and kissed Tyler's sexy mouth. "I know. I was teasing," he whispered.  
Tyler stared up at him, his face serious. "I can't joke about it yet. My fears are very real. They dogged me my entire life. But being with you, letting you into my body…" He broke off and drew a deep breath. "Nothing ever felt so right as you fucking me. The glide of your hard cock in my ass isn't something I could forget. I dreamed of it every night after I left you. I ached for it. So stop making me wait. Open the lube and fuck me."

An invitation like that wasn't something Jeremy could ignore. Besides, every atom in his body, especially the ones in his cock, wanted to fuck Tyler so hard he'd know exactly to whom he belonged. The possessiveness that permeated his brain and took over his emotions was new to him, but he figured he'd never had a serious boyfriend before either so it probably came as a package deal.  
As he flipped off the lid of the lube he noticed a fine tremor in his hands. For nearly two years he'd dreamed of this moment. He didn't want to screw it up.  
Warm fingers stroked his forearm, and he raised his attention from the tube of lubricant.  
Tyler gazed at him with intense emotion on his face. His silver eyes glowed in the weak morning light. Jeremy gulped air. Tyler's hand stroked his arm soothingly again.  
"It's okay. It will be perfect. We're together now. Nothing else in this world matters," Tyler whispered.  
Jeremy nodded, his rising panic forestalled by Tyler's words. The connection between them grew, humming like a live wire. For now, it seemed as if they'd grown exceptionally turned to each other's emotions. Jeremy drew comfort from that.  
He squirted lube into his palm, letting it warm to his flesh. Reaching down, he wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking it slowly, spreading the lube from tip to base. He moved his hand away and watched Tyler's face as his lover stared at the glistening flesh. The tenor of Tyler's breathing roughened, and his eyes darkened.  
Jeremy used his knees to spread Tyler's thighs apart. He had a difficult time taking his eyes off the tight globes of Tyler's balls and the long, thick penis that rose above them, hugging Tyler's belly. He licked his suddenly dry lips.  
"Pillow?" he rasped.  
Tyler grabbed one and tucked it beneath his hips. Jeremy tried to swallow around the tightness in this throat as Tyler spread his legs wide, tucking his knees toward his shoulders. Faced with the rosy pucker of Tyler's anus, Jeremy thought his chest would explode from the frantic beating of his heart. He hadn't been this nervous the night he'd taken Tyler's gay virginity. Carefully, he leaned forward and pressed his lube wet fingers to Tyler's anus. His lover sucked in a harsh breath.  
"I'm not made of glass, Jeremy!" he growled.  
Suddenly, Jeremy knew Tyler could take whatever he gave him. He wouldn't run this time. He wouldn't leave. No matter what Jeremy did, Tyler would be there the next day and the day after, every day of their lives. He slipped a fingertip into Tyler's ass. The werewolf hissed.  
"More!"  
With his free hand, Jeremy squirted lube onto the place where his finger pressed into Tyler's body. The rasp of their panting filled the room, and Jeremy fucked Tyler with one finger, then pressed in another. He curved them, seeking Tyler's prostate. The instant he touched the bundle of nerves, Tyler went rigid and a moan escaped him.  
"I don't want to be finger fucked! I want your cock. I need it, Jeremy. Fuck me!" he pleaded, his brown eyes wild with passion.  
Jeremy slicked himself up again and tossed the tube of lube aside. Tyler hooked his hands behind his knees, spreading himself open for Jeremy's penetration. Carefully, Jeremy pressed the head of his cock against the wet pucker of Tyler's ass. There was a split second of resistance, but then his thick erection eased slowly but relentlessly into Tyler. When his balls bumped up against Tyler's buttocks, Jeremy stilled.

The last time he'd made love to Tyler he'd felt a connection. Yet, he'd known Tyler hadn't felt it. His lover had been wide‐eyed with the unfamiliar sensation of being fucked. Now, Jeremy gazed down at Tyler and saw everything he'd wanted to see the last time they'd been in this position. The connection, the love, the passion, the unbridled lust…it was all there. As was the commitment.  
Canting his body forward, Jeremy kissed Tyler. With a moan, Tyler grabbed Jeremy's head and kissed him back fiercely. He wrapped his legs around Jeremy and shuddered. The first shift of Jeremy's hips pushed his cock deeper into Tyler but then he flexed, pulling back before sinking in deeper and harder.

They rocked together, Jeremy's thrusts gaining momentum as the hot clasp of Tyler's channel on his cock caused the most delicious friction. Jeremy's pelvis and lower abdomen ground against Tyler's thick erection as they moved more frantically together. Pre‐cum pooled in an ever expanding puddle on Tyler's belly with every pass of Jeremy's ridged head over his prostate. They kissed roughly, biting at each other's lips. Every movement they made had a raw, primal maleness to it. Jeremy hadn't ever had such elemental sex, even his first time with Tyler hadn't been like this.  
Heat rushed over him, flushing his body. His balls tightened, and he knew his orgasm was close. He slipped a hand between their bodies and grasped Tyler's cock. Their eyes met and Jeremy could see the frantic lust on Tyler's face and the urgent need to come that filled his eyes.  
"I love you," he whispered, his gaze never leaving Tyler's as he rammed his cock into his lover.  
With a loud cry, Tyler came. His cock jetted hot spurts of come onto his belly, chest, and Jeremy's stroking fingers. The clutch of his spasming ass on Jeremy's cock proved to be too much stimulation when combined with the raw sensuality of his expression as he came. The combination of sights, sound, and sensation pushed Jeremy over the edge into the biggest orgasm of his life. A cry wrenched from him and he fumbled for balance as he pushed even deeper into Tyler, filling his ass with hot cum.  
He collapsed on Tyler's chest, gasping for air, with a sensation of intense joy.


	32. In the closet

**In the closet**

Why should it always be a place of loneliness ;)

* * *

"Fucking idiots," Tyler cursed. Luckily the music was so loud no one could hear him. Just because some idiots had to be extra thorough with the drinking games he had to actually fix pipes. His flannel shirt was ruined and he was beyond pissed as he carried the toolbox back into the supply closet. This room looked every part the name. Blank room with a simple and full shelf, a green ladder at the wall and a few paint cans.  
As he placed down the box he could have sworn he heard a creaking sound over the music but dismissed it.  
As he turned around Jeremy Gilbert suddenly stood before him. The younger boys face was nearly on top of his and the boy had a mischievous grin on his lips.  
"What's up," was all Tyler managed. He had nearly forgotten how sweet the boy smelled.  
"I was wondering where you're going," Jeremy replied and came at up with his lips.  
Tyler evaded him just in time, but apart from his head he didn't move.  
"Ah," he started while Jeremy placed a kiss on his lower cheek, "your girlfriend is out there." He let his head fall back a tad and looked into Jeremy's face. The other boy had a look on his face Tyler could only describe as a mix of misbelieve and annoyance.  
"So," he slightly shook his head while saying so before lifting his left hand and starting to stroke the hair over Tyler's right temple. "She won't notice anything."  
Jeremy aimed again at Tyler's lips, but he turned his head and Jeremy only caught the other cheek this time. "My girlfriend will kill me," he said while Jeremy began to unbutton his shirt. "She's not here," he said before he gave Tyler a gentle kiss on the lips. Tyler either couldn't or didn't want to turn away this time. He guessed it was the latter. When Jeremy came in for another Tyler turned away again and Jeremy instead nuzzled his neck. "No," he managed between light panting. He steadied himself with his back against the ladder but couldn't resist looking into Jeremy's beautiful eyes and letting his hands linger on the boy's sides. "It wouldn't be right."  
"Oh come one," Jeremy made puppy eyes, "what could be more right?" He aimed for a kiss once more and Tyler turned away again.  
"When did you turn into the big seducer?"  
"When did you turn into all faithful little dog?"  
"True," Tyler stated and pressed a kiss to Jeremy's lips. The willing touch made his blood boil. "I wanted this for so long," he started as Jeremy kissed along his neck, "but it doesn't seem right." He looked him in the eyes again.  
Jeremy out one hand on Tyler's shoulder and had his lips only inches away from Tyler's- "Don't worry about it, just go along with it. No one will know." He kissed him again and all thoughts of resistance vanished from Tyler's mind. He grabbed Jeremy's back with his right hand and leaned into the kiss, taking control of the situation, actually pushing Jeremy backwards a tad. He pressed him against the shelf while Jeremy took a handful of Tyler's hair and grabbed his ass. He pushed his hands under Tyler's shirt and whispered that Tyler tasted so good while he liked alongside Tyler's neck.  
He gave Tyler a not so gentle love bite. "I can't wait to fuck that ass."  
Tyler could only grin at that statement. He pulled away a tad and let Jeremy rule the scene. The boy took advantage very quick and kissed Tyler more rapidly and with more demand. He unbuttoned Tyler's shirt some more while Tyler reached under Jeremy's own shirt and stroked along his abs. When Tyler's chest and stomach were exposed Jeremy pressed his own slightly exposed stomach on Tyler while giving him deep French kisses. He pealed Tyler out of his shirt and kissed the bare chest before going back up again and kissing Tyler while simultaneously running his fingers through his hair.  
Without breaking the connection of their lips, they turned again, this time pressing Tyler against the shelf. The cold of the metal frame felt bad for him but the prospect of Jeremy's hot skin pressed against his, made him forget that very quickly. His hand slide under Jeremy's shirt again and peeled the piece of now useless clothing from his hot body before pressing their bodies together again and capturing his mouth in a long kiss.  
The delicious friction caused by their skins rubbing against each other made Tyler's cock screaming for release but he didn't dare to do it, yet. Jeremy licked down along Tyler's neck until he reached the right nipple. He grabbed and squeezed Tyler's back while his tongue made his nipples even stiffer. From time to time Jeremy scrapped the tender flesh with his teeth and Tyler hissed as pain and pleasure mixed. Jeremy practically devoured Tyler's flesh, making his eyes and head roll back and moaning so loud that it made him dimly aware that someone might hear them. For a moment he considered stopping but when Jeremy's hand began massaging Tyler's crouch that thought flew out of the window. The boy kept massaging and nipple-licking at the same time.  
"Gosh, this is so fucking hot."  
At his words Jeremy released his nipple and licked upwards again. He licked Tyler's cheek before they kissed once more, slower this time, more tender and less hungry. Tyler nearly groaned in frustration as Jeremy rubbed his stomach against his own again and stroked his neck. He decided to be more active on his own. He sucked Jeremy's neck and fisted his hair. He sucked with strong pressure, making Jeremy weak under his mouth and pushed forward, pressing him to the side against the ladder. Tyler sucked some more, making Jeremy pant, before he slowly trailed down the neck with his lips. He wanted to give something back of what he had just received, so he trailed with his tongue over Jeremy's chest, licking from one side to the other, repeating Jeremy's earlier treatment of Tyler's upper body.  
Jeremy's gasps and low moans let him know that he was doing it just right. The other boy led his head fall back and literally sank into Tyler's arm, stroking his backside all the time. Tyler was pleased with himself but he wanted more than just give, he wanted to receive and he knew the fastest way to this would be giving first, not that Tyler didn't like the feeling of hard flesh in his mouth. He licked down on Jeremy's stomach, using the path given by the low ridge between Jeremy's abs. He took his time to caress the area above Jeremy's pubic hair with his tongue before he started to unbutton the pants.  
Jeremy met him halfway there and started to pull down pants and underwear while Tyler grabbed into the boxers and took the cock out. He grabbed the cock, licked his lips and then took it in. And damn that felt got. Jeremy immediately grabbed Tyler's hair and moaned with many 'yeah' between them. Tyler set for taking the cock deep and rotating his head every time he let it slide out. He noticed that Jeremy's cock was slightly curved, pointing upwards. That served him just right, that way the chances were higher that Jeremy could hit his prostate. Looking up he say Jeremy's face locked in ecstasy, the boy himself unmoving. He moaned all the time and seemed to be in need to catch for breath, not to mention that he had to steady himself against the ladder. That he gave Jeremy such ecstasy and reduced him to a babbling mess of moans, 'oh gods' and 'yeahs' was one hell of a turn on for Tyler. He couldn't wait to have that dick inside his ass. He just wondered who would be in control.  
As if hearing his thoughts Jeremy started to act. He grabbed Tyler under the armpits and dragged him upwards to catch his lips in a low and open-mouthed kiss. Tyler felt his jeans unbuttoning and when Jeremy glanced down he let out an appreciating 'uh'. Obviously he fully approved with Tyler's current choice of underwear.  
He got down on his knees, kissed Tyler's navel area and then took the cock out of the jockstrap. Tyler moaned a long 'oh fuck' when Jeremy's hot mouth engulfed his cock. He immediately started face-fucking Jeremy and the boy seemed to enjoy it very much. Jeremy took in every inch of Tyler, actually sliding down the upper edge of the jock a bit to get the full length. Tyler thrust and Jeremy took.  
"Suck that cock!"  
Seeing Jeremy kneeling before him, his soft lips sliding over the wet cock and Tyler's fingers running through that light-brown hair, made Tyler's cock leaking even more than before and he hoped he would be able to prevent his climax long enough. He swore that he would not come before that nicely curved cock was inside his ass.  
Jeremy wasn't rotating his head the way Tyler had. Instead he used mouth and hand in a single motion, squeezing a larger part of Tyler's cock. Tyler had held still for a while but now he started face-fucking Jeremy again, combining that with Jeremy's sucking technique  
. "Oh fuck yeah." Tyler had to hold still now or he would surely come. It was just too good.  
Suddenly Jeremy released him and came up to him while licking along Jeremy's stomach.  
Both kissed again and Tyler noticed that Jeremy was wriggling himself completely out of his pants. That could only mean that it was time and Tyler was eager to be breached.  
"God, I wanted that ass so bad."  
Tyler bet that Jeremy wanted it. They kissed again.  
"I want your fucking load in my ass," he replied. He bent forward and got out of his jeans, feeling Jeremy's hands on his buttocks as he did so.  
"That jockstrap looks so hot on you. Do all werewolves have such hot bubble buts?"  
Tyler could only smile and shake his ass a bit, making Jeremy groan. Something wet was suddenly in his cleft and he could feel Jeremy's fingers in his hole. Not much was necessary so relaxed was Tyler already.  
He leaned his head back, searching for those soft lips he yearned for. When he found them he simultaneously felt the blunt tip of a cock enter him, making him moan into Jeremy's mouth. Jeremy slowly slid in until his hips rested against Tyler's ass, then he pulled out, all at a slow pass. Jeremy fucked him slowly and it was torture for Tyler. His hole ached for faster and he hoped Jeremy would pick up the pace soon.  
After agonizing minutes Jeremy grabbed Tyler's pecs, kissed his neck and finally fucked him fast. Jeremy turned them around, making Tyler gasp several times, and leaned on the ladder. Tyler started to jerk himself off. It felt stupid to do so when he was already so close but he couldn't resist.  
"That's right show me how much you want that load."  
That was a challenge Tyler happily accepted. He let Jeremy lean against the ladder and took matters into his own hands, metaphorically. He set his own pace of milking Jeremy's cock, hoping that he could find the right pace for him to last just a little bit longer. But Jeremy grabbed his pecs again and fucked him on his own accord again, making Tyler entwine his hands with Jeremy's, as if holding on to him.  
"Oh yeah."  
"You like that cock in ya?"  
"Oh yeah."  
Jeremy emitted a 'hm' of appreciation. "Such a tight ass."  
Tyler had been so right about Jeremy's cock. It hit his prostate at every thrust. He got fucked fast, making him nearly scream. A part of his mind was glad the music on the other side of the door was so loud. At least he hoped that it still was. If not the whole house would know what was going on.  
Jeremy couldn't keep the current speed and so he settled for a slower one. Tyler was thankful for that since he didn't knew whether he would have lasted as Jeremy continued. It was slowly becoming actual torture.  
"So close," he moaned.  
"Let me take care of that," Jeremy whispered and slowly slid out of Tyler. Tyler gasped at the sensation and let Jeremy slid down his jock strap. Jeremy slid down on the ground and stroked his cock while looking up at Tyler, a mischievous grin on his face. Tyler understood the message. He came down as well; eyes locked Jeremy and placed himself above him. He stationed Tyler's cock with his hand and slowly impaled himself. When he had taken it all he set his own pace, never sliding more than a few inches, keeping him below the climax, his hard cock slapping against Jeremy's stomach.  
Jeremy dug his fingers into Tyler's hips. "Oh yeah ride that cock." His smile got from one ear to the other and he licked his lips. "Come here." He pulled Tyler down to him for another kiss, locking his hands behind Tyler's neck. Tyler moaned into the kiss, his ass going up and down, unable to slow down. He broke the kiss "I can't stop." Jeremy didn't say anything, he just panted. "Gonna come… can't hold…"  
"Me neither."  
"Wha..?"  
"Been holding it off the whole time."  
"You too?"  
Jeremy nodded. "Come for me you hot peace of ass."  
"Keep talking dirty and I will."  
The look on Jeremy's face told Tyler he had just entered dangerous territory.  
"Milk me with your jock ass. Fuck me so hard you gonna spray your load all over me."  
"Oh yeah," Tyler stroked himself.  
"Make me fill your ass."  
At this Tyler felt his body spasm, the sweat running down his sides, the heat rose inside of him until he came with a yell and unloaded on Jeremy's chest. His ass clamped tight around Jeremy's cock making him shout and come as well.  
Both boys panted heavily. Jeremy was the first to regain composure, his cock still inside Tyler; he raised his arm and caressed Tyler's neck. Tyler couldn't help himself, he leaned in with fully closed eyes, completely aware what he had just done.  
"I broke up with Bonnie a week ago."  
"What?"


	33. Teasing Vicky

**Teasing Vicky**

_Why should it always end in violence?_

* * *

Jeremy had no idea what all this was about. Seriously, what was Vicky thinking? She invited him here and Lockwood was already waiting for him. Were they supposed to somehow figure this all out? Was she going to choose?

"Let's see it," Vicky commanded as Tyler and Jeremy stationed themselves face to face on their knees, making the bed squeak under them. Jeremy looked everywhere but Tyler with a 'you gotta be kidding me' look on his face. He only turned towards the other boy when Tyler took the zipper of his hoody and pulled it down in one strike with a grin on his face.  
Jeremy took it off and saw – fate must be a bitch – that while they had different images and letters on their shirts he and Tyler's had the same light grey color. "We match. Oh my god," he groaned, while Tyler still just grinned.  
He felt his face enveloped by Tyler's hands and his lips on his own. Since he had agreed he had no alternative than to go through with it. And so he tried to put up a good show.  
Vicky emitted an appreciative 'hm' and Jeremy had to acknowledge that it didn't feel bad to kiss Tyler, not bad at all. So he simply kept going with it to make his girlfriend happy. Both boys kissed open-mouthed but without tongue and Jeremy was surprised that Tyler kissed so soft and that his own hands started to grab Tyler's back so soon. Well, if Vicky wanted to see something he might just as well accelerate it a bit. He pushed Tyler's shirt up to the elbows, not a bad site he admitted to himself and asked with his gaze to Vicky whether Tyler is hot, which she answered with an audible 'Oh yeah'. Jeremy held the shirt up and leaned down towards Tyler's stomach. He pressed his lips on the jock's abs and sucked at the skin before he placed a kiss on his pecs and pulled the shirt up. He wanted to make it so that the shirt would function like a rope but it wouldn't.  
"You're supposed to tie your hands behind your back," he commented while Tyler kept giggling, as well as Vicky. While definitely not working as planned Tyler at least kept his hands in the shirt and the shirt behind his back so that it kind of looked as if he was tied up. Having him 'secured' Jeremy started to suck Tyler's right nipple and slightly squeeze his site, which the jock clearly enjoyed judging by his sounds. Obviously the jock wasn't as straight as he always claimed.  
"I thought you'd like this," Jeremy stated as though he knew that all along. Let Tyler be bi-curious, Jeremy was secure.  
Vicky commented how muscular Tyler was while Jeremy sucked on the other nipple.  
He felt Tyler's hands at his shirt and broke the connection to let him lift the shirt; it would come to this anyway so he could get rid of it right now he thought. But instead of pulling it off completely Tyler only lifted it up to Jeremy's armpits and began to suck on Jeremy's nipples. Jeremy let out a loud pant at first suction, not having anticipated having it feel so good. When he was over the first shock he actually registered that Tyler had his hands free now, but before he could grumble about that Tyler licked his nipple and made him loose concentration. He pulled Jeremy's shirt of completely and started kissing him again. For some reason they felt better now and Jeremy found himself actually caressing Tyler's neck with his hands as well as running them over the muscular chest while never breaking the kiss.  
Jeremy felt Tyler's hands on his girdle and heard Vicky ordering him to take them off. "I'm excited," he blurted out with a smile and couldn't believe he had just said that. But he couldn't deny it and before he could actually show shock about it he felt his cock strain against his boxers as Tyler began to open his jeans. Thankfully Tyler had some problems with getting it off and so Jeremy had something to laugh and hide his nervousness. But that was pretty much gone as he heard Vicky's 'nice' comment and shortly afterwards Tyler's hand on his still denim-covered dick.  
"What's going on down there?" Tyler asked with a smile. Would he never stop grinning?  
"Trust me, I was looking at you," Jeremy said to Vicky who only laughed a bit. He had to close his eyes when Tyler started to lick his nipples again and had no objections when Tyler ordered him to lay back and continued to suck on the tender flesh. He was able to see Tyler getting rid of his shoes before he started to lick the area around Jeremy's navel and letting his hand slide inside Jeremy's pants again. Jeremy only dimly registered Vicky rising to a kneeling position and letting her hand slide inside her own pants before he felt Tyler's mouth on the bulge in his boxers and was unable to raise his head any longer. Tyler actually used his tongue and lifted the boxers a bit to lick alongside Jeremy's landing strip before coming towards him and kissing him, something Jeremy had absolutely no reservations about anymore. He grabbed Tyler by the shoulder and neck and even started tongue kissing with him. Tyler kneeled about him and Jeremy found himself mesmerized by the sight of his chest. He let his hands roam on it and commented that Tyler must have hit the gym hard while the he grabbed Jeremy's pecs. Jeremy noticed that he liked to roam his hands over that body and make Tyler pant in pleasure, even grabbing his own bulge and massaging it. Tyler slowly rocked back and forth with his hips, causing delicious friction between them and let Jeremy open his pants. When he placed his thumb on Jeremy's lips, Jeremy instantly took it in and sucked.  
In the meantime Tyler pushed his pants and underwear down more and revealed his boner. Jeremy reached in between Tyler's legs to grab and stroke his own dick, while Tyler shoved his towards Jeremy who took it in even before Vicky commanded to do so. He hadn't thought it to be feeling so good and he had problems coordinating it with his own jerking off and so he hollowed out his cheeks and let Tyler slowly facefuck him. He actually started to lick Tyler's shaft on his own accord and didn't bother to open his eyes. He guessed that Vicky probably squeezed her breasts and grabbed her pussy but he didn't really care right now; he was occupied. Tyler stood up and discarded the rest of his clothes before coming back down again and presenting Jeremy his boner, which Jeremy gladly invited back in. As he sucked he heard Tyler and Vicky moan but before he could check what they were doing he felt Tyler lift himself and in less than two seconds he had Tyler's mouth around his dick. He hadn't thought the jock to be such an expert but he sucked good, setting for a nice interval of sucking and jerking. Jeremy looked to his right and saw Vicky having her hand rubbing inside her pants. He wasn't sure what turned him on more right now, Vicky pleasuring herself or Tyler pleasuring him. He forgot Vicky again as Tyler began to stroke both of their dicks with the same hand.  
Jeremy was only too eager to help Tyler get rid of his pants and even took his socks of himself. When he was naked as well, Tyler let him squeeze their dicks in one hand before coming down – sliding his hands along Jeremy's chest – and kissing him again. Jeremy gave Tyler's butt a sharp slap and started to finger in his crease, making Tyler moan and grind against him. Tyler especially seemed to like it when Jeremy sucked his pecs and at the same time let his hand run through the crease of his ass.  
Tyler broke the connection and reached for something under the pillow. Jeremy knew instantly that it was lube that was inside the bottle but he had guessed for such an eventuality anyway and at the moment was quite interested how it would probably be. He even held his hand out for some lube of his own and started jerking himself while Tyler prepared himself and then gently pushed in. It was burning a bit but overall more pleasure than pain. Tyler was slow at first, but quickly increased his speed and Jeremy could barely do more than pant and enjoy. He guessed that this was the hard fuck version and damn he liked it. He found his gaze fixed on Tyler's face as he saw pure lust and determination, along with the works of his muscles. He stroked himself furiously, partly matching it with Tyler's thrusts and begged to be fucked over and over.  
Tyler pushed Jeremy's legs further towards his chest and until having their bodies pressed against each other and captured Jeremy's lips with his. He had stopped fucking during the kissing but as he broke the connection he started to thrust again and Jeremy once again felt the urge to grab Tyler everywhere, face, chest, shoulder, legs, ass, he needed it.  
"I'm gonna fuck you on your stomach," Tyler whispered.  
Jeremy nodded his approval. "Oh yeah, you are gonna fuck me on my stomach."  
Tyler slid out of him and Jeremy wasted no time to flip around. He was barely on his stomach as Tyler tried to enter him again. Jeremy searched with his hand for Tyler's cock and ordered him to let him do that. Tyler did as he was told and Jeremy slowly shoved Tyler's dick inside him. Once inside Tyler placed one hand on Jeremy's back and the other next to them for a steady stance and began pounding on his own accord. Jeremy, having lifted his butt sufficiently started to jerk himself off and again moaning and panting extremely loud. He yelled for Tyler to fuck him over and other again and nearly screamed as Tyler started to fuck him faster than ever.  
Tyler had both hands on the bed now and fucked Jeremy so fast the sounds of Skin hitting skin filled the room.  
"Yeah, fuck me like a little school girl," Jeremy nearly yelled and seemed only too happy to comply. He grabbed Jeremy's hair and came closer before starting to fuck him again, with a different angle this time. He stopped shortly to get Jeremy into doggiestyle position and then continued with his pounding. Jeremy continued to jerk himself off, feeling that he was close.  
Tyler gave Jeremy a slap on the ass before demanding to be ridden. He laid back and waited for Jeremy to slide down on his boner. Thankfully for him Tyler did all the bounding and was bringing him closer and closer to the climax. Judging by Tyler's face he was close too.  
"Come for me," he panted.  
"Oh yeah," Jeremy responded between the thrusts. "Fuck me! Fuck me!"  
Tyler was at full speed as Jeremy came, spurting come all over his stomach, feeling Tyler keeping on with the fast fucking but yelling that Jeremy should make him come. Jeremy slid of off Tyler as fast as possible, turned around, dived down and enveloped Tyler's cock with his mouth.  
"Oh my god, take it. Take it. Stuck on me," Tyler panted. He body arched and Jeremy felt Tyler's seed spurt out and being swallowed whole by him. Jeremy licked the dick clean when he was finished crawled up to Tyler who eagerly awaited him. They literally smashed their lips together, kissing and sucking fast and horny.  
Tyler asked Vicky whether that was hot enough for her, which she acknowledged with a pleased tone, while Jeremy sucked his pecs and nipples.

* * *

_This will be my last smut story for TVD in a while. But don't worry I will continue the Teen Wolf smut (hey, the Danny Chronicles have just started and I plan to have at least 7 stories in them) and of course there is my new series "**What was never shown**," featuring gay couples from TV which were never shown to have sex._

_Anyway, I want to experiment with some new styles and therefore start a new line of Jyler stories in this series called "_Dreamland_" which while be closer to the show and be kind of a behind the scenes series, which focuses on the dreams of several characters and each dream will have either Jeremy and/or Tyler in it. But for that I need your feedback. Whatever you think of it, don't hold back, just write what you feel after you read the stories. And of course, if you have new ideas, don't hesitate to share them._

_And speaking of behind the scenes, if you were fed up with the flat depiction of the werewolves in the show, come and visit my new series "**Lore of the hammremir**". It shows the stories the werewolves tell themselves and not somebody else. In the series you will read the tales they tell of their origins, their banes and of course the tale of the first vampires. Now, does that mean that these tales are true? Well that would be for you to decide. ;-)_


	34. Dreamland I

**Ownership**

_This dream happens after episode 3x11 when Tyler realized what he had done with his stupidity._

_Man, I can't believe how this little dream episode sounds. Kinda like a romance novel but it's a dream right? ^^_

_Anyway tell me how you feel about this new approach. And don't worry this is not Tyler's last dream. Don't forget to read the one he had after he had bitten Caroline._

* * *

The sounds of the pair's footsteps echoed through the dark-halls of the mansion and mixed with the rustling of air-currents flowing from one place to the next. Tyler had wanted to lead the way but Caroline had been adamant on leading and 'not hiding behind him' as she had called it and so he had to grudgingly give in. He would have loved to leave her behind, but even with his hybrid powers she was still a vampire and therefore not so easy to contain. Even though he had no choice in the matter, didn't mean he couldn't feel pissed about it. So he grabbed his wolfsbane grenades more tightly and followed Caroline with her crossbow ready. Once the entrance of the building was out of sight, both of them began to step forward only slowly and cautiously.  
None of them trusted Klaus to keep his word but he was sure that together they would be able to defeat him. Tyler was dead set on ending him and he was sure it was possible. The other idiots hadn't really tried anything from what he heard and if Wolfsbane and Vervain burned them, who said that it wasn't possible to simply burn Klaus' head off?

As they moved from one halfway finished room to the other without seeing even a hint of anything or anyone, not even the tiniest evidence that anybody had been there that day; Tyler started to wonder whether Klaus was actually in town.  
That was when a soft chuckling - seemingly coming from all directions- echoed through the building, accelerating Tyler's heartbeat. Both of them raised their weapons, ready to strike at the first sign of danger approaching.  
"So predictable," it was definitely Klaus' voice. Tyler was sure that he would recognize it among thousands. "I knew you would come. And you brought the brave Tyler."  
Klaus chuckled again and for the first time the two of them heard a sound of movement that was not caused by the breeze.  
"You realize of course that his flesh and soul are mine," it came again from seemingly everywhere and both of them flinched when suddenly a door was slammed shut. The sound seemed especially loud in the overall silence of the mansion.  
They turned around, directly facing Klaus who leaned against a doorframe with a smug expression on his face. "As is his whole slave collar race," he stated before chuckling again. Tyler couldn't see Caroline's facial expression but judging by her body language she seemed taken aback a bit. That was before she emitted the known vampire roar and fired an arrow at Klaus, which the Original caught without even altering his posture. Caroline snarled and threw a shower of stakes at him. Several missed but most of them where aiming straight at Klaus' chest. But the Original either caught or deflected them all.  
Klaus examined the ones he caught for a second before facing the two again. "A worthy effort; but futile."  
Klaus moved so fast, all Tyler saw was a blur and from one moment to the next Caroline was gone and Tyler swept aside, all he could hear and feel was the brute force brought up against him and the pain ravaging his body and mind when he hid the wall and slid to the floor. He fought the slicing pain in his ribcage, knowing that it would soon be gone.  
"The girl believed you could be saved," Klaus stated while he came closer to Tyler with another round of chuckling and a very amused expression on his face. "But she didn't know the chains that are smothering your soul," he lowered himself to a half-kneeling position. It was then that Tyler noticed the pain was not subsiding and that he was bleeding in a few places. Both things that should not be. "In your heart, you know that you are mine!" He whispered into Tyler's ear.  
At these words Tyler could again see the girl he had killed, he could feel the agonizing pain of his first transformation, the face of Mason distorted by pain and how he had nearly yelled to Elena that he would pull his heart out. He saw the obedient faces of the other hybrids, how he had hammered his fangs into the girl that Rebeka had presented.  
He roared into the night, let his arm strike with full force and plunged his hand into Klaus chest, piercing the skin and separating the muscles underneath. He could feel the sternum and several ribs shatter. When his fingers closed around something warm and wet, of roughly oval shape and moving inside his grasp he looked up into Klaus' face. The expression was priceless. The round eyes, the open mouth and first signs of the bulged veins and grayish color that signified a dead vampire gave Tyler a satisfaction undreamed of. With an expression that was a mix of joy and contempt directed at the older hybrid in front of him Tyler squeezed the moving muscle and pulled the heart out, shredding the vascular system. Klaus' body became stiff and gray. He only managed a short gasp before he fell to the ground, never to rise again.

Tyler slowly raised, the heart still in his hand, and looked down at his fallen enemy. He felt not only satisfied, he felt exhilarated, powerful; and hungry. He looked at the bloody organ in his hand and the sweet juice dropping down from it. He raised his hand to his mouth and inhaled the sweet scent coming from the warm organ. His tongue came out of his mouth to probe the slick surface. The moment the tip touched the surface a fire of unknown intensity coursed through his veins. The feeling he had was not just hunger, not just one feeling, there were several. He felt hunger; he felt arousal, power and bliss. He took another taste test, but this time with his full tongue, licking over the smooth surface and letting the flavor run down his tongue and teasing his taste buds. He felt his canines pushing themselves down from his skull, felt the white of his eyes darken and his pupils yellowing, with the veins around his eyes bulging under the skin, painting dark lines in his face. He opened his mouth and bit into the tissue. It felt slick and stringy, but was of such addicting flavor that Tyler couldn't find it in himself to stop. He grabbed the heart with both hands and dove into it deeper. He had already eaten half of it and felt the blood coat the area around his mouth down to his chin with a few drops even running down his throat when he felt the fire reach his stomach. It burned and didn't burn at the same time. It was incredibly hot but he felt no pain, instead he felt strength; a strength he had never known before. When he had swallowed the last piece he felt as if he could tear down mountains, run faster than light and crush his enemies like little dolls.  
As he licked along his lips and tasted the blood he started to notice his bloody hands. The blood was still fluid, not yet coagulated. He started to lick it off.  
"Tyler."  
The voice out of silence startled Tyler so much he nearly jumped. A flashing light blinded him and out of the halo came Caroline. Gone were her jeans and her jacket, gone her boots and her sweat. She was barefooted now, dressed in a white gown and with her shining yellow hair fluttering as if in a light breeze. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.  
His joy vanished as he became self-conscious of the blood smeared on him, only to discover that his own clothes were replaced by an immaculate tuxedo and his hands were clean; his tongue could find no trace of blood on his lips.  
He offered her his hand and she took it without question. He placed a hand under her chin, looked into the eyes that adored him so much and placed a kiss on her lips.


	35. 21 Ways to become Elena Gilbert

**21 Ways to become Elena Gilbert or how to be the perfect damsel in distress**

_Yeah I know, this is not the second part of the Dreamland series, but after the last TVD episode I simply had to rant a bit. There is more where that came from so tell me what you think._

* * *

1) Forgive everybody everything as long as you want them in your pants.

2) Forgive everybody everything as long as you feel somehow sympathetic to them.

3) Forgive everybody everything so that you will never end up alone, especially if nearly everybody of your friends already killed someone.

4) Act like you are the center of the world and everything revolves around you.

5) Never question where the money of your suitors comes from.

6) Treat your younger siblings as though they are still in preschool even if the age difference between you is so small that you probably don't even remember a time when they were not around.

7) Enforce your own will on your younger siblings and act as though it's a big sacrifice for you.

8) Have an evil 500 year old vampire doppelganger that is the quintessence of the manipulative seducer even if she could get what she wants much faster by pure violence.

9) Have a martyrdom complex and have self-sacrifice as your only way to power.

10) Act like you work out but never gain any muscle or even definition and then apply point 9.

11) Find the secret to be totally popular despite doing nothing for it and basically retreating from social contact with any sort of normal person.

12) Date blood-sucking junkies and impulsive serial killers and be totally shocked if people drop dead left and right when they are around.

13) Date two vampires at the same time, but only if they fall under the people described in point 12.

14) Glorify your parents and have an aunt that has practically no parenting skills whatsoever.

15) Never date anybody that is not white.

16) Never actually be in love with anybody who does not fall under point 12 and should they not, dump them the next best chance you get.

17) Once one of your suitors is in danger immediately abandon the best plan to save them.

18) Be in mortal danger at least every second day.

19) Act like you know everything better and only learn from your mistakes at a snail's pace.

20) Be completely oblivious to the world outside your small US-American town.

21) Do not know yourself but act as though you know everything.


	36. I don't want to be finger fucked

**I don't want to be finger fucked.**

_I am not stupid. I know what draws many readers to this series. ;)_

_I have not forgotten all you smut and romance lovers so I promise I will throw in some random smut here and there every once in a while. _

_Enjoy. _

_And don't forget I am not afraid of reviews._

* * *

Awareness prickled in Jeremy's body, heat rising within him in a split second as warm lips trailed his shoulders. A hot, open mouthed kiss graced the nape of his neck, and he shuddered at the pleasure. Without thought, his hips pressed backward, stopping the instant he felt a hard cock against the crease of his ass.  
"I'm sorry."  
The soft whisper held a wealth of sorrow in it. The thick ridge of flesh ground against his buttocks. Tyler's arms tightened around him and Jeremy couldn't help but feel like he'd finally come home. He wanted to turn and burrow into the warmth of Tyler's body. "I'm sorry too," he rasped, surprised to find his voice choked with emotion. "I've been a stupid ass, feeling sorry for myself instead of going to you and helping you." Hard, work roughened hands tightened on him. "This is all my fault, Jeremy. I shouldn't have been the chicken shit I am."  
A rain of soft kisses fell all over his back, shoulders and neck, reaching up as far as the underside of his jaw and behind his ears. The warmth in his body heated to boiling. Jeremy lay still, wondering where Tyler was going both with his words, his hands, and his mouth.  
"I love you, Jeremy."  
The joy Jeremy had always found in life, the joy that had left him so abruptly when Tyler had walked out all those months before, came rushing back. He turned in Tyler's arms, his own arms coming up around his strong neck. The scent of Tyler's body wrapped itself around him, binding him to the man he loved. With one hand he cupped the side of Tyler's beard stubbled face.  
"I love you, Tyler Lockwood," he murmured, his gaze locking with Tyler's.  
Tyler's eyes glittered, emotion darkening them to charcoal.  
Jeremy pressed his body against Tyler's, rubbing his cloth confined erection against his man's. He pushed Tyler onto his back, for a moment admiring the contrast of Tyler's dark head against the white pillows. Then he sprawled on Tyler's wide chest. Stroking his hands down the werewolf's muscular arms, he reached for the work worn hands of his lover. He twined his fingers with Tyler's, bringing them up to his shoulders. Leaning down, he kissed Tyler slowly, with a building passion. He let the heat rise between them but never let lust override the love he felt for his man. Each slow stroke of his tongue was designed to show Tyler he loved him, wanted him, needed him…forever.  
Tyler's fingers squeezed Jeremy's so hard, he thought his bones might snap. But the slight pain just told him how much Tyler needed their connection. The simple clasp of their hands and twining of their fingers made Jeremy's chest ache with an overflow of emotion.  
Easing back on the kisses, Jeremy nibbled Tyler's full bottom lip. He gazed down into his face and saw wonder and love writ plainly on his handsome features.  
"I never knew it could be like this," Tyler murmured against Jeremy's mouth. "Even when we were together before, as fantastic as the sex was, it can't compare to this. It was nothing like what I feel now."  
An explosion of tenderness rushed through Jeremy. What they had wasn't about great sex although Jeremy was hoping for some of that too. But the sense that he had found his true place in the world permeated their coming together. With a grin, Jeremy rubbed his swollen cock against Tyler's through the layers of their briefs.  
"It could feel even better with my cock in your ass," he teased.  
Hard hands slid down his body to grip his buttocks.  
"Or mine in your ass."  
"Fuck you. I called it first!" Jeremy protested, still grinning.  
Flames came to life in Tyler's eyes. His hands yanked at Jeremy's boxer briefs. "Yes, you did call it. Fuck me. Fuck me hard."  
The tenor of their breathing changed as they wriggled out of their underwear. Jeremy knew that this moment, the sex act they would share, was pivotal. They hadn't been together in almost two years. In that time, Tyler had not allowed another man into his body and neither had Jeremy.  
Instinctively, they'd each known that intimate right belonged only to each other.  
"God. Get the lube, Jeremy. I can't wait. I don't want to wait," Tyler panted. "I dream of your cock in my ass, the pleasure of it. Nothing has ever felt so good. Not even when I take you."  
"Trust a former straight guy to go gay for a little prostate lovin'," Jeremy teased breathlessly as he reached over and pulled open the nightstand. A moment of scrabbling with his fingers produced a tube of lube, and when he held it up Tyler caught his wrist in one big hand.  
Tyler stared up at him, his face serious. "I can't joke about it yet. My fears are very real. They dogged me my entire life. But being with you, letting you into my body…" He broke off and drew a deep breath. "Nothing ever felt so right as you fucking me. The glide of your hard cock in my ass isn't something I could forget. I dreamed of it every night after I left you. I ached for it. So stop making me wait. Open the lube and fuck me."  
An invitation like that wasn't something Jeremy could ignore. Besides, every atom in his body, especially the ones in his cock, wanted to fuck Tyler so hard he'd know exactly to whom he belonged.  
As he flipped off the lid of the lube he noticed a fine tremor in his hands. For nearly two years he'd dreamed of this moment. He didn't want to screw it up.  
Warm fingers stroked his forearm, and he raised his attention from the tube of lubricant.  
Tyler gazed at him with intense emotion on his face. His brown eyes glowed in the weak morning light. Jeremy gulped air. Tyler's hand stroked his arm soothingly again.  
"It's okay. It will be perfect. We're together now. Nothing else in this world matters," Tyler whispered.  
Jeremy nodded, his rising panic forestalled by Tyler's words. He squirted lube into his palm, letting it warm to his flesh. Reaching down, he wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking it slowly, spreading the lube from tip to base. He moved his hand away and watched Tyler's face as his lover stared at the glistening flesh. The tenor of Tyler's breathing roughened, and his eyes darkened.  
Jeremy used his knees to spread Tyler's thighs apart. He had a difficult time taking his eyes off the tight globes of Tyler's balls and the long, thick penis that rose above them, hugging Tyler's belly. He licked his suddenly dry lips.  
"Pillow?" he rasped.  
Tyler grabbed one and tucked it beneath his hips. Jeremy tried to swallow around the tightness in this throat as Tyler spread his legs wide, tucking his knees toward his shoulders. Faced with the dark pucker of Tyler's anus, Jeremy thought his chest would explode from the frantic beating of his heart. He hadn't been this nervous the night he'd taken Tyler's virginity. Carefully, he leaned forward and pressed his lube wet fingers to Tyler's anus. His lover sucked in a harsh breath.  
"I'm not made of glass, Jeremy!" he growled.  
Suddenly, Jeremy knew Tyler could take whatever he gave him. He wouldn't run this time. He wouldn't leave. No matter what Jeremy did, Tyler would be there the next day and the day after, every day of their lives. He slipped a fingertip into Tyler's ass. The werewolf hissed.  
"More!"  
With his free hand, Jeremy squirted lube onto the place where his finger pressed into Tyler's body. The rasp of their panting filled the room, and Jeremy fucked Tyler with one finger, then pressed in another. He curved them, seeking Tyler's prostate. The instant he touched the bundle of nerves, Tyler went rigid and a moan escaped him.  
"I don't want to be finger fucked! I want your cock. I need it, Jeremy. Fuck me!" he pleaded, his brown eyes wild with passion.  
Jeremy slicked himself up again and tossed the tube of lube aside. Tyler hooked his hands behind his knees, spreading himself open for Jeremy's penetration. Carefully, Jeremy pressed the head of his cock against the wet pucker of Tyler's ass. There was a split second of resistance, but then his thick erection eased slowly but relentlessly into Tyler. When his balls bumped up against Tyler's buttocks, Jeremy stilled.  
The last time he'd made love to Tyler he'd felt a connection. Yet, he'd known Tyler hadn't felt it. His lover had been wide‐eyed with the unfamiliar sensation of being fucked. Now, Jeremy gazed down at Tyler and saw everything he'd wanted to see the last time they'd been in this position. The connection, the love, the passion, the unbridled lust…it was all there. As was the commitment.  
Canting his body forward, Jeremy kissed Tyler. With a moan, Tyler grabbed Jeremy's head and kissed him back fiercely. He wrapped his legs around Jeremy and shuddered. The first shift of Jeremy's hips pushed his cock deeper into Tyler but then he flexed, pulling back before sinking in deeper and harder.  
They rocked together, Jeremy's thrusts gaining momentum as the hot clasp of Tyler's channel on his cock caused the most delicious friction. Jeremy's pelvis and lower abdomen ground against Tyler's thick erection as they moved more frantically together. Pre‐cum pooled in an ever expanding puddle on Tyler's belly with every pass of Jeremy's ridged head over his prostate. They kissed roughly, biting at each other's lips. Jeremy hadn't ever had such elemental sex, even his first time with Tyler hadn't been like this.  
Heat rushed over him, flushing his body. His balls tightened, and he knew his orgasm was close. He slipped a hand between their bodies and grasped Tyler's cock. Their eyes met and Jeremy could see the frantic lust on Tyler's face and the urgent need to come that filled his eyes. "I love you," he whispered, his gaze never leaving Tyler's as he rammed his cock into his lover. With a loud cry, Tyler came. His cock jetted hot spurts of come onto his belly, chest, and Jeremy's stroking fingers. The clutch of his spasming ass on Jeremy's cock proved to be too much stimulation when combined with the raw sensuality of his expression as he came. The combination of sights, sound, and sensation pushed Jeremy over the edge into the biggest orgasm of his life. A cry wrenched from him and he fumbled for balance as he pushed even deeper into Tyler, filling his ass with hot cum.  
With a sigh, Jeremy eased his softening cock from Tyler. "Why don't we wash up and then we can do the post‐coital cuddle thing. After that, you can absolutely fuck me."


	37. Dirty Boys  Closet

**Dirty Boys - Closet**

_It's been a while but I haven't forgotten you people. But this time I am gonna need feedback from you, since this approach is new to me. Tell me one way or another whether you want this little story to continue for a second part or rather to have it end here._

* * *

Tyler panted loudly as Jeremy slowly entered him. He had wanted this for so long and the sensation was just too good to never have again. Those slow and even slides in and out of his hole were the best sensation there was, nothing could ever compare to that.  
Jeremy obviously knew what he was doing, as he carefully thrust inside Tyler, not wanting to rush it, possibly since it had been so long since Tyler had been breached. The bed moved with each thrust, at the same time making Tyler's stomach and dick rub against the sheets, creating wonderful friction. Jeremy changed the angle but slowly letting his upper body fall, steadying himself with his right arm, making Tyler his and moan. After a few moments he changed to s slightly faster pace making Tyler comment it with an 'Oh yeah!'

Vicky's feat were aching from her long day, the suitcase was heavy as hell, as if she had stones in there instead of folders. To top it all, her blouse was getting tighter by the minute.  
The creak of her door was unusually noisy that day and she managed to barely suppress a sigh and shout that she was home.

"Wait, what was that?" Jeremy asked while looking to the hallway.  
Tyler followed his gaze and quickly. He felt his thoughts racing and could only come to one conclusion. "Shit, that's my girlfriend."  
"What do you want me to do?" Jeremy hadn't even slid fully out of him when he had asked that.  
Tyler looked around. "Quick, get into the closet!" He directed and pointed towards the big white closet with the sliding doors. Jeremy literally jumped towards it while Tyler hastily covered himself with sheets. While Jeremy was disappearing from sight Tyler noticed something at his back. He looked down and saw the double-headed dildo he had wanted to use. He quickly hit it under his pillow and lay back, pretending to have been waiting for her.  
When he could hear Vicky ascending the stairs he shifted position to a come and get me picture, with his head resting on his right hand.  
Vicky looked tired when she entered the room, he hoped that she might be too tired to notice anything.  
"Why didn't you answer me?" She asked while undoing her tie and looking around the room in a rather been here done that manner.  
"I was taking a nap," was all the answer she got from Tyler. "How were you?"  
"Ok," she answered without real interest as it seemed, "how were you?"  
"Good," he replied with a smile. As he saw how Vicky's eyes scanned the sheets he quickly made ready to kiss her.  
"Why are you in bed naked?"  
He took the edge of her blouse. "Waiting for you."  
That seemed to be enough for her and she started to kiss him.

Jeremy couldn't see what was going on outside of the closet and at first there were barely any sounds at all but after a while he could hear some panting and hissing and soon something that was awfully similar to a women being eaten out. Based on the sounds of the bed and especially Vicky's sounds as well as the lack of sounds from Tyler made it clear to him that Tyler was fully occupied with dinner at the moment. The thought of seeing that made Jeremy hard as stone again and he just had to see it. He slowly slid the door open for an inch, just enough to see.

A sudden noise startled Vicky. "What was that?"  
Tyler interrupted his eating. "Must have been the fan," he said before diving back in. That was good enough for Vicky, Tyler was plowing through her bush like a champ and it had been a while since she had been eaten so good.

Tyler had Vicky half-naked now, well the lower half was naked, she still wore her tie and blouse, but apart from that she seemed fully occupied. All he had to do now was getting her so tired from sex that she would fall asleep as soon as she hit the sheets.  
"What the fuck?" Was all the warning he got before he was nearly knocked over by Vicky.  
All he could see was Vicky's half naked form sliding the closed open, grabbing Jeremy by the hair and tossing him on the bed. Her face was as red as a boiled lobster. "What is he doing here?" She spat at Tyler, "you said we were done with him."  
Tyler was pretty much out of words and he got do barely more than move his hands in an apologizing gesture. "A… It's not what you think."  
"Look I don't wanna," was all Jeremy managed to get out before Vicky slapped him over the head.  
"What did you do," she shouted at Tyler and punched him in the chest when he didn't answer immediately.  
"Look," Jeremy started again, "I don't wanna cause any trou…"  
"Fuck you," Vicky shouted and looked at Tyler again, her gaze daring him to lie to her.  
He decided to go with the truth.  
"You never fuck me so I had to find someone who would."

Tyler would pay for this, that Vicky vowed. She grabbed his head and pressed it on the sheets. "I'm gonna fuck you both that's what I'm gonna do."  
She positioned her slot directly over Jeremy and grabbed Tyler by the throat, keeping him down.  
"Come on baby-face, eat that furry cup."  
To his credit the boy obeyed and he started using his tongue on her immediately, making her head fall back.

Tyler didn't dare to move and interestingly he found himself not actually wanting to. Being at Vicky's mercy was a huge turn on and Jeremy eating her out was equally arousing. His gaze was locked on Jeremy's face rubbing and licking his girlfriend. "Yeah go so deep that your face disappears you little whore." She said with an aggressive tone.  
"Oh I'll get you both," he said before giving Tyler a light slap on the cheeks. "You like him eating me out?"  
"Yeah."  
"You like seeing that?" Her tone was as bossy as could be. "I'll get you too." She let go of Jeremy and positioned herself over Tyler.

"Yeah, eat me baby."  
Jeremy seemed forgotten for the moment and for the fraction of an heartbeat he thought about getting out of there but he guessed that his chances would be slim and a naked boy running around naked on the streets would sure attract unwanted attention.  
"Show him how its' done," Vicky nearly growled. "You know how I like it."

Vicky felt hotter than a day in Death Valley. She decided to get more. She ordered both boys in front of her, spread her legs and demanded to be licked at the same time. Both boys obeyed without question and soon two tongues where giving her pleasure, not just one.

It was barely conceivable to Tyler what he was doing there. He was eating out his girlfriend together with the boytoy who had fucked him not even ten minutes ago. And here they were now, cheek on cheek, licking and digging through Vicky's pussy, being completely at her mercy. His cock was straining to be relieved of all the build-up pressure, but he didn't dare to jerk off, yet.

* * *

_So what do you think? Do you want the second part?_


	38. Be prepared – The Vampire Diaries

**Be prepared – The Vampire Diaries**

_Ok, before I publish the next part of Dirty Boys called "The Boss", I wanted to share this little poem with you. For all of you who know the film Lion King, just think of the song of Scar and the Hyenas and you will know what this should sound like._

_The video can be found here: (slash)watch?v=L0AiN8vrn9Y_

_So tell me what you think._

* * *

Dracula:  
I know that you're all really busy  
With matters of most serious kind  
But please my friends, pay attention  
And keep what I tell you in mind  
It's clear from your tired expressions  
You all had to play way too nice  
But I tell you my friends be alarmed  
Or we all pay a terrible price  
So prepare for the greatest of horrors  
Be prepared for most shocking news  
The darkest area  
Is tiptoeing nearer  
Blair Witch: What do you mean oh my good friend?  
Dracula:  
There's gonna be a new trend  
I know it sounds morbid  
But some people get rewarded  
For writing the biggest crap that there is  
It is something that'll make all of us scared.  
Be prepared!  
Blair Witch: Yeah, Be prepared.  
The Wolfman: Yeah-heh... we'll be prepared, heh. ...For what?  
Dracula: For the next three seasons of The Vampire Diaries.  
The Wolfman: What? The thing is still running?  
Dracula: Yes and it gets worse: Klaus' body wasn't reduced to ashes, he'll inhabit it again.  
Blair Witch: Please no, we can't stand him no longer.  
Blair Witch and Wolfman: No Klaus! No Klaus! No-no-no-no-no!  
Dracula: And the catastrophes keep coming!  
The Wolfman: What could be worse?  
Dracula: Bonny now wants to rebel against the spirits!  
And have it her way!  
Blair Witch: Oh no, she is the worst witch ever.  
Monster Army: The worst witch ever! The worst witch ever!  
Monster Army:  
All of us now stick together  
To combat this menace most foul  
Dracula: This danger is powerful, without question  
So we have to smother its soul  
The future will be littered with bodies  
Their bones will all be stripped bare  
And in case you hesitate for a second,  
Remember Elena would always be there  
So prepare for the next revolution  
Monster Army: (Oooh!)  
Dracula: Prepare for the biggest blood bath  
Monster Army: (Oooh... La! La! La!)  
Dracula: We'll kill all those tree-whores  
Monster Army: (Complete without remorse)  
Dracula: We'll bring back the horror  
Monster Army: (Red eyed)  
Dracula: Kill all these writers  
Monster Army: (Bloodbath)  
Dracula: Get rid of the romance  
Monster Army: (Fill them with fear)  
Dracula: This is our last stance  
Monster Army: (here and no further)  
Dracula: We win or we die in the end  
Monster Army: (Win or die)  
Dracula: Go on with teeth and claw bared  
Be prepared!  
All: Go forth with teeth and claw bared  
Be prepared!


	39. Dirty Boys – The Boss

**Dirty Boys – The Boss **

_Ok, I know you waited and like I promised here is part 2 of Dirty Boys. Barely edited, practically fresh from the file. Tell me what you think. _

* * *

"Get on that fucking bed," Vicky commanded the boys after a few minutes. They crawled on it on all fours, Vicky giving Jeremy's ass a sharp slap as he climbed the bed. Tyler had his turn a few seconds after but since he was already further on the bed she couldn't hit his buttocks with the same intensity anymore.  
Both boys stood on all fours, resting on their lower arms, spreading their legs wide and presenting their holes. Vicky stepped on the bed shortly afterwards, bending a bit to squeeze Jeremy's left buttock. "I'm gonna fuck you both!"  
She was about to make her next move, when some sort of pink object under the left pillow caught her eye. "What the fuck is that?" She growled and stomped towards the pillow, extracting a double edged pink dildo. She pressed Tyler's upper body down with her left hand and whipped his upper arm with the dildo. "Ha?" Then she whipped his ass, harder this time with more force. "What is it?"  
Apparently she was so strong that Tyler let out a little yelp of pain, which only led to an 'Uh' and another slap by Vicky. "What is it?"  
She didn't even wait for Tyler to give an answer and instead shoved it into Jeremy's face. "You tell me! What is this?"  
When he didn't answer, she grabbed the back of his head and turned it to the right so his mouth would be on the same level as the tip of the dildo. "Open your fucking mouth," she commanded and Jeremy did. She shoved it in without mercy. "You like that ha?"  
She gave both Jeremy's and Tyler's ass another whip before she took a step back, looking down on the two.  
"You know what?" she pointed at both of them, "end to end."  
They rose only slowly and Vicky had to shove Tyler's head into the right direction. "That way baby. And you," she grabbed Jeremy's head, "that direction," and showed him the other way.  
When their asses were positioned opposite to each other Vicky had already lubed the dildo. She spread Jeremy's cheeks wide and pushed the dildo slowly in. "Yeah you little fuck? Come on back that ass on it!" It slowly got in, with Jeremy hissing all the way, mixed with a few pants. "Don't hurt that whole this is only the start!"  
When nearly half of the dildo had disappeared inside of Jeremy's ass Vicky gave one buttock a sharp slap and then turned her attention to Tyler. "Yeah honey, he got it in there. Now it's your turn."  
Tyler seemed to have some trouble, but Vicky wasn't sure. On the one hand the dildo was more difficult to push in; on the other hand there wasn't even a hint of hissing on Tyler's part, only moans. In the end Vicky decided that it didn't matter anyway. She would fuck that hole even if it was the last thing she would do. "Come on, back it up. You wanted to be fucked."  
When the dildo was all in she gave Tyler's ass a light stroke and ordered them to rub their asses together.  
"That's right, fuck yourselves!"  
As the boys followed her command, fucking themselves and moaning and panting all the time, Vicky started to open her blouse. Tyler was especially eager; he rose from leaning on his lower arms into doggie style position, Jeremy following suit. "Yeah honey, show him how to work that dick," Vicky commanded as she had her blouse half open.  
"That's so fucking sexy," she growled and started rubbing herself through her bush. The sight of the two boys moaning and rocking their hips, sometimes nearly slapping their asses together made her nipples hard and she felt the urge to squeeze her tits. But for the moment she repressed that urge in favor of squeezing those four delicious globes in front of her. Placing a hand on each ass and following their movements.  
"Yeah, you like that ha dirty boys?"  
The moans of the two were answer enough, they were actually starting to sweat and Jeremy had fallen down on his lower arms again.  
Vicky started to rub herself again while squeezing Jeremy's ass with the other hand. "Fuck yeah!"  
Tyler started to moan especially loud. She leaned forward and grabbed his head. "Yeah, you like that baby?" She gave him a rough kiss while he was still sliding alongside the dildo in his ass. Right after she leaned towards the other side. "You like that cock in there?" Before Jeremy had even finished the word 'yeah' Vicky had already kissed him as roughly as she had Tyler. She resumed he old position and this time started to squeeze her tit also as she saw the rock hard boners of the two leaking pre-cum.  
"Yeah, back those asses up! Fuck!"  
She leaned forward and kissed Jeremy's ass, then lowered her body more to watch the glistening dildo slide between the two asses. "Get that fucking dildo in there!" She gave Tyler's ass a short lick than rose again to watch the dildo from above. "Yeah you little fucks," she slapped Jeremy's ass, "fuck yeah. Put it deeper in there you little…" she growled but the boys interrupted her with their simultaneous moaning. "That's right boys. So fucking deep that's going in there."  
The boys now started to led the dildo slide out some more just to let it go in all the way again. "Deep baby." The dildo started to bend and it looked for a second as though it would pop out but Jeremy caught it and straightened it again. "Yeah don't let that bend! Good boy," she told him and gave him a few slaps on the ass while calling him a good boy, a good fucking boy.  
The dildo was straight again and the room filled with the moans of the two boys, their bodies wet with sweat, its scent mingling with that of Vicky's pussy, their faces were full of ecstasy. Vicky came under the impression that they had too much fun with each other and so she decided to change that.  
She slapped both boys hard on the asses and ordered them with a growl to position themselves at the edge of the bed, both asses towards the headboard ready to be taken by Vicky.  
She ordered Jeremy to spread his legs further and then slammed the dildo in. "Fuck yeah." She set for a slow and steady pass, starting to moan herself as Jeremy's lips were captured by Tyler's and both boys started kissing. "Yeah, you like that cock?"  
Jeremy only broke the kiss shortly to smile at her and then resumed to kiss Tyler, who now kept Jeremy's head steady by grabbing his jaw.  
Vicky gave Tyler's ass a hard slap at this. "Don't worry you're gonna be fucked too!"  
The boys seemed to pay her no mind and that was something Vicky wouldn't tolerate. She rammed the dildo faster and harder into Jeremy's ass, making the boy break the kiss and moan loudly, even hissing again. She didn't relent and kept going until his head was on the sheets and she could fuck him into total submission. He moaned and panted, hissed and yelled. "Yeah, you like that fucking cock in there?" Jeremy didn't answer. "Too much for you? I am gonna teach you to come to my fucking house again!" More moaning and yelling. "You little fucking…"  
"Wait for it honey, you're gonna be next and you've been a bad little fucker haven't you?"  
"I'm sorry," was all Jeremy could master to say.  
"No you're not, I know your kind, you want more. I am gonna fuck you so hard you'll never want anyone else."  
Vicky was thrusting deep, pegging his prostate every time she pulled back. Jeremy bit into the pillow. Vicky growled, pushing Jeremy further into the mattress, making him submit in every way. Jeremy was too far gone to care apparently. He pulled his knees under him, raising his ass even higher, and his fists pounding into the pillows. Jeremy shouted with the force of an elephant as he came, and fell down like a potato-sack again, lying there and breathing hard and unsteady. But Vicky paid him no mind. Now it was time that her boyfriend got his share.  
She stationed herself behind him and thrust in hard and fast. If he wanted to be fucked she could deliver that. Tyler didn't hiss or yell though, neither did he pay Jeremy any mind now, he simply moaned and shouted 'Oh yeah' over and over. "Fuck yeah, this all mine, this hole belongs to me do you understand? I am gonna fucking destroy it, you're gonna get the lesson of fucking around with someone else. Mommy is home again and now it's payback time."  
She slapped his ass hard, thrusting in so fast and hard her muscles strained. Her jaw set, a look of determination on her face as sweat dripped down her body. Tyler was face-down on the bed, crying for Vicky to fuck him harder. "I'm going to come."  
"No, you aren't allowed to come yet you little fuck."  
She could see Tyler grabbing the base, squeezing it tight to preventing it from exploding.  
What Vicky commanded, she got. "Please let me come."  
Vicky fell forward on one hand and growled. The sound was low this time, deep and possessive, stating better than words that Tyler was hers.  
"Can't hold out," he warned.  
"Come!"  
His body stiffened, his ass clenched around the dildo and he came. He fell down just as Jeremy did, breathing heavily.  
Vicky got down from the bed, for a second admiring the view of these two round and lubed asses held high in the air, glistening with sweat.  
"Now both you fuckers get out of my house!" she yelled. When they made no move she grabbed Jeremy by the hair and shoved him out of the room, letting him wobble along the corridor. After that she grabbed Tyler the same way and nearly threw him after Jeremy.  
"You too! Never come back again!" she yelled and slammed the door shut behind them.


	40. You stole my best man

**You stole my best man**

_Well it has been a long time. And to be honest TVD has not provided any actual basis for slash for more than 2 seasons and probably never will, no matter what many fans say. So I will now only publish stories in AH and AU, that makes most sense. I mean no matter how bad the writing of the show is, Trevino and McQueen are both eye candies so why should we not use that? ;)_

_As always reviews are welcome._

* * *

Just once a year there was a ceasefire.

This year Tyler and Matt had decided to hold their meeting in Tom's casino. Both were sitting on a roulette table, facing each other and each taking only a small sip from their champagne. Matt's face was half concealed; the low lamp only showed his face from the tip of the nose downwards and Tyler could not make out every detail of Matt's face. This was not a situation he preferred, but at least the low light would hinder his opponent the same way it hindered Tyler.  
"We haven't seen each other in a long time, Tyler." Matt stated before even letting go of his glass.  
"Did you miss me?" Tyler asked without expecting an answer.  
"Old friends should meet each other sometimes." The smile on Matt's lips was obviously forced. Tyler had no doubt that had Matt wanted to let it look convincing he would have done so. He was pissed and he wanted to show it. But apparently still retain some semblance of manners.  
"Talk turkey Matt." Was Tyler's only response, if Matt wanted to show that he was pissed he shouldn't hide behind words now.  
"All I want is for us to sit together and have a friendly game."  
Tyler didn't like that but for the sake of the ceasefire decided to play along. Both were placing their bets and the ball was rolling quickly.  
However Matt's eyes were clearly not on the game and Tyler was sure that Matt's eyes were burning with anger at Tyler and Tyler had a good guess for the reason.  
"You are stealing my men," Matt stated after a few tense moments between the two. Matt's hands were fisted and his jaw was set tightly.  
Tyler didn't technically steal anything from Matt. Not men at least. "I know nothing about it."  
"And what about Jeremy? My best man."  
"He came to me by himself." Tyler stated in a calm tone.

3 months before:

Matt was a very important man in town. The mafia boss of the eastern districts and he was not going to lose the money to Lockwood. That was why Jeremy had to be the man for this job and no one else. He had never disappointed Matt and so the choice had naturally fallen on him.

The night air was cold and Matt's black car was barely visible in the darkness. When Jeremy got into the car Matt wasted no time. "So did you think it through?"  
Jeremy took a deep breath before he answered. "It will be hard, but it will be ok." He answered while nodding his head slightly.  
Matt seemed to think about it before answering. "I trust you. You are my best man." He turned his head to Jeremy and looked him straight into the eyes. "But be careful about Lockwood. He could be dangerous."  
"I think I can manage – I'll be careful."

A ruin? Of all the places to hide money, Lockwood's men had actually chosen an old ruined building. Everything around it was overgrown with grass and vines. There was no color on the walls anymore and the render was coming off on several places. Windows were all without glass and what little glass there was was lying on the floor. There were no doors left, no furniture. The house didn't even have a full roof anymore. It looked like people wanted to deconstruct it but forgot all about the ordeal halfway through.  
The stairs he had to take to get in were already sprouting small trees from the cracks where the stair met the wall. He had to avoid them as good as possible without falling from the stairs.  
Where the suitcase would be hidden Jeremy couldn't tell at first. There were several holes, fallen down walls and piles of rubble that would be big enough to serve as a place to hide. The first five places he examined all proved to be empty but he finally found it a sixth. Actually it was the most obvious of them all: the space between two unfinished walls. Jeremy suspected that Lockwood's men might have hidden the suitcase there because of that very reason, it was too obvious to be considered being hidden there. The thing was big and silver, somewhat heavy, so it wasn't empty apparently. Jeremy was about to open it when shouts came.  
"Hey what are you doing there?"  
Two guys where on the level above him, one in a dark grey jacket, the other in a black and white one, both were buff and pointing guns at him. Jeremy tightened his grip on the case's handle and sprinted forward.  
"Leave that alone," one of them shouted before opening fire.  
Jeremy ran as though the hounds of hell themselves were on his trail. A few times bullets only seemed to have missed him because he was taking a turn, but he couldn't tell, everything was too chaotic and the shouts and shots echoed of the walls, making them seemingly come from all directions.  
On shot hit the ground only a mere foot away from him and he dropped the case. He spent no thought on picking it up but dug his feet into the concrete again and sped into the other direction. While running he caught a glimpse of his pursuer, there was only one, they guy in the dark grey jacket. Jeremy started to ask himself where the other one was when something slammed into him and he went down on the ground. The impact sent waves of pain through his body and a heavy weight was on his chest. The guy in black-and-white must have taken some shortcut to cut off Jeremy's escape route. Now Jeremy had to fight to get free and he thought he might have a chance would he make the right punches, but before he could start, the guy in grey was there too and both immobilized him. Their grips on his arms where hard as steel and they shoved him at a wall, the one in grey pointing a gun at him and told him not to move. From the opposite direction Jeremy saw Lockwood come into the scene, dressed all in black business suit except for a gray sweater underneath. He had his hands in his pockets and an arrogant look on his face.  
When at arm's length Lockwood grabbed Jeremy's face and demanded to know who sent him.

The cocky bastard was stubborn, that Tyler had to acknowledge. He hadn't said anything in the ruin and he didn't say anything during the ride home and only here at headquarters did he say that he didn't remember anything.  
That sort of behavior was not new to Tyler and he had considered torturing the guy to have him give it up. But why spoil something that could be a nice evening? Tyler saw the glances the guy shot him from time to time and he wasn't bad looking himself. A bit boyish in face maybe but the body screamed man. A ripe fruit ready for the picking.

"Have you remembered anything yet?" Lockwood asked while coming into the bedroom they had, of all places, imprisoned Jeremy in. One glance out of the window had told Jeremy immediately that jumping was no option and there was nothing in this room that could be used for escaping. So all he could do at the moment was to sit cross-legged on the bed and wait until Matt may send help. But would he?  
He had no intention of giving Lockwood anything but how long would that be until the boss of the western districts would go over to brutality to get from Jeremy what he wanted?  
Lockwood was walking past him, in dark trousers and the same grey sweater, again hands in the pockets.  
"Let's try it this way," he suddenly said while standing at Jeremy's left.  
He sat down on the bed next to Jeremy, steadying himself with his right arm and resting his left on his left thigh, the right leg on the bed and the left dangling of the bed.  
"Would you like to work for me?"  
Jeremy didn't look at him. No way would he do that.  
"I'm offering you good money and a good life."  
Jeremy could feel Lockwood moving but he still didn't look at him. Suddenly he felt Lockwood's finger's stroking his left thigh. Not much, barely more than the fingertips, but it was still enough to send small shivers through his body. He still didn't look up.  
"Why are you quiet?"  
Suddenly Lockwood's full hand was stroking Jeremy's knee.  
"What do you think?" His face was coming nearer.  
Jeremy's thoughts raced. Could Lockwood want what Jeremy suspected?  
Lockwood's hand travelled down on Jeremy's thigh, coming dangerously close to his crotch. This time Jeremy did look up, looking straight into Lockwood's brown eyes. The guy wasn't unattractive, not at all and if he wanted this, Jeremy could use it to his advantage, maybe even escape should he be able to exhaust Lockwood enough.  
Lockwood's left hand came up and guided Jeremy's face closer to his own by lightly stroking along his jaw line.  
As Lockwood closed his eyes, Jeremy did the same with his own and pressed their lips together. It wasn't bad, not bad at all. This could actually be fun.  
The exchanged a few light kisses before Lockwood traced his finger alongside Jeremy's jaw, scraping the light stubble there. "You are a good looking guy." Lockwood stated and Jeremy was tempted to say the same.  
They pressed their lips together again, with more eagerness this time, making their kisses deeper and stronger. Jeremy's left hand travelled to Lockwood's crotch while Lockwood's hand grabbed Jeremy's orange sweater and began to pull it up. Jeremy decided it was best to play along. He let Lockwood massage his stomach and grab his crotch. It felt really good after all. He actually liked to feel the muscles on Lockwood's arms when they pressed against his body and how Lockwood cupped his jaw and the back of his head. And he had skill with the tongue, albeit Jeremy quickly took control of the tongue play, he was the master in that and no one else.  
Suddenly Lockwood broke the kiss and took Jeremy's chin between thumb and index finger keeping Jeremy's eyes on the same line as his.  
"So, will you show me what you're hiding?"  
For some reason Jeremy felt the right corner of his mouth twitch and form his mouth into a slight smile at Lockwood's words. He leaned back, resting on his lower arms and let Lockwood raise his shirt and stroke his abs. Lockwood seemed to admire the view and when he had Jeremy out of his shirt he asked, rather rhetorically Jeremy suspected, whether 'someone' was exercising.  
Lockwood's head came down to Jeremy's nipples and started to lick them, getting them hard as rock. The sensation was so good Jeremy felt a bit of his control over himself waver. But he regained it quickly.  
Lockwood began trailing down the abs with kisses until reaching the edge of Jeremy's boxers. He fumbled inside them and took Jeremy's half-erect cock out. He gave the head a kiss first, then started to lick the shaft and finally, after some agonizing minutes, Lockwood took Jeremy's dick into his mouth.  
Holy shit! Was all Jeremy could think of. He bit on his lip to keep himself from moaning and showing how good it felt what Lockwood did there with his mouth. He didn't even start with the basic up and down but was rotating his head from the start on. When Jeremy's cock was slick Lockwood began to use his hand as well and rotated it opposite to the rotating of his head. He then changed to holding the cock up and lick it up and down, sucking at the balls every now and then, making Jeremy loose a bit of control again and moan at the sensation. It was a very deep moan, long and followed by a few deep breaths.

Tyler took Jeremy's sounds as a good sign. He broke the connection and rose to give Jeremy a deep kiss, one the other man was very eager to return, before taking of his shirt and guiding Jeremy to his nipples.  
He put up no resistance whatsoever and so Tyler quickly found his nipples the sole center of Jeremy's attention. The man sucked at them, making the flesh hard and sensitive. He alternated between the nipples a few times and each time he kissed his trail along Tyler's chest.  
Tyler at the time opened his pants and freed his cock. His boner soon was grabbed by Jeremy being jerked off. If Jeremy was so far down the road already Tyler saw no reason to stall any longer.  
He took a small bottle of lube out of his pocket and gave Jeremy's naked ass a hard slap. When the man looked up Tyler presented the lube and Jeremy seemed to grasp the situation quickly. He positioned himself on all fours, presenting his delicious behind to Tyler, who had coated his finger with lube. He first only circled the ring of muscle to Jeremy's entrance with his fingers, making Jeremy pant slightly and coating it with lots of lube. Then he slowly pushed in. Jeremy moaned a bit and actually arched his back, a definitive turn on for Tyler.  
Tyler pushed in and out slowly at first, wanting to test the water before plunging in all the way. He probed the territory with his finger until Jeremy suddenly hissed. Tyler touched that's spot again, making Jeremy moan deeply.  
"More," Jeremy whispered and Tyler entered a second finger, widening Jeremy's hole. He felt the need to put his own cock in there but for now he was still preparing Jeremy. He slowly increased the pace of his finger fuck, while giving Jeremy's buttocks a few kisses to make any lasting tension disappear. While Jeremy seemed to appreciate the kisses, what he really enjoyed was Tyler's tongue trailing over his globes. Jeremy hissed, followed by a moan when Tyler did it for the first time and so he did him the favor and slowly licked the flesh a few times more. But he would only allow so much. It was time for Jeremy to be fucked and Tyler would not take 'no' for an answer.  
"You're ready to get fucked?"

Jeremy didn't answer Lockwood's question with words, instead he pushed his ass back, making the room between his buttocks wider for Lockwood. He was still not going to work for Lockwood but he had fun so far and saw no reason to stop.  
He could hear something pop open and assumed that it was the lube the moment he could hear a slightly smacking sound. Shortly after Lockwood moved on the bed and Jeremy felt a hand placed on his right buttock. Then the head of Lockwood's cock was placed at Jeremy's entrance and slowly pushed in.  
Both men moaned at the same time and Jeremy had to admit, that this cock felt really good in his ass.  
As with his fingers Lockwood let his cock slide back and forth slowly at first, giving Jeremy the need to jerk himself off. Then, Lockwood set for a faster pace and Jeremy felt no need anymore, this impaling gave him all the satisfaction he needed.  
"You feel so good." Lockwood stated.  
Jeremy wanted to replay with 'so do you' but the sensation of Lockwood's cock impaling him was just too damn good and he could do nothing but pant and moan. He actually had some trouble keeping on all fours so he straightened his arms completely to steady his stance.  
Suddenly Lockwood gave his ass a slap, grabbed both of his hips and began to fuck him with a fast, possibly brutal pace. Had Jeremy not been so generously lubed up it definitely would have hurt. He didn't keep that pace up for long and came back to a slower pace, but every once in a while he was fucking Jeremy faster, each time heralded by a slap on Jeremy's ass and for Jeremy it was heaven.  
"Such a tight asshole," Lockwood suddenly stated. "I love fucking that tight asshole!"  
"I know it's tight," Jeremy replied jokingly. "Keep going."  
When Tyler gave a slow but very steady thrust Jeremy had to yell.  
"You liked it?" Lockwood growled.  
"Yeah," was all Jeremy could say while Lockwood continued pleasuring his whole and hitting the prostate. It felt so good Jeremy could barely think of anything else. When Lockwood's hands slowly pushed him down, Jeremy followed without question and found it was a position that turned him on even more, especially when he felt Lockwood's hands on his buttocks.  
Tyler drove into his ass with the same fast and hard pace he had before, even slapping Jeremy's ass again. Jeremy felt his cock ready to burst and sweat running down along his body. It was all too much for him, too intense, too pleasurable. He felt his cock explode right before an anal orgasm radiated like a wave of heat and pleasure through his body. He didn't give a damn thing about control anymore. He didn't care for Matt, he didn't care for Lockwood, he didn't care whom he worked for anymore. All he cared for was getting fucked by this great dick. That was all.

"Come on! Finish me off!" Jeremy yelled.  
Tyler knew only one thing was necessary to make sure Jeremy would be under his command now. He had planned to pull out at the last moment and cum on Jeremy's ass but suddenly Jeremy turned around and presented his open mouth, tongue fully exposed and waiting for Tyler's load.  
Tyler gave him what he wanted and shoved his cock into Jeremy's mouth. Jeremy closed his mouth and pressed with his lips against the flesh, when Tyler felt his cum spurting into the hot, wet mouth.  
Jeremy swallowed everything even sucking a bit more until Tyler took his cock out of his mouth. He gave him a little slap on the cheek with the still hard dick and looked him into the eyes.  
"So, are you gonna work for me now?"  
Jeremy grinned. "Yes. With pleasure."


End file.
